Code:perla
by ra bestial
Summary: Han pasado 6 mese desde la derrota de Xana y todo regreso a la normalidad, pero el regreso de un antiguo poder descubrirán el pasado y la verdadera identidad de Ulrich y ahora los guerreros debieren usar su fuerza, valentía e inteligencia al máximo para obtener el sagrado poder y detener los ambiciosos planes de un malvado demonio
1. Chapter 1

_**Y por fin mi primer fic estoy muy nervioso por esto y a la vez emocionado como ya he dicho antes este fic es una combinación entre inuyasha y code lyoko series que se destacaron en mi infancia y que eran cuando cartoon netwerck era bueno antes aclaro algunas cosas primero unas aclaraciones**_

 _ **Aunque la historia es después de derrotar a xana no habrá mucho sobre esa parte de la historia a lo mucho unas cuantas menciones de sus aventuras pasadas.**_

 _ **En esta historia la era de guerras civiles en Japón se extendió más de lo contado hasta el punto de que 50 años aún estaban en esa guerra, pero después pudieron industrializarse rápido y convertirse en la nación que son ahora**_

 _ **Y sin más preámbulos comencemos**_

 **Cap. 1 Cada comienzo es un final cada final es un comienzo**

 _ **Amigos escuchen nuestra historia de los legendarios guerreros lyoko, 4 destacados estudiantes de Francia rescataron a su amiga Aelita y desafiaron a su peor enemiga Xana, luchando con valor e inteligenciaen un mundo virtual Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremie y la misma Aelita derrotaron al malvado virus de computadora ganándose el derecho de tener una vida corriente y tranquila.**_

 _ **Pero el destino había decidido unir a estos chicos para una misión totalmente diferente y mucho más peligrosa y todo comienza con el pasado del guerrero más fuerte de todos.**_

 **Japón 200 años atrás**

Era una noche fría en las costas de esta antigua tierra la luna brillaba, pero poco a poco se ocultaba, el viento soplaba fuertemente agitando el mar y en las arenas de esa playa una imponente figura corría de manera apresurada asía el bosque.

Se trataba de un gigantesco perro color blanco con ojos rojos, tenía en el cuello y patas melena color gris y a la vez se le podía ver una grave herida cerca al corazón.

Al perro se le acerco a su ojo una especie de pulga que le hablo con un tono de voz claramente preocupado-¡no lo haga amo le ruego que lo reconsidere aún no se ha recuperado de la batalla que tuvo con el espíritu dragón!

-No puedo dejar que los maten-responde esa criatura con un tono decidido

-¿amo?-

-además no me queda mucho tiempo.

 **-** En la dirección que se dirigía la criatura había un imponente castillo en la entrada de la muralla había muchos guardias con sus espadas, lanzas y arcos entre otras armas, mientras que en el interior del castillo un hombre de pelo corto y negro de mirada fría vestido con una armadura samurái color rojo y equipado con una lanza se dirigía a una habitación hasta que una mejer de edad avanzada y vestida como una dama lo detuvo y se inclinó.

-Lord Takemaru no está permitido el acceso a ningún hombre la princesa está a punto de dar a luz.

-Ella está a punto de dar a luz a un vástago de un demonio apártate de mi camino-fue lo que le respondió el llamado Takemaru.

-No nadie puede entrar debe entenderlo-le decía la mujer con determinación, pero cambio a miedo cuando el samurái se le acercaba peligrosamente con su lanza.

Mientras que en la habitación una joven y hermosa mujer de pelo largo y café vestida como toda una noble sufría un gran dolor por el embarazo mientras veía hacia el horizonte por la ventana-Querido-fue todo lo que dijo entre sus fuertes respiraciones.

Mientras aquel gigantesco perro llego aun risco que estaba cerca al castillo mientras lanzaba un gran rugido- _"Izayoi ya llego"._

En el palacio Takemaru estaba cerca a la entrada de la habitación de aquella princesa, pero se detuvo a contemplar el fenómeno que estaba sucediendo-Un eclipse lunar una noche perfecta para poner fin a un demonio-declaro antes de volver a caminar a aquella habitación.

Cuando llego la princesa de ahí sintió su presencia y vio su silueta pero sin saber quién era-¿Quién es?-pregunto con un tono cansado.

-Takemaru no Setsuna princesa-respondió el samurái inclinándose

-Takemaru me alegro de que hallas llegado rápido reúne a los hombres y corran busquen un lugar seguro no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo.

-princesa Izayoi siempre le fui leal y siempre quise saber más sobre usted-hablaba calmadamente, pero levanto su lanza-pero su frágil corazón cayo en las garras de un demonio-declaro mientras clavaba su lanza para empezar a retirarse-mis sentimientos por ti permanecerán intactos

El enorme perro cayó cerca de la entrada rodeado de guardias levantando mucho polvo, pero del polvo ya no estaba ese perro monstruoso en su lugar había un hombre con el pelo blanco atado a una gran cola de caballo, tenía ojos dorados, mirada seria tenía dos marcas en su cara a cada lado de los cachetes de color azul y vestía con armadura que le protegía el pecho y los hombros debajo y los pies usaba un traje blanco poseía 3 espadas 2 catanas en la cintura y una 3 espada en la espada.

Aquel ser saco una de sus espadas que se convirtió en una gigantesca- ¡viento cortante! -agitando su espada lanzando una potente corriente de energía que destruyo gran parte de la muralla y a varios soldados los que quedaron dispararon sus flechas, pero estas solo se clavaron en la armadura sin hacerle mucho daño para volver a lanzar aquella corriente de energía derrotando a los guardias restantes y entrando a la zona del castillo

-¡Izayoi ¡Izayoi!-gritaba una y otra vez de manera desesperado pero luego se encontró con Takemaru

-Me impresionas, pero temo que llegaste demasiado tarde ya me encargado de la princesa Izayoi-declaro con un tono burlón

-¿Cómo?-aquel hombre se estaba enfadando mucho por esa revelación

-He enviado a la princesa a un lugar donde nunca podrás alcanzarla-dijo con el mismo tono burlón para luego sacar su espada y atacarlo-y ahora es tu turno.

Ambos contrincantes se atacaron, pero el samurái termino perdiendo el brazo izquierdo mientras aquel hombre entraba en el palacio.

-¡incendien el palacio el demonio debe arder junto a ellos!-ordeno aquel samura.

En el interior del palacio todo estaba en llamas consumiendo la estructura de madera mientras aquel hombre que al aparecer era un demonio buscaba desesperadamente a la mujer mientras gritaba su nombre hasta que al final la encontró pero estaba muerta pero el bebe parecía vivo entonces saco su segunda catana-Cuento contigo colmillo sagrado-luego de un agitar de es espada parece que corto algo y sorprendentemente esa mujer volvió a la vida y se levantaba cargando al bebe el hombre saco unas ropas rojas de su cintura y se las puso encima pero cuando estaban a punto de irse el samurái que de la puerta a apareció de nuevo con su espada dispuesto a seguir peleando.

-mientras pueda llevarte conmigo no hay nada de que arrepentirme iniciaremos el viaje juntos al otro mundo

Aquel hombre se puso en medio de la princesa Izayoi y del samurái minetras sacaba la 3 espada de su espalda-vive-le dijo a su compañera

-¿Querido?-pregunto confundida aquella mujer

-¡Ulrich!-

-¿Cómo?-ahora el confundido era ese samurái

-El nombre de mi hijo su nombre será Ulrich

-Ulrich-repitió la princesa mientras veía a su hijo como si lo considerara perfecto el nombre para él.

-¡Ahora márchate!-le ordeno el hombre porque sabia lo peligroso que seria

-Si-entendió la mujer y salió corriendo mientras que los dos hombres chocaban sus espadas en el palacio en llamas.

La princesa Izayoi logró escapar con su hijo a tiempo para ver el palacio en llamas caer desmoronado y viendo triste al entender que ya no vería al hombre que amo, pero vio a su hijo dormido y escucho la voz de aquel hombre- _"Izaypi debes seguir viviendo junto a nuestro pequeño Ulrich"_

 **Japón 50 años atrás**

Una pequeña aldea estaba algo incendiada pero no destruida mientras los aldeanos corrían asustados-¡Es Ulrich!-grito uno de ellos

Del bosque salió de un gran salto un individuo atado en una red que no tardo en destruir y dirigirse a la parte más profunda de la aldea asía un templo esquivando hábilmente las lanzas y arpones que le arrojaban y entro por el techo del pequeño templo

Este individuo tenía la apariencia de un joven de solo 15 años con el pelo plateado y largo llegándole al final de la espalda y dos mechones largos a los lados legándole a los hombros, ojos dorados vestido con una especie de kimono color rojo pero lo más sorprendente es que tenía garras en las manos y pies, sus 4 caninos eren en realidad colmillos, sus orejas eran de perro y estaban sobre su cabeza

En el interior del templo había muchas velas de incienso arrojando su aroma al fondo de la habitación en un altar estaba colgando una gran joya de color rosado que brillaba con una gran aura de color blanco y estaba atado a un collar de pequeños fragmentos de diamantes.

Aquel ser que se llamaba Ulrich lo tomo sin muchos problemas, pero entraron varias personas con arcos y flechas prendidas con fuego y la arrojaron sin embargo ese ser se escapó de un salto por el techo del templo que exploto

-Ja se lo merecen-mientras veía la joya y sonriera de manera triunfal-ahora que tengo la apostola de los dioses me convertiré en un verdadero monstruo.

Ulrich estaba muy cerca de salir de la aldea y paso por un gran árbol pero justo en ese momento-¡Ulrich!-grito la voz de una mujer para después recibir un flecha en su corazón clavándolo en ese gran árbol y soltando la joya para ver a su atacante.

Se trataba de una bella y joven mujer de unos 18 años de pelo largo y negro atado a una trenza usaba un kimono tradicional de sacerdotisa ( Nota para más información busquen en Google ese traje) empuñaba un arco pero lo más llamativo era el hecho de tener una terrible herida en la espalda y esta no dejaba de sangran.

-Kikyo miserable como te atreviste-fue todo lo que dijo el joven antes de quedar dormido

La sacerdotisa de nombre Kikyo recogió con gran dificultad la joya mientras varios aldeanos se le acercaban entre ellos una pequeña niña que tenía el pelo negro y un parche en el ojo derecho, la niña estaba muy preocupada por ella-hermana que te sucedió

-Esto sucedió por no estar atenta al momento del ataque-respondió a duras penas por el dolor que sentía.

Otro aldeano se le acerco también muy preocupado-Ha perdido mucha sangre hay que darnos prisa si queremos salvarla.

-Hermana todos llegaron resiste-pidió esa pequeña niña

Pero la sacerdotisa comprendía su situación perfectamente así que apretó la joya entre sus manos para luego mirar a su hermanita-Escúchame bien Kaede debes quemar la apostola de los dioses con mi cuerpo por favor-esa fueron sus últimas palabras porque después callo muerta

-¡No hermana Kikyo por favor resiste!-gritaba esa pequeña niña llorando pero al final fue inútil.

Cumpliendo con su último deseo aquella joya fue quemada junto con el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa- _Me llevare al otro mundo la apostola de los dioses para que nunca vuelva a caer en las manos de seres malvados"_

 **Francia hoy**

 **Escuela kadic**

Han pasado 6 meses después de la derrota de Xana y apagaron la super computadora ahora los chicos disfrutaban de una vida normal, al menos a mayoría de ellos porque Odd tenia la mala costumbre de quejarse de lo aburrido que se convirtió su vida.

En ese momento estaban en la cafetería desayunando y como siempre Odd comía como si no había mañana-Oye Einstein ¿no te vas a comer eso?-pregunta Odd mientras mastica un croissant y señalando el plato de su amigo

Jeremie lo ve un poco molesto-Odd cuando luchábamos contra Xana no había problema, pero ahora entiende que otros necesitan comer

-Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo es posible que comas como 10 hombres y seas tan flaco-quien dijo eso era su buen amigo Ulrich (Nota si es el mismo de code lyoko y es el mismo personaje del principio pronto entenderán).

Eso sí que molesto a Odd y se levantó molesto para decirle en la cara de su amigo-¡yo soy esvelto!

Aelita soltó una pequeña risa por esas acciones-pues Odd si te pones más esvelto desaparecerás porque nadie te podrá ver.

Eso sonrojo a Odd.

(-)

El día transcurrió normal hasta el mediodía los chicos tuvieron su clase de química mientras que la clase de Yumi tuvo clase de historia y leyendas japonesas para mucho gusto de la chica japonesa quien se dirigía con los chicos, pero estaba tan distraída mirando una especie de pergamino que termino chocando con alguien

-Lo lamento debí fijarme mejor por donde iba-se disculpó Yumi

-No yo lo siento es que estoy distraído por ser nuevo y no logro ubicarme bien-quien dijo eso era un chico algo bajo de pelo café y alborotado vestía una camisa color morado y pantalones negros y es su rostro se veía una mirada muy picara

-Ha entonces eres nuevo mucho gusto me llamo Yumi Ishiyama-respondió amablemente extendiéndole la mano y el chico respondió el saludo.

-Yo me llamo Kenneth Mcnair ( **Un montón de agradecimientos al autor Bat dragon por prestarme este personaje tratare de usarlo lo mejor posible).**

-Oye si tienes problemas para ubicarte y todo mis amigos y yo podríamos ayudarte además tengo la ligera sospecha que aún no tienes uno ¿verdad?-pregunto Yumi

-Acertaste aun me estoy acostumbrando y no hecho ninguno-respondió Kenneth con una sonrisa nerviosa

Ambos chicos se acercaron con el resto del grupo

-Hola Yumi ¿Quién es tu amigo? -pregunto una Aelita curiosa

-Hola chicos él es Kenneth Mcnair es nuevo y necesita ayuda para adaptarse

-Mucho gusto me llamo Aelita Stones-se presentó Aelita.

-Yo me llamo Jeremie Belpois-se presentó Jeremie pero sin mucho entusiasmo

-Yo soy Odd Della Robbia-se presenta Odd pero mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

-Y yo me llamo Ulrich Stern-se presenta Ulrich

-Mucho gusto es un placer conocerlos a todos parece que esta escuela es muy buena y la mayoría del ambiente y las personas son agradables.

-¿La mayoría? ¿de qué hablas?-pregunta un muy confundido Odd.

-De un grupo de 3 que al parecer están dirigidos por una tal Sissi y ella me pone muy incómodo, me parece una persona engreída y odiosa que se cree el centro del mundo.

-Que tal apenas llegaste y ya conoces perfectamente a esa niña engreída-dice Ulrich con un claro tono burlón y los demás se rieron por eso.

-Creo que rompió un nuevo récord-mientras se reía Odd.

-Esa niña es la hija del director y eso de lo más presumido que hay piensa que nadie está sobre ella y piensa que cualquier chico caería ante sus pies rayos con solo pensar en eso me da alergias-se burló Ulrich y el resto de los chicos se rieron

-Oye Yumi ¿Qué es eso que tienes hay? -pregunta Aeita señalando el pergamino

-Ha ¿esto? es solo la pintura antigua japonesa del legendario Inu no Taisho- respondió Yumi mostrando la pintura que mostraba a un gigantesco perro sobre una nube siento perseguido por muchos hombres armados con lanzas y arcos y flechas algunos incluso estando a caballo-me la dieron por mi excelente informe sobre leyendas japonesas

-¿Inu no qué? ¿es una especie de grupo de música antiguo? -pregunto un Odd confundido, pero a la vez queriendo hacer un chiste pero el único sonido que se escucho fue el de los grillos.

-No eres el más listo del grupo ¿verdad? -pregunto Kenneth con los ojos achicados por el comentario y Odd lo ve con cara de pocos amigos

-No Odd este legendario ser se llama Inu no Taisho que en español se tradujera como gran perro demoniaco o incluso comandante bestia según las leyendas fue el más poderoso de la raza de demonios perro y estos eran considerados como unos de los más poderosos demonios del antiguo Japón.

Todos los chicos con esa explicación vieron sorprendidos la imagen y mas al escuchar esa historia bueno todos menos 2 el primero era Ulrich quien sin que ninguno se diera cuenta estaba viendo la imagen con una increíble seriedad que intimidaría hasta Jim y el segundo era Jeremie quien solo negó con la cabeza con una risa algo burlona-Por favor Yumi demonios perros ¿enserio? No puedo creer que creas en esas tonterías nada lógicos-pero Yumi solo lo vio algo molesta antes de responderle

-Cuidado Jeremie creas o no en nuestra cultura en el pasado sucedieron tantas cosas que te parecerían ilógicas, pero son reales piensa en esto hace varios años Japón estaba envuelto en la guerra civil y ahora es una de las más grandes potencias en tecnológica ¿Cómo respondes a eso?

-Pura suerte- respondió Jeremie algo molesto, pero antes de que siguieran hablando Ulrich con la misma seriedad hablo.

-Yumi tiene razón Jeremie en este mundo hay muchas cosas que no se pueden explicar con tu lógica te sugiero que te mantengas al margen de cosas como estas o si no saldrás muy perjudicado-pero eso izo que se ganara una mirada algo confusa de sus amigos.

Antes de continuar sonó el timbre para las clases hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, pero Jeremie no pudo ir a comer en esa ocacion porque tenía un trabajo muy importante que atender y no podía gastar el tiempo además agregaron al nuevo miembro, pero este le desagrado que lo pusieran al lado de Odd que comía todo lo que encontraba.

-¿Siempre eres tan glotón?-pregunto Kenneth con una mueca de asco mientras todos los demás solo asentían.

Entonces una voz muy conocida y molesto por los chicos se escuchó-Hola Ulrich querido-saludo la hija del director

Ulrich que estuvo pensando en la pintura de Yumi todo el día al escuchar esa voz agacho la cabeza y soltó un pequeño y casi inaudible gruñido pero se tranquilizó para levantar la cabeza y responderle-¿Qué quieres Sissi? Ya estaba acostumbrándome a que no me hablaras.

-Solo quería invitarte a comer con nosotros en ves de con este cerdito-respondió con su típico tono altanero.

-este "cerdo" como le llamas es mi amigo así que te agradecería que no lo insultaras-le respondió Ulrich con un tono serio esperando que se fuera, pero en vez de eso.

Sissi solo se rio-Ha solo dices eso porque tus amigos están aquí y porque eres muy tímido para admitir lo que sientes por mi-Yumi harta del atrevimiento de esa niña se levantó molesta y la encaro

-Mira Sissi Ulrich ya te dijo que te fueras porque no nos haces ese favor para todos y mejor de vas.

Sissi solo dio una última risa y se le acerco a Yumi para susurrarle al oído-Ni creas que con esto se acaba lo quieras o no Ulrich será mío porque el destino quiere que estemos juntos así que hazte a la idea de que el y yo estaremos juntos te guste o no-luego se retira a su mesa con sus amigos.

-¿Qué te dijo la vieja bruja?-pregunta Kenneth con un cuchillo clavado en la mesa cerca a la mano de Odd pues este trato de quitarle su comida

-Solo idioteces- respondió con un tono molesto por el atrevimiento de Sissi, pero cambio a una expresión de sorpresa junto con la de los demás por la acción del joven chico.

En ese momento el director Delmas y Jim legaron-Por favor no se levanten quiero anunciarles que a partir de hoy toda la semana no habrá clases porque tenemos que organizar todo para la reunión de padres y maestros que se llevara a cabo la otra semana gracias por su atención-después de esa revelación se retiró y los estudiantes gritaron de júbilo, pero a Ulrich no le agrado mucho la noticia.

Tras salir de la cafetería los chicos veían la seriedad de Ulrich y eso les preocupo mucho en ese momento Kenneth se le acerco-Parece que no te agrado la noticia en cambio Odd no ha dejado de bailar mueve el bote-y era verdad Odd estuvo bailando desde que escucho eso.

Ulrich solo siguió con su mirada seria para responderle-Eso es porque Odd no tiene de que preocuparse por sus padres encabo yo cada vez que lo veo es solo para quejarse de mis calificaciones o que solo debería estudiar y no estar con mis amigos y demás ya estoy cansado de esto-fue todo lo que dijo para luego retirarse.

Kenneth estaba bastante confundido hasta que los demás se le acercaron para explicarle la situación

-El padre de Ulrich no es el mejor ejemplo para describir a un buen padre es estricto al extremo para el no importa lo que se esfuerce Ulrich nada es suficiente.

-Si a pesar de que los últimos meses a mejorado bastante-apoyo Yumi preocupada por su mejor amigo.

-Entiendo, pero si algo he aprendido en mi vida es que un padre así solo terminara perdiendo a su hijo-respondió Kenneth comprendiendo la situación.

-Esperemos que cambien antes de que eso ocurra-apoyo Aelita con un tono de voz triste

El momento de que Yumi se fuera llego y ahora todos se despidieron de ella para pasar a ir a su habitación todos menos Ulrich quien de algún modo llego al techo de la escuela y ahora veía el atardecer mientras meditaba todo lo que vivió los últimos meses.

-Tal vez y solo tal vez la vida de humano no sea algo tan malo y tal vez deba olvidar mi objetivo además dudo que lo obtenga a estas alturas.

A su mente le llego la imagen de una mujer que él conocía perfectamente tras ese recuerdo solo pudo sonreír con tristeza-Han pasado 50 años y lo la he podido olvidar a pesar de que me traiciono no la puedo borrar en ningún día-suelta un suspiro para luego seguir-Yumi creo que fue lo mejor el que solo seamos amigos porque lo único que te traería seria dolor-para luego ver su mano y hacerla puño-Si mis amigos se enteraran de lo que soy en realidad, de mi verdadera identidad qué pensarían de mi-luego se marcha para dormir

 **En casa de los Ishiyama**

Yumi dormía plácidamente sin darse cuenta de estaba siendo rodeada por un aura color rosada y que de su cuerpo salió una inmensa energía color blanca

 **Japón**

En esta tierra en una aldea que se ce que no ha cambiado desde la época antigua en una tumba cercana a un pequeño templo la tierra de esta tumba brillaba con un aura negra y que de esta tumba salió una gran energía color negro y se dirigió con velocidad asía Francia, ambas energías se dirigían a una sección del bosque que lo único que había era una simple cabaña construida al estilo Japón antiguo y al lado un pequeño templo al aire libre.

 **Francia**

Las dos energías la blanca y la negra chocaron con fuerza sobre esa cabaña y al chocar en vez de explotar se compacto formando una forma concreta y cayendo a la entrada de la cabaña una joya de color rosado con un aura blanca, de la cabaña salió una persona.

Era una anciana de cabello largo y grisáceo atada a una larga cola de caballo, estaba algo en jorobada debido a su edad avanzada, tenia un parche en el ojo derecho y vestía como una sacerdotisa japonesa, esta persona lo contemplo todo y veía preocupada la vieja sacerdotisa-Regreso la apostola de los dioses regreso a este mundo ¿cómo es posible?, ahora muchas desgracias sucederán.

 **En Japón**

Había un gran castillo rodeado de inmensa energía maligna en aquel lugar una siniestra figura pensaba-Si por fin después de 50 años la apostola de los dioses regreso enviare a mis marionetas a obtenerla-soltó una ligera y tenebrosa risa.

 **Francia**

En un parpadeo la semana paso rápidamente yKennethse había acostumbrado mas a sus nuevos amigos mientras tanto varios carros se acercaban al Kadic en especial el de una pareja en específico que la esposa discutía con su esposo.

-Te sigo diciendo que debes pasar mas tiempo con Ulrich el no te vera como un padre si sigues solo ignorándolo la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando lo ves solo sea para regañarlo-le reprochaba la, madre de Ulrich la señora Adelia Stern.

-No tengo el tiempo para esas tonterías y el solo debería pensar en sus estudios que me cuestan una fortuna, ya debería olvidar su ridículo pasado y también dejar de juntarse con esa pandilla de inútiles y concentrase en sus estudios como un niño común y corriente-dijo con dureza el padre de Ulrch.

-Ulrich es muchas cosas, pero no es un chico corriente y tú lo sabes, yo estoy agradecida con sus amigos porque lo liberaron de su soledad, ya no tiene la misma mirada llena de tristeza y frialdad, pero si tu insistes en presionarlo tanto e insultar a sus amigos él no te soportará más y de seguro volverá a su vieja naturaleza y su antigua ambición-le reprocho Adelia

-Tonterías

Así Kadic se llenó de carros de los alumnos todos se estaban reuniendo a la entrada de la escuela, pero la tensión se sintió en algunos padres sobre todo con el de Ulrich, pero ese no iba a ser un día tranquilo.

(-)

En un edificio cercano al Kadic una figura envuelta en sombras observaba todo y soltó una ligera risa-perfecto-alzo los brazos y del cielo aparecieron una gran cantidad de monstruos y se dirigían al Kadic-Vallan, vallan y devoren a quienes quieran, pero encuentren la joya sagrada para yo ser el demonio más poderoso jajajajaja.

(-)

En la escuela el director Delmas se presentó y estaba a punto de iniciar la reunión-Sean bienvenidos por favor entren para iniciar nuestra….-no pudo terminar porque una explosión del edificio lo distrajo y justo en ese momento toda la horda de demonios ataco la escuela tratando de devorar a todos los humanos que se encontraban habían seres parecidos a gusanos, ranas, ciempiés, milpiés, serpientes etc.

Jim y la policía que llego al escuchar el escándalo asían lo que podían por ayudar a la gente resguardándola en los lugares más seguros posibles, pero era difícil ya que muchas criaturas obstaculizaron los edificios y la salida quedando solo el patio para refugiarse incluso Jim trato de enfrentar a una monstruo serpiente el resultado este lo mando a volar con un golpe de su cola.

La escuela era un caos total no todos estaban a salvo y algunos estaban a punto de ser devorados pero se salvaban a duras penas en ese momento 3 monstruos uno que parecía un gusano con dientes, otro un gusano con cabeza de rana y el ultimo parecía un milpiés con dientes atacaron a Ulrich sorprendentemente cuando estaban muy cerca lo que paso es que esos 3 monstruos volaron en pedazos mientras la silueta de Ulrich cambiaba y soltaba gruñidos luego se dio cuenta de que un monstruo de apariencia de ciempiés con dientes salidos atacaba a su madre Ulrich dio un potente salto mientras soltaba algo parecido a un rugido-aléjate de ella-declaro luego despedazar a la criatura su madre abrió los ojos para saber que paso y se asustó porque Ulrich cogió ese forma, antes de que se dijera cualquier cosa Ulrich escucho un grito se trataba de Yumi quien abrazaba a su hermano y estos estaban abrazados por sus padres que estaban acorralados por un monstruo con de torso arriba apariencia de una mujer con cabello negro y totalmente descubierta y de la cintura para abajo tenía el cuerpo de un ciempiés, con la misma agilidad y el mismo rugido le dio un potente puñetazo a aquella criatura-no te atrevas a tocarla-haciéndola retroceder.

Aquella acción detuvo todo el alboroto y todos vieron al nuevo Ulrich la familia de Yumi quienes tenían los ojos cerrados esperando el ataque los abrieron y vieron de manera sorprendidos lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Ulrich ahora tenía el pelo largo hasta el final de la espalda con dos mechones largos que le llegaban a los hombros cambiando de su color antes café a uno plateado sus ojos antes negros se convirtieron en un color dorado con una aparecía más bestial, lo más sorprendente de todo eran que de sus manos y pies surgieron garras, su boca obtuvo 4 colmillos y sus orejas desaparecieron de los lados para aparecer encima de la cabeza, pero con apariencia de ser de orejas de perro y se hizo un poco más alto que Yumi.

La mujer ciempiés lo confronto y se burló un poco-Me habían contado que una toto hombre mitad bestia andaba por los alrededores, pero no imaginaba que fueran ciertos.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos los que escucharon y a la vez los confundieron _-¿Mitad bestia? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-_ se preguntaba una Yumi muy confundida.

Ulrich no puso atención a nada más y se dirigió al monstruo-¿No creen que están muy lejos de su tierra que demonios hacen aquí?

Ese monstruo solo se rio-Que pregunta del más tonta lo mismo que tu buscamos la apostola de los dioses-aquella revelación dejo más confundido a Ulrich

-¿La apostola de los dioses? Creí que esa joya había desaparecido hace 50 años.

-Así fue, pero la joya regreso a este mundo claro que no creemos que este aquí solo vinimos por unos bocadillos y tú ¡serás parte de la cena!-la dama ciempiés se lanza sobre Ulrich y de su boca surgen 2 grandes colmillos y sus dientes se afilan pero Ulrich solo va contra ella.

-¡Recibe mis garras de acero!-lanza un golpe con sus garras que le destrozan la mandíbula al monstruo y luego se convierte en un cierra giratoria despedazando el cuerpo del monstruo.

Sin quitar su sonrisa confiada voltea a ver a los otros monstruos-Ya que me dijeron para que vinieron les perdonare la vida márchense si no quieren ser despedazados por mis garras-pero en vez de hacerle caso un grupo de esos monstruos se lanzó sobre el quien solo salo por el aire dando una vuelta y justo sobre el aire-¡Garras de acero!-volvió a lanzar su potente golpe con sus garras despedazando a sus oponente y mancándose con sangre las garras.

Justo cuando Yumi o cualquier otro estaban a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba otro monstruo se acercó a Ulrich este tenía la apariencia de un lagarto con una armadura ligera en su pecho y un espada en su espalda

-Me impresionas ser hibrido eres fuerte a pesar de tener esa sucia mezcla de sangre humana pero no importa hoy obtendré mi venganza- declaro el lagarto mientras sacaba su lengua.

Ulrich solo veía confundido aquel ser y pregunto-¿Y te conozco de algo?.

-Yo soy el legendario demonio Lord Tokagero hijo del poderoso Karamero-pero al ver la confusión en la cara de Ulrich decidió aclarar las cosas-ya veo asi que no sabes nada de nosotros bueno veras mi familia controlaba un extenso territorio por las regiones del sur, pero una criatura arruino nuestros planes hablo de tu padre-cuando menciono eso su tono de voz se puso más molesto mientras que el rostro de Ulrich aparecía una gran sorpresa y los demás presentes solo veían todo con confusión.

-Prometí que algún día me vengaría de tu padre y su familia y sin el en este mundo he venido a vengarme de su descendencia es decir ¡he venido a vengarme de ti HIJO DEL COMANDANTE BESTIA!

Con esa declaración una gran sorpresa apareció en los rostros de la familia de Yumi y esta se acerca un poco a Ulrich para saber la verdad-Ulrich esta diciendo que eres el hijo de Inu no Taisho el gran perro demonio-pero Ulrich solo se limitó a voltear su cara ligeramente con una mirada seria sin responder cosa que molesto a Yumi-¡respóndeme!.

-jajaja así es hibrido he venido a vengarme de lo que tu familia le hizo a la mía-pero para su sorpresa Ulrich solo trono sus garras mientras se reía.

-Lamento informarte que eso sucedió muchos años antes que yo naciera así que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero si quieres pelear con gusto de complaceré.

Eso solo ofendió a Tokagero quien furiosamente le responde-¡como te atreves ese sucio, miserable y mierdoso saco de pulgas nos arruino y me dices que no tienes nada que ver!.

Esas palabras enfurecieron mucho a Ulrich-¿Como te atreves a insultar a mi honorable padre?-esa frase fe todo lo que necesitaba Yumi para confirmar sus dudas

Tokagero de lanzo sobre Ulrich pero este estaba mas que preparado para la batalla-¡Toma esto garras de sangre!-la sangre que estaba en las manos de Ulrich se convirtieron en filosas cuchillas que hirieron de gravedad a Tokagero en la garganta haciendo que saliera mucha sangre para después Ulrich ser el que va a toda velocidad contra el-Y para terminar ¡garras de acero!-con sus manos atraviesa la herida y cortándole las venas terminando con la vida de ese demonio.

-¿Yo vencido por un insignificante mitad bestia cómo es posible?-fueron sus últimas palabras mientras caía muerto.

Esas acciones o por alguna otra cosa causo que los monstruos que quedaban se fueran del Kadic.

Ulrich solo veía sus manos empapadas de sangre mientras pensaba- _ya han pasado muchos años desde que me ensucie mis garras de sangre y aun así tan familiar-_ pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las miradas de todos los presentes.

 **Y TATAN FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO RECUERDEN QUE COMO ME VOY DE VIAJE TARDARE EN SUBIR EL SEGUNDO PORQUE TAMBIEN TENGO UNIVERSIDAD Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS EN QUE PENSAR**


	2. Chapter 2: El secreto de los Stern

" _ **Me llamo Yumi Ishiyama mis amigos y yo tuvimos durante mucho tiempo un secreto, día tras día pelamos contra un malvado virus de computadora llamada Xana al final pudimos derrotarla y apagar la supercomputadora, tras esto esperábamos tener una vida tranquila y ordinaria incluso conocimos a un nuevo amigo Kenneth pero nuestra escuela sufrió un terrible ataque de horrendas criaturas y paso algo que nos sorprendió Ulrich mi mejor amigo ocultaba su verdadera identidad ¿Quién es en realidad y que más secretos se ocultan?.**_

 **Cap 2: El secreto de los Stern**

Todos los presentes en Kadic estaban impresionados por todo lo que sucedía primero son atacados por un gran ejército de monstruos luego Ulrich un simple estudiante mostro ser una criatura extraña que fue capaz de despedazar a muchos de estos enemigos y para aumentar su sorpresa una de esas cosas lo llamo "hijo del comandante bestia".

Ulrich seguía viendo sus garras manchadas con sangre, pero luego sintió la mirada de todos los presentes y los volteo a ver y lo que vio no lo sorprendió, pero si lo dejo algo triste.

Ya que todos tanto adultos como estudiantes lo estaban viendo con una expresión de inmenso miedo el propio Ulrich decidió quitarse los zapatos que quedaron algo dañados al sacar sus garras cuando termino de hacer eso vio que Jeremie se le acercó un poco pero con una clara expresión de miedo poco a poco el resto de sus amigos también se le acercaron incluyendo a William y Sissi pero como todos en ellos se veía en sus rostros una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, todos mantuvieron silencio y Ulrich se limitaba a verlos con una expresión seria hasta que…

-¿Ulrich que está pasando aquí? ¿Quién o que eres en realidad? Y ¿Qué es esa apariencia?-cuestiono Jeremie tratando de salir de su impresión pero teniendo algo de enojo

Con la misma seriedad que había tenido todo ese momento Ulrich responde-Esto Jeremie es mi verdadera forma mi autentica identidad, la apariencia que conocían era un simple disfraz y yo no soy un humano como ustedes soy algo muy distinto basta decir que soy parte una criatura sobrenatural y parte humano-luego suelta una pequeña risa y mira los pedazos de la dama ciempiés a la que mato para proteger a Yumi y su familia-respondiendo a lo que esta sucediendo a qui esas criaturas estaban en busca de un tesoro muy valioso.

Cada palabra dejaba mas atónitos a sus amigos pero en Jeremie despertó una gran furia-Entonces era verdad todo este tiempo nos has estado mintiendo o eres un niño común no de hecho no eres un humano eres un miserable y desgraciado ¡monstruo!.

En vez de enojarse o sorprenderse Ulrich simplemente se rio quedamente como si ya se espera esa reacción-No les mentí por completo digamos que les mentí a medias no soy humano, pero tampoco un monstruo y no pertenezco a ninguno de los dos mundos así de simple es la explicación.

Pero eso solo incremento el enojo de Jeremie y William se le unió en su enojo-Entonces eres un maldito fenómeno-mirando todos los cuerpo o pedazos de cuerpos dio una sentencia-Alguien como tu es una amenaza seria para toda la escuela incluso para toda la ciudad solo mira como dejaste a estas cosas ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que hagas lo mismo con nosotros? Lo mejor es que te vallas así que ¡lárgate ABOMINACION! -William estaba realmente furioso, pero mas por la seguridad de los alumno le enfurecía que Yumi se hubiera fijado en un monstruo.

Tras esa frase Ulrich se limito a ver al resto de sus amigos con una expresión nuevamente seria-¿ustedes piensan lo mismo?.

Veía fijamente una por una a las personas que una vez llamo amigos pero todo lo que veía eran miradas llenas de tristeza y miedo hasta que su mirada se detuvo en una persona en específico-Yumi ¿tú qué piensas?-intento acercarse lentamente pero involuntariamente Yumi retrocedió asustada eso era todo lo que Ulrich necesitaba como respuesta.

-Muy bien entonces ¡amistad terminada!-grito un Ulrich quien termino poniendo una mirada llena de frialdad una como hace ya tiempo no se veía para seguir hablando-De todas maneras ya me estaba hartando de esta vida humana sabía que no podía durar y ahora ustedes me dieron la razones que necesitaba para terminar con esta farsa y poder ser yo mismo-cambia su expresión seria a una sonrisa confiada pero con la misma frialdad en sus ojos -Y lo mejor es que podre volver a buscar mi antiguo sueño.

Los "padres" de Ulrich se le acercaron su padre con una mirada seria y su madre con una llena de tristeza-Ulrich no te precipites esto solo sucede por juntarte con esa pandilla de inútiles-muchos padres vieron al Sr Stern con enojo por esas palabras, pero el solo siguió-Y por no continuar con tus estudios como es debido por eso-pero sus palabras se callaron al ver la mirada de Ulrich.

-¡Cállate maldito insecto!-esto tomo por sorpresa a todos los presente nadie se imaginaba que Ulrich no le tendría respeto a su padre pero su sorpresa se incrementó con las siguientes palabras de Ulrich-No sabes cuánto deteste el aguantar tus miserables regaños tanto que me daban ganas de despedazarte con mis garras y ahora si no te quedas callado juro que eso es lo que te are-la mirada con lo que dijo eso dio a entender que no bromeaba y eso aterro al Sr Stern.

Ulrich luego empezó a reírse de nuevo esta vez parecía realmente feliz como si se hubiera burlado de Odd-Es una fortuna que el día que de enteraran de mi verdadera identidad fuese el día en que yo me enterara del regreso de la apostola de los dioses.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esa cosa?-pregunto un William muy confundido pero Ulrich solo se limito a verlo con burla.

-Eso es algo que no les incumbe a ustedes los humanos-la forma tan fría con lo que hablo rompió el corazón tanto de la Sra. Stern como de Yumi pero no se detuvo hay- Basta decir que con el poder de esa joya sagrada podre obtener aquello que he buscado desde el día de mi nacimiento.

La madre de Ulrich se le acercó lentamente seguro buscando convencerlo de que desista de eso pero Ulrich la detecto fácilmente y la volteo a ver pero en esta ocasión su mirada era mas suave-En cuanto a ti esta vez tu amor maternal no podrá detenerme y lo que menos quiero es que me obligues a atacarte por eso te pido que no intervengas-luego Ulrich pasa a ver a sus antiguos amigos-Y ustedes en nombre de nuestra amistad pasada les sugiero que no se metan en mi camino o de lo contrario no me detendré con mis garras-con esa amenaza todos entendieron que hablaba enserio pero antes de que se fuera alguien busco detenerlo.

-Alto hay Ulrich-quien trato de detenerlo era Jim con un par de policías-No iras a ningún lado antes de que respondas algunas peguntas así que dime ¿cómo lo quieres de la manera fácil o de la manera difícil?-pero Ulrich solo se rio burlándose de esa amenaza.

-¿Tu buscas amenazarme? Que yo recuerde estas criaturas los trataron a todos ustedes como sacos de golpeo y yo los destroce en un parpadeo ¿en verdad buscas intimidarme?.

Eso dejo a Jim y los oficiales preocupados porque el chico decía la verdad, pero Jim como terco que solo podía ser se lanza sobre Ulrich el cual solo hizo un movimiento con sus garras y termino destrozando la ropa del profesor dejándole en calzoncillos color rosa con corazones para risa de todos los presentes.

Después de intimidar a Jim Ulrich decidió irse dando un potente salto y con sorprendente agilidad despareció entre los edificios de la ciudad ninguno-sabia adónde iría primero.

El Sr Stern estaba muy humillado y furioso mientras que su esposa empezó a llorar de la tristeza las cosa empeoraron cuando los padres de William y Jeremie hablaron

-No puedo creer que esta escuela hay aceptado el tener un monstruo en este lugar por mi parte deberíamos deshacernos de el que lo expulsen y no regrese-quine hablaba fue el padre de William.

El padre de Jeremie creía lo mismo pero el se dio cuneta de un problema-Si es verdad, pero el problema es que la ley aun esta a su favor no se puede expulsar a si de fácil por lo tanto propongo otra reunión para votar si ese chico se queda o se va-aunque ninguno de los padres le parecía bien arriesgar a sus hijos así sabía que no había otra alternativa así que aceptaron, pero los padres de los demás chicos no estaban tan de acuerdo.

-Esperen un momento están juzgando injustamente a un chico que nos salvo la vida y a la de nuestros hijos-quien hablo en defensa de Ulrich fue Takeo el padre de Yumi.

Luego su esposa lo apoyo-Estoy de acuerdo y de hecho me gustaría saber bien toda esta historia de parte de los padres del chico-dijo mientras veía fijamente a los padres de Ulrich, pero.

Yo no tengo ninguna intención de decir nada sabia que era un error traer con nosotros a un chico como el-el padre de Ulrich no estaba dispuesto a hablar de hecho ningún padre estaba escuchando y todos se fueron quedando solo la madre de Ulrich, los padres de Odd, Yumi, el director Delmas, su hija y Jim quienes miraban a la Sra. Stern esperando respuestas.

(-)(-)(-)

 **Casa de los Stern.**

Ulrich entro a su habitación rompiendo la ventana y su vista se fijo en la mesa de noche que tenia al lado de su cama sin ningún problema retiro fuertemente es esa revelando lo que parecía ser una puerta secreta en el piso al abrirla saco una ropa guardada en una bolsa de plástico para que el polvo no la ensuciara-han pasado muchos años desde que use mi túnica al fin poder volver a usarla.

(-)(-)(-)

 **Kadic**

Después de llevar a los padres de los chicos y Asus hijos a la oficina del director y darle algo de té a la Sra. Stern para que se calmara estaba lista para hablar.

-Bueno señora nos gustaría que nos contara toda la verdad de lo que está pasando aquí-pido amablemente el director-

La madre de Ulrich tomo un sorbo al te para empezar a contar las cosas-primero solo puedo contarles como conocimos a Ulrich y como llego a la escuela de resto no puedo contarles no porque no quiero si no porque no conozco todo el pasado de el nunca le gusto hablar de el-ante esa declaratoria todos asintieron entendiendo los límites de la explicación.

-Antes que nada, deben saber que yo tuve complicaciones en mi parto por lo tanto perdí al hijo que iba a tener-esa revelación puso tristes a todos los presentes, pero la Sra. Stern continuo su historia-Este suceso nos dejo muy triste tanto a mi como a mi esposo para tratar de superar esto y buscar algo de alegría viajamos a Japón-una mirada de sorpresa apareció en la familia de Yumi-Hay nos divertimos mucho y pudimos dejar a tras el suceso tan trágico que sucedió pero nuestras vidas cambiaron el ultimo día de nuestro viaje, nos detuvimos en una pequeña aldea que aún conservaba muchas cosas de la era feudal es decir no estaba industrializada hay conocimos ala líder de la aldea dijo que era una sacerdotisa y nos permitió almorzar en el bosque pero nos advirtió no ir muy profundo porque ese era el bosque del temible Ulrich.

 **Flashback**

La pareja de Stern estaba tomando un rico almuerzo en un claro muy cerca de la entrada del bosque todo parecía tranquilo hasta que la mujer sintió una presencia.

 _ **Pero mientras comíamos alguien se nos apareció era una joven y bella mujer que aparentaba no tener mas de 18 años con un cabello muy largo y de color negro y vestía igual que la anciana sacerdotisa de la aldea lo que me hizo intuir que también ella era una sacerdotisa nos pidió que la siguiéramos y eso hicimos.**_

Los Stern siguieron a la joven sacerdotisa al interior del bosque hasta llegar a un gran árbol de un tamaño inmenso pero lo mas sorprendente es que en ese árbol estaba Ulrich solo que con un kimono color rojo y estaba clavado por una flecha y a pesar de eso en vez de parecer muerto parecía estar dormido incluso una gran raíz lo tenía atrapado la sacerdotisa se volteo u le hablo a la pareja.

-Este ser es un hombre mitad bestia que quedo sellado por una flecha mágica hace 50 años sin embargo pronto habrá fuertes sucesos que requerían que el pelee y por eso los traje aquí.

 _ **Ante esa explicación nos quedamos sorprendidos y confundidos, pero no nos dio más detalle de esos sucesos y tanto mi esposo y yo tuvimos diferentes sensaciones mientras que el pensaba que no deberíamos meternos e irnos ya al puerto yo me quede con gran tristeza por aquel joven y quería ayudarlo fue cunado la sacerdotisa nos dio más instrucciones.**_

-Antes que nada, deben saber que solo yo puedo liberar a este ser, pero yo ya estoy muerta-esa revelación dejo a los Stern consternados pero antes de decir cualquier cosa la sacerdotisa continuo-por eso convoque esta porción de mi espíritu para traerlos a aquí si desean liberar a este hombre mitad demonio puedo trasferir esta pequeña porción de mis poderes y mis sentimientos para poder liberarlo.

 _ **Si bien mi esposo como es se negaba rotundamente a que hiciéramos eso según el por ser algo totalmente inútil sin decir que peligroso algo dentro de mí me decía que debía hacerlo que muchas tragedias sucederían si no lo hiciéramos entonces acepte.**_

Aquella joven mujer empezó a brillar con un aura rosada-violeta y traslado su poder a la Sra. Stern con eso ella se dirigió hacia el chico en el árbol y al tocar la flecha esta brillaba con un intenso color rosado tratando de sacarla y aunque al principio parecía que no pasaría nada la flecha termino por desaparecer rompiendo el sello.

Con el sello roto el joven atrapado en el árbol despertó y con una potente explosión de su energía sobrenatural destruyo la raíz que lo apresaba y la Sra. Stern callo pesadamente al suelo para luego mirar y ver que efectivamente el joven estaba parado viéndolos con una expresión seria y fría.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Lo liberaste-afirmo una Yumi con una mirada llena de compasión en sus ojos mientras que la Sra. Stern solo asentía.

-¿Quién era esa mujer que los condujo junto a Ulrich?-pregunto el director Delmas pero la señora solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, pero nunca nos dijo su nombre ni quien era ni nada pero-mirando fijamente a Yumi-si puedo afirmar que se parece mucho a ti Yumi-esa revelación dejo aprendidos a todos pero más que nada a Yumi.

-¿y que paso después de que lo liberaste?-quien pregunto fue el padre de Odd con gran curiosidad por seguir escuchando la historia.

Suspirando la Sra Stern continuo con su relato-lamentablemente era un chico bastante temperamental y agresivo cunado estuvo libre nos atacó por según el meterse en su camino, pero yo vi algo más en él.

 **Flashback**

Ulrich atacaba a los dos adultos con sus garras las cuales apenas la familia podía esquivar mientras que el Sr Stern lo vio con furia-oye ¿así agradeces que te hallamos liberado?-pero Ulrich solo se rio un poco

-Es verdad me liberaron, pero están en mi camino para la búsqueda del mi poder así que es mejor que se aparten si no quieren ser descuartizados por mis garras.

Pero la Sra. Stern noto una gran tristeza en el chico y cuando este la ataco de nuevo en vez de esquivar o huir hizo algo que dejo sorprendidos tanto su esposo como al joven demonio que los ataco pues le dio un gran abrazo pero no un abrazo cualquiera este abrazo estaba lleno de amor maternal algo que él no había sentido desde hace muchos años esta acción fue suficiente para que se calmara y les contara parte de su historia.

-Mi nombre es Ulrich y soy lo que se conoce como un hibrido es decir soy mitad hombre mitad bestia porque nací por la unión de una criatura sobrenatural y una humana-decía con seriedad y frialdad se había sentado junto a la pareja en el lugar que ellos tenían su día de campo y les contaba parte de su historia-hace 50 añas busque la joya sagrada llamada la apostola de los dioses para obtener su gran poder desgraciadamente mis planes fueron detenidos por una sacerdotisa-esto ultimo lo dijo con una mezcla de ira y tristeza para después ver a la familia-y díganme ustedes saben ¿Dónde se encuentra la joya sagrada?.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos siendo el Sr. Stern quien respondió-Lo lamento, pero nosotros no sabemos nada de esa joya porque no somos de aquí-pero rápidamente su esposa intervino.

-Pero podemos averiguarte espera aquí y ya volvemos-tras decir eso cogió a su esposo y literalmente a rastras lo llevo a la aladea.

(-)(-)(-)

 **Aldea**

Los dos hablaron con la anciana sacerdotisa del lugar sin entrar en ningún detalle solo le preguntaron sobre la apostola de los dioses y esto sorprendió a la anciana y cambio su expresión a una muy seria-No se como ustedes dos saben de esa joya pero les diré que no traten de buscarla ya que esa joya despareció hace 50 años-tras esas palabras la anciana se retiró al parecer ese tema la había dejado algo dolida.

(-)(-)(-)

En el bosque Ulrich había estado esperándolos y cuando estos llegaron le contaron sobre la desaparición de la aposotola de los dioses tras escuchar eso su semblante cambio a uno serio-entiendo entonces la joya ya no existe, sin embargo, debe haber otra manera de buscar el poder.

-¿Porque no mejor vienes a vivir con nosotros?-quien pregunto eso fu la Sra Stern sorprendiendo al hibrido y a su marido-veo que has pasado mucho tiempo sin una madre ni un padre dime ¿no te gustaría tener una familia de nuevo?.

Sin embargo, el joven hibrido solo suavizo un poco su mirada y la vio fijamente-dime ¿Por qué yo que me convertiré en el mas legendario de los monstruos debería vivir junto una familia humana?

-Te lo pido creo que puedes vivir una vida pacifica si vienes con nosotros ya no es la era de las guerras civiles puedes vivir de manera pacifica y hasta tal vez te guste tener una vida de humano no preferirías eso?.

Aunque al principio Ulrich se mostraba totalmente negado a aceptar tal cosa algo en esa mujer le traía un sentimiento que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo le recordaba mucho a su madre por eso dio su brazo a torcer-de acuerdo lo acepto viviere como humano y veré si esa vida es realmente es para mí pero les advierto si descubro que no estoy conforme con ella no dudare en abandonarlos y buscar mi propio camino en el mundo-advirtió con otra vez su mirada seria y fría.

 **Fin Flashback**

Después de eso lo llevamos con nosotros a Alemania y tratamos de que se adaptara al nuevo mundo incluso logro dormir sus poderes de demonio para tener una apariencia humana lamentablemente es muy difícil que un medio demonio se adapte al mundo moderno y siempre se veía solo, más que eso cada vez que parecía que tendría amigos siempre había algo que hacia revelar su identidad de hombre mitad bestia y lo terminaran rechazando como paso hoy-eso ultimo lo dijo con una gran seriedad y los chicos solo agacharon sus caras con mucha vergüenza pero la señora continuo con su relato-esos incidentes junto a las presiones excesivas de mi esposo causaron que Ulrich se irritara cada vez mas con su vida como humano afortunadamente yo logre que le diera la última oportunidad a Kadic en Francia pero yo solo lo veía solo y frio como siempre.

La Sra Stern tomo aliento después de su relato y se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos al final contar esta historia siempre es difícil para ella para luego ver fijamente a los chicos-siempre vi a ese chico como mi verdadero hijo y lo mas importante me llenaba de tristeza ver que continuaba teniendo la misma mirada fría y que no confiaba en nadie-se rio un poco-hasta que los conoció a ustedes desde que los conoció Ulrich dejo de tener esa misma mirada lleno de odio y frialdad, lamentablemente empezó a despreciar al hombre que se supone tendría como padre no solo por sus constantes exigencias si no también por despreciarlos a ustedes.

La "madre" de Ulrich se termina su te y luego ase una pequeña reverencia a los chicos-realmente les estoy muy agradecido por hacer algo que yo no pude hacer el poder curar y cambiar el corazón de ese chico al que aun veo como hijo-pero los chicos no se atrevían a verla a los ojos siendo Yumi la más expresiva de todos.

-¿Agradecernos? Lo que debería hacer es escupirnos en nuestra cara-todos los adultos se sorprendieron, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa Yumi siguió hablando-Ulrich confió en nosotros nos dio amistad siempre se preocupo y nos ayudo en todo y muy pocas veces pensó mas en si mismo sobre nosotros y gracias a el todos nos volvimos amigos y ¿Cómo le pagamos? Solo descubrimos otra faceta de él y ¿Qué hicimos? Lo despreciamos, le temimos y lo rechazamos-esto dejo a todos los chicos con más vergüenza, pero Yumi cambio su semblante triste a uno determinado.

-Pero yo voy a corregir las cosas, sin importar su apariencia el sigue siendo Ulrich nuestro amigo estoy segura de que si hablamos con el podremos recuperar nuestra amistad incluso puede que siguiera queriendo viviera si con nosotros y ¿Qué dicen ustedes amigos? ¿me ayudaran?-pregunto a sus amigos los cuales al meditar las palabras de Yumi.

Aelita fue la primera en levantarse-Yumi tiene razón Ulrich a hecho demasiado por nosotros yo no podría considerarme su amiga si no me disculpara por los errores que cometí y además yo quiero que vuelva con nosotros como nuestro amigo no me importa si es un monstruo o un humano el sigue siendo Ulrich.

Luego Odd se levantó-a pesar de nunca tomo las cosas con la seriedad que deben ser el me acepto tal y como soy si realmente soy el amigo de Ulrich entonces debo aceptar su condición como monstruo o como humano no importa si el pudo aceptarme con el tonto del grupo entonces yo lo puedo aceptar a el así que chicas cuenten conmigo para buscarlo y disculparnos.

Finalmente, el último fue Kenneth-a pesar que llevo con ustedes poco tiempo estos días fueron suficientes para darme cuenta de algo Ulrich es un verdadero amigo que no juzga a la gente como se ve o por sus raíces los juzga de como son su esencia yo haré lo mismo además se como se siente estar solo en el mundo y se también que el nos necesita mucho ahora así que vamos.

Al ver esa escena todos los adultos no podían hacer nada mas que sonreír con orgullo esos chicos realmente habían madurado y crecido y ahora estaban dispuestos a ayudar a uno de los suyos sin importarles sus secretos o su verdadera forma.

La Sra. Stern estaba mas contenta que nadie y se les acerco-les agradezco mucho chicos se que mi hijo estará bien con ustedes realmente mi esposo los juzgo muy mal ustedes nos son una mala influencia para el todo lo contrario son lo mejor que el haya podido tener en 50 años-pero de una sonrisa cálida cambio a una gran seriedad-pero les advierto Ulrich puede que ahora este realmente determinado a obtener esa joya no se cual es su ambición pero estoy segura de que lo que busca es su gran poder.

-No se preocupe entendemos que ahora Ulrich este mas que obsesionado con ese poder, pero lo conozco y no creo que sea una obsesión sin sentido tal vez podamos convencerlo de que nos diga su obsesión y al final incluso podamos ayudarlo-respondió Yumi con una sonrisa cálida a la mama de Ulrich quien sonrió n forma de agradecimiento.

-Muy bien ya sabemos que están dispuestos a ayudar a su amigo pero la pregunta es ¿saben acaso donde puede estar?-quien pregunto eso fue la madre de Odd y tras esas palabras los chicos se deprimieron un poco porque ese era un buen punto y es que no sabían dónde podría estar su buen amigo pero la madre de Ulrich tuvo una idea.

-De hecho, hay un lugar en el que debe estar antes de ir en busca de la joya sagrada si nos damos prisa estoy segura de que lo alcanzaremos con eso los chicos acompañaron a la madre de Ulrich y se subieron al carro dando dirección a su casa.

 **Casa de los Stern**

Aquí Ulrich se había quitado toda su ropa y antes de cambiarse veía con algo de nostalgia la prenda que iba a ponerse como si le recordara a alguien dejando sus pensamientos de lado lo primero que se puso fue el Kosode color blanco (nota es una pieza básica de vestimenta japonesa usada por hombres y mujeres la cual sirve como ropa interior como sobrerropa), luego se pone Hakama rojo ( nota es la pieza del pantalón de la vestimenta y se caracteriza por ser largo con pliegues) amarra esta pieza con un cinturón y finalmente se pone el Hitoe rojo (Nota esta es la parte superior del traje es como un kimono de sacerdote).

Sonriendo por su cambio de vestuario se dirige al cueco que dejo en la ventana-perfecto ya me puse mi túnica de ratas de fuego ahora podre buscar la aspotoa de los dioses y con ella me convertiré en un verdadero monstruo-decía mientras daba un poderoso salto y se movía de edificio en edificio con una maestría y agilidad sobrehumanas.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **y con esto el capitulo 2 termina espero que les este gustando el fic y sinceramente me gustaría que las personas comentaran que les está pareciendo y todo**

 **nos vemos el próximo fin de semana**


	3. Chapter 3: la apostoa de los dioses

" _ **La señora Stern nos conto como el y su marido durante en un viaje a Japón liberaron a Ulrich quien estaba en un profundo sueño debido a una flecha que lo sello, también nos contó cómo se convirtió en su hijo esta historia nos hiso ver nuestros errores y decidimos buscar a Ulrich para disculparnos y pedir por su perdón.**_

 **Cap. 3: la apostoa de los dioses**

 **En alguna parte del bosque**

Muchas misteriosas criaturas que al parecer eran demonios o monstruos, pero de pequeño tamaño huían porque algo las estaba persiguiendo, entonces una de esas criaturas que parecía un pequeño diablillo de color rojo algo rechoncho y que portaba una alabarda y solo llevaba puesto un cubierto en su cintura se tropeo y antes de que pudiera levantarse alguien lo piso aplastándolo de trataba de Ulrich.

El recogió al diablillo que estaban en sus pies para verlo con una expresión neutral-oye tu y yo necesitamos hablar -la forma con lo que le hablo le dio mucho miedo al diablillo y empeoro cuando pregunto-la apostola de los dioses ¿Dónde está? – la forma que se lo dijo le indico que no aceptaría mentiras y por eso esa criatura hablo como cotorra sobre la ubicación de la joya después de eso Ulrich simplemente sonrió y tiro al diablillo al suelo-perfecto de modo que hay es donde esta muy bien pronto podre tener el poder que busco y yo me convertiré en un monstruo legendario-luego ve detenidamente al pequeño monstruo que estaba atontado por la fuerte caída-en cuanto a ti hiciste muy bien y por eso te dejare ir pero te lo advierto no te metas en mi camino-después de esa advertencia se fue entre los arboles con la gran agilidad que poseía ahora.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

 **Kadic**

Los chicos y sus padres estaban en la entrada de la escuela justo junto al auto de la Sra Stern ya que su marido en su ira se había ido en bus dejando el carro con todo y llaves, los chicos se despedían de sus padres y se prepararon para buscar al chico que una vez los llamo amigos pero que ellos traicionaron.

-Tengan cuidado no sabemos cuantos mas monstruos vinieron por esa joya tan preciada-pidió Akiko la madre de Yumi quien asintió entendiendo el peligro que les podría esperar.

-Si y también no olviden que su amigo ahora es algo mas violento ya que no tiene que reprimir sus instintos así que también deben cuidarse algo de el ¿no creen? - quien pidió eso fue la madre de Odd pero este negó

-Ulrich es algo enojón pero el nunca ataca con crueldad es algo muy distinto del amigo que conozco, de seguro cuando elimino a esas bestias que nos atacaron en la mañana su intención era protegernos-decía Odd tratando de sonar seguro para luego cambiar a una expresión mas tranquila.

-Pero no deben preocuparse de nada mas además en esta misión no tendré la voluntad de tocar los atributos de la princesa Aelita y nuestra amiga Yumi-continuo Odd pero su mirada estaba tranquila mientras que su mano acariciaba la parte posterior de las mencionadas (Nota: jajajaja perdón quería evitar esta parte pero la verdad no puedo jajajaja así es Miroku en inuyasha y así será Odd en el fic).

Las chicas mencionadas solo se estaban estremeciendo al sentir esa mano en su parte posterior y estaban sonrojadas por una mezcla de vergüenza y furia a la vez que levantaba su puño y una vena se hinchaba en señal de su ira- ¿entonces porque lo haces HORA? – pregunta una Yumi enfurecida para después darle una sonara bofetada, pero no fue la única que hizo eso ya que Aelita.

-Ya deja esas payasadas atrevido-dijo Aelita antes de darle ella también una potente cachetada.

Después de ese incidente Odd quedo con las marcas de ambas manos en sus mejillas mientras lloraba con una expresión de dolor en su rostro para luego ser arrastrado de una oreja por su amigo Kenneth-me dijeron que siempre fuiste mujeriego pero que esta faceta de tocar de manera abusiva a las mujeres es muy reciente debería darte vergüenza-después de eso literalmente Kenneth lo lanza a la parte trasera del auto de la Sra. Stern luego los demás se subieron al auto y este arranco directo a la caza de los Stern dejando a los adultos que presenciaron todo con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos tanto por las mañas de Odd como por el carácter de esas dos incluso su sorpresa fue tan grande que el director Delmas se le olvido que Odd y Aelita son primos.

-Eso lo saco de ti-señalo con enojo la madre de Odd mientras que su esposo solo sonreía con nerviosismo.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, pero a la vez se notaba el sentimiento de tensión y de angustia en el aire así que la Sra. Stern decidió romper el silencio incomodo-No deben culparse después de todo una sorpresa así siempre genera impactos de los que no sabemos como reaccionar y por eso terminamos haciendo o diciendo cosas que no pensamos bien, si hay alguien ha quien culpar es al tonto de mi esposo-al decir eso los chicos la vieron fijamente sorprendidos.

-El deber de ese hombre era ser un buen padre para Ulrich y así el dejaría el desprecio que tiene asía los humanos, aunque me sigo preguntando algunas cosas como ¿Por qué tiene ese desprecio tanto a humanos como monstruos?, ¿Cómo termino sellado en el árbol?, ¿Quién era esa joven mujer que me llevo a él? Y ¿Qué amenazas es a lo que se refería? – después de eso parece que el ambiente mejoro un poco pero no mucho y la Sra. Stern volteo ligeramente para evitar cualquier accidente y vio fijamente a Yumi-" _No hay duda esa chica es perfecta para mi hijo no solo es bella, también tiene un fuerte carácter, determinación, generosidad, amabilidad y es muy dulce ya que ella fue la primera en ver su error y querer corregirlo si ella es adecuada pero por alguna razón se parece demasiado a aquel fantasma de sacerdotisa que me ayudo a liberar a Ulrich pero ¿Por qué será?-_ pensó la Sra.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

El auto se detuvo en la casa de los Stern para gran sorpresa de los chicos siendo Kenneth el que pregunto lo que todos pensaban-¿Por qué cree que Ulrich se detuvo en su casa?.

La Sra. Stern solo sonrió dulcemente y con algo de nostalgia-porque en este lugar esta algo suyo que solo usaría si volvía a sus deseos de ser un ser sobrenatural.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosa usaría? -pregunto muy confundía Aelita.

\- ¿Un collar antipulgas? -pregunto Odd pero lo único que se escucho fue de nuevo el sonido de los grillos mientras todos los demás solo lo veían con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota en la cabeza.

-chiste malo-le respondió Kenneth.

Luego de ese episodio todos entraron en la casa afortunadamente el Sr Stern no se encontraba y nadie le dio importancia mientras subían a buscar el cuarto de Ulrich su madre adoptiva les conto lo que buscaría-él lo llamo túnica de ratas de fuego es un kimono rojo el nos conto que era resistente al fuego y a algunos ataque en general le servía de armadura, pero dijo que como no tendría que pelar la guardaría hasta el día en el que decida volver a usar sus poderes.

Al llegar al cuarto de Ulrich ven la ventana roa, la mesa de noche tumbada y la puerta secreta abierta, pero sin rastros de Ulrich ni de la túnica de ratas de fuego solo su ropa tirada incluyendo los calzoncillos lo cual enrojeció mucho a Yumi, pero al ver que llegaron tarde la Sra. Stern se puso a llorar y todos la vieron con mucha tristeza.

Yumi vio la escena con mucha tristeza mientras se acercaba a la ventana para ver al horizonte como si esperara una respuesta de donde podría estar su mejor amigo y la persona que le permitió tener una vida más alegre y feliz y le permitió tener amigos, aquella persona que le había empezado a cautivar el corazón pero ella decidió no tener esos sentimientos debido al dolor que traían, hasta que sintió la presencia de algo poderoso era una sensación muy extraña pero tan fuerte que no la podía ignorar para nada era como si lo que estuviera en el bosque le estuviera llamando con un grito tan fuerte le imposibilitaba ignorarlo y a la vez tenía el presentimiento de que ahí encontraría a Ulrich pero decidió tratar de ignorarlo y cuando se dio media vuelta para irse sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza tan fuerte que le hiso caer de rodillas al suelo como si recuerdos fueran: vio a una joven mujer muy parecida a ella con una expresión fría y vestía como una sacerdotisa antigua con un arco eliminando a muchos monstruos de un solo disparo de su arco, luego vio a ella mientras era animada por Ulrich cuando sus padres pelearon, luego vio a la misma mujer de antes solo que en esta ocasión se encontraba parada bajo un árbol de cerezos que cuyas hojas caían y esa mujer estaba viendo a Ulrich que estaba sentado en una rama del árbol y él también la veía y en las miradas de ambos avía una gran ternura, luego paso a otra visión en la que se vio a ella ser salvada de caer al mar digital por Ulrich y sonreía al saber que fue para ella que escribió el poema, luego paso a otro visión en la que vio a Ulrich y a esa chica en un bote durante el atardecer, la siguiente visión fue de esa vez en el que ella y Ulrich estaba apunto de besarse-cuando las visiones pararon vio que sus amigos la veían con mucha preocupación.

-Yumi ¿estás bien? -pregunto Aelita preocupada, pero Yumi no respondió simplemente se levanto y miro a todos los presentes con un semblante serio.

-Se a donde debemos.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Los chicos regresaron al auto y se dirigieron al bosque en la dirección en la que Yumi les indico pera gran sorpresa de todos ella parecía saber perfectamente donde deben ir.

-Yumi ¿cómo sabes qué dirección debemos tomar? -pregunto un Kenneth algo aturdido porque ya estaban en terreno difícil y el carro se movía mucho, aunque eso no quito la seriedad de Yumi quien respondió.

-No se como explicarlo, pero algo muy fuerte me esta llamando es como si se trata de una presencia que me llama con gran fuerza-la seriedad cono lo que decía las coas asusto a todos y la razón de su seriedad es que le tenia bastante molesta las visiones de Ulrich con esa otra chica más aún le molestaba que esas escenas le parecieran tan familiares en verdad le llenaba de celos.

Odd también decidido romper el silencio incomodo que había, pero hablo casi en susurro a las dos chicas ya que el asunto del que hablaría se trataba de lyoko-oigan estado pensando ¿será que la amenaza de la que hablo aquel espíritu que nos conto la Sra. Stern haya sido Xana? – esa pregunta hiso pensar a Aelita pero Yumi solo negó la cabeza.

-No lo creo Odd ya que como vimos en este mundo hay muchas cosas tan malas como Xana y hasta peor creo que la amenaza por la cual Ulrich debió ser liberado va por el mismo premio que el busca la joya sagrado conocida como apostola de los dioses.

(-)(-)(-)

 **En la parte profunda del bosque**

Ulrich había logrado llegar a donde el diablillo le indico y vio una cabaña construida al estilo japonés antiguo durante la era feudal de las guerras civiles, pero si eso le sorprendió lo que más le dejo atónito y feliz era el templo al aire libre que tenia colgado la joya que tanto buscaba pero antes de poder tomarla escucho el sonido de un auto que llego y al verlo se dio cuenta que era el auto de su familia por lo que cambio su expresión de feliz a una seria que se endureció mas cuando vio quienes eran los que bajaron del carro.

Aunque todos bajaron y encararon a Ulrich Odd y Kenneth al bajar empezaron a vomitar debido al viaje tan movido que tuvieron antes de que alguno de ellos hablara Ulrich se les adelanto.

-¿Por qué están aquí? Les advertí que si se interponían me obligarían a pelear con ustedes, esta es su última oportunidad lárguense y déjenme reclamar el poder.

Pero antes de que tomara la joya las voces de sus amigos lo trataron de detener-Ulrich por favor se que te fallamos y tienes todo el derecho de odiarnos y tenernos rencor al final te terminamos traicionando a pesar de todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, pero créenos que queremos enmendar las cosas-pido una Yumi algo angustiada.

-Ulrich tu nunca dejaste que la ambición te dominara ¿Por qué vas a empezar ahora? ¿Cuál es la razón de querer esa joya y su poder? -pregunto un Odd confundido.

Ulrich solo los miro con una gran seriedad-ustedes que son humanos y han nacido en un mundo pacifico no lo entenderán-empieza a apretar los puños recordando todo lo que sufrió por el rechazo de humanos y monstruos por igual-si hubieran nacido hace varios años en los perdidos de guerra de Japón entonces y solo entonces entenderían mi deseo de poder pero no es así ustedes jamás entenderán como se siente un hibrido-decidiendo terminar la conversación cosa que sorprendió y dejo lastimados a los presentes pero antes de que pudiera coger la joya una flecha envuelta en una energía azul destruyo el templo e hizo que la joya saliera volando lejos de Ulrich quien volteo a ver a la causante de eso.

En la entrada de la cabaña estaba una mujer de mayor edad tenia el pelo blanco atado a una muy larga cola de caballo, se le notaban en las mejillas algunas arrugas y estaba algo encorvada signos de su vejez y además vestía como una sacerdotisa antigua del Japón portaba un gran arco con sus flechas, pero lo sorprendente es que en su ojo derecho tenía un parche ella pareció reconocer al muchacho que trato de robar la apostola de los dioses pero el no reconoció a la anciana sacerdotisa.

-Anciana ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué te metes en mi camino? -pregunto desafiante el joven hibrido pero la anciana simplemente lo miro seriamente.

-Así que es verdad tu fuste liberado hace pocos años pero ¿Cómo? Se supone que ese conjuro te mantendría dormido para siempre-después de hacer la observación volteo la cabeza y se fijo en los extraños que llegaron a su casa pero vio en especifico a dos personas a la primera fue a Yumi- _esa muchacha se ve idéntica a mi hermana Kikyo las diferencias son muy pequeñas pero no hay duda que el parecido es asombroso_ -pensó para luego ver a la Sra. Stern y ambas se reconocieron casi de inmediato-así que fuste tu quien lo libero cuando estuviste en mi aldea, no se como pudiste hacer tal cosa pero creo que fue un error muy grande.

La Sra. Stern la miro confundida pero luego entendió quien era-señora no creo que haya sido un error, algo dentro de mi me indicaba que liberase a ese muchacho del árbol pero que yo pude liberarlo no estoy segura de como pude hacerlo.

La anciana solo se limito a observarla para luego meditar la situación-bueno ahora no importa-vio la joya a los pies de Aelita y rápidamente le aviso-¡tu niña rápido recoge la apostola de los dioses!-Aelita lo hiso justo a tiempo porque Ulrich se lanzó al ataque.

-Les advertí que no se entrometieran ahora verán que hablaba muy enserio ¿garras de acero! -Ulrich lanzo su potente técnica que causo un estallido en el suelo donde golpeo haciendo que el grupo se separara y cayeran fuertemente al suelo incluso Aelita soltó la joya que fue a parar a las cercanías de Yumi quien la tomo y para sorpresa de los presentes esta joya empezó a brillar como si se estuviera purificando, pero otra vez Ulrich lanzo su ataque y Yumi solo pudo protegerse con la palma de su mano como si tratara de empujarlo-'NO!-grito Yumi y ella libero una poderosa energía de color rosado que repelió a Ulrich dejándola impactada tanto a ella como a la anciana sacerdotisa pero ahora Yumi estaba distraída al preguntarse que fue eso y Ulrich aprovecho para volver a atacar

La fuerza del impacto del ataque de Ulrich hiso que la joya volviera a rodar y dejo una pequeña herida en la cintura de Yumi para consternación de esta.

La anciana solo veía esto con una expresión seria mientras sacaba algo de entre sus mangas-no tengo alternativa esos chicos son unos tontos.

La joya había rodado a un rincón cerca a una gran roca donde Ulrich se para para tomarla, pero se detuvo porque varias esferas blancas aparecieron alrededor de su cuello y esas luces apareció un collar de perlas negro con algunos símbolos del yang en rezumen le habían puesto una especie de rosario dejando a Ulrich confundido y por un momento se le olvido la joya.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-se preguntó un Ulrich confundido

La anciana sacerdotisa que había arrojado ese collar al cuello de Ulrich le grito afanadamente a Yumi- niña rápido di un conjuro para detener a Ulrich

Pero esto solo confundió mas a Yumi quien trato otra vez de coger la joya-¿Qué diga un conjuro? Y ¿Qué palabra debo decir?-cuando estaba apunto de coger la joya otro ataque de Ulrich al piso hiso que la apostola volviera a rodar lejos de ella

-Lo que sea rápido di un conjuro para tranquilizar al espíritu-le repitió la anciana que estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué yo lo tranquilice? -pregunto una Yumi muy confundida como si esa anciana no estuviera viendo como los estaba dominando.

Ulrich dio un potente salto directo a la joya-¿pretenden tranquilizarme?-les pregunto con un tono de desafío para luego volver a soltar un rugido antes de caer perfectamente de pie y estar a punto de coger la joya.

- _¿Qué diga un conjuro? Y ¿Qué palabra se supone que diga?_ -se pregunto mentalmente Yumi para luego ver que Ulrich estaba a punto de coger esa extraña joya y al ver sus orejas se le ocurrió una idea- ¡abajo!

El resultado es que ese collar brillo y hiso que Ulrich se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo, tras recuperarse de ese golpe se puso de rodillas-¿pero que demonios es esta cosa?-pregunto con enojo tratando de quitarse el collar pero le fue inútil.

-Es inútil Ulrich no podrás quitarte ese rosario con tus poderes-dijo acercándose la misma anciana, pero esta vez con una expresión mas tranquila y poco a poco los demás también se unieron para ver lo que pasaba.

-Anciana sigues metiéndote en mi camino ¿tanto deseas ir al otro mundo?, pues prepárate porque eso es lo que voy a hacer-amenazo Ulrich, pero.

-Di ese conjuro-dijo un tono tranquilo a Yumi quien asintió y miro a Ulrich.

-Abajo-y el resultado fue el mismo Ulrich estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo.

(-)(-)(-)

Ya había pasado ese incidente todos estaban en la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa mientras ella cocinaba en un horno de leña la cena, luego de revisar como iba el fuego y la comida se acercó a los demás que estaba sentados en el piso viéndola excepto Ulrich que estaba acostado dándole la espalda.

Luego de presentarse cortésmente todos y contar lo que sucedió en Kadic tan solo esta mañana y la misma anciana primero le conto un poco sobre los poderes de la apostola de los dioses para después curar a Yumi de su herida causada por Ulrich y se fijó en Yumi- Yumi así es como te llamas, es bueno ver rostros amigables ya que ahora que la apostola de los dioses regreso a este mundo muchas tragedias sucederán y grandes conflictos estallaran en busca de esa joya.

Yumi quien tenia la apostola de los dioses en sus manos la miro fijamente-¿Cómo los seres que nos atacaron en Kadic?.

La sacerdotisa solo negó con la cabeza-no solo monstruos si no también toda clase de seres con maldad en su corazón capaces de usar los poderes de la joya.

La Sra. Stern decidió intervenir un poco-Y Ulrich se puede saber porque no te unes a nuestra conversación.

Ulrich se limitó solo a ver un poco a yumi sin voltearse por completo-¿Qué espera Yumi entrégame esa perla?-pero en esta ocasión lo desea sin muchos ánimos como si ya no estuviera en esa fase agresiva.

La anciana solo continúo hablando con calma-parece que ya se tranquilizo podemos estar tranquilos porque no importa que tan cerca este de la joya no será de el.

Aunque todos se sorprendieron por el gran cambio que su amigo tenia Yumi tenia una gran duda en su mente-¿Ulrich porque deseas tanto apoderarte de esta joya? Si en estos momentos ya eres bastante fuerte no creo que necesites de mas poder.

La sacerdotisa se acerco a Yumi para explicarle-es que ese sujeto es mitad betia-pero antes de decir cualquier cosa Ulrich dio un gran puñetazo en el piso haciendo un hueco.

-Anciana ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? Hablas de mi como si me conocieras desde hace muchos años.

-¿acaso no me recuerdas?-cuestiono con la misma tranquilidad la anciana para después volver a ver el fuego del horno-es natural soy la hermana menor de la mujer que te lanzo esa flecha me llamo Kaede-esa revelación hiso que todos se sorprendieran pero Ulrich solo se confundió al principio.

-¿Kaede?-pregunto para luego recordar a la niña-eras esa chiquilla.

-Han pasado 50 años es natural que envejeciera con el tiempo.

Ulrich se limito a rascarse un poco la cabeza con una de sus garras-¿te refieres a que todo cambio? Y ¿Kikyo se convirtió en una anciana también? -pasa a sonreír un poco pero sus amigos lo veían con mucha confusión y Yumi algo enojada por la mención de otra chica aunque desconoce totalmente a ella o su relación con Ulrich-los humanos suelen envejecer con gran facilidad que lastima dan.

La anciana Kaede permaneció echando leña al fuego antes de responder- te equivocas mi hermana Kikyo ya esta muerte-aunque estaba de espaldas la anciana se mostraba triste incluso su tono.

Esa revelación dejo a Ulrich con una expresión triste-pero debido a la historia solo Yumi y la Sra. Stern se dieron cuenta de su expresión en la Sra. Había una expresión de tristeza mientras en Yumi algo de enojo.

Pero la anciana seguía con s trabajo en el fuego y sigue hablando-justo aquel día en que te sello con un conjuro usando una flecha.

Para que nadie se diera cuenta de su tristeza Ulrich sonrió con algo de arrogancia-conque eso sucedió esa sacerdotisa murió, bien así podre obtener fácilmente la joya-esto estaba inquietando a todos mas que respuestas lo que encontraron fueron preguntas.

La anciana Kaede se voltea ligeramente-escúchame bien Ulrich no estés tan confiado-mira fijamente a Yumi- Yumi todo indica que tu eres la reencarnación de mi hermana Kikyo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Yumi confundida pero la anciana continuo.

-Y no me refiero solo a la apariencia o al poder espiritual-Yumi recordó como repelió a Ulrich con una extraña luz de su interior pero la anciana continuo-la apostola de los dioses reacciono a tu contacto como si tu energía la trajera a este mundo tu deber es protegerla a cualquier precio.

Se escucho un potente golpe Ulrich había ido a la puerta y golpeo el marco-no deberías meterla en un asunto que ella no entiende, yo estoy dispuesto a obtener la joya pero preferiría que a alguien que llame amiga en el pasado no se metiera-tras esas palabras se retira.

Todos vieron que estaba atardeciendo-les preparare sus camas para que pasen la noche aquí como ven soy una mujer que prefiere lo tradicional no esperen muchas comodidades.

Ninguno de los chicos tuvo problemas, pero Yumi aun asimilaba lo que escucho que ella era la rencarnación de una sacerdotisa que debe cuidar una poderosa joya y que su anterior vida fue la que sello a Ulrich durante 50 años.

La cena estaba lista y la que mas disfrutaba era Yumi porque era un platillo tradicional japonés y aunque todo estaba muy tranquil siempre pasaba algo.

Kenneth le daba un zape a Odd cada vez que este trataba de quitarle su comida lo cual era muchas veces y todos veían esa escena con una gota en la cabeza

(-)(-)(-)

La noche cayo y todos se estaban preparando para dormir, pero Yumi salió para buscar a Ulrich quien estaba en el techo pensando las cosas meditando lo que escucho en la tarde.

-Ya entiendo conque ella murió-se dijo así mismo con un tono triste hasta que escucho a alguien que lo llamaba al voltear se dio cuneta que era Yumi y de un gran salto bajo del techo.

-Ulrich me gustaría hablar con tigo- pidió Yumi amablemente.

Así los dos caminaron por una parte del bosque ninguno dijo nada por un rato debido a lo incomodo hasta que Yumi pregunto lo que temía.

-Dime Ulrich ¿fue por eso que te portaste así cuando nos conocimos?-

Pero Ulrich solo la vio confundida-¿de qué hablas Yumi?

-Me refiero a que fue porque me parezco a esa mujer llamada Kikyo que cuando nos conocimos me trataste de una forma un poco fría.

Ulrich solo mostro seriedad antes de responder-No solo fue por tu parecido también al principio tu olor era igual o muy parecido por eso-eso entristeció un poco a Yumi pero antes de que hablara Ulrich continuo- Pero basto con conocerte bien para entender que tu y Kikyo son muy distintas y gracias a eso pudimos ser amigos, por eso te lo vuelo a repetir entrégame la apostola de los dioses porque te aseguro que no importa como yo igualmente la obtendré-eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono algo amenazante.

Yumi al principio estaba feliz por que Ulrich le dijo que no la estaba comparando pero al escuchar las ultimas partes entrecerró los ojos-¿así? Pues no importa que escandalo hagas si yo uso la pablara abajo-cunado la dice Ulrich vuelve a ser arrastrado al suelo provocando una resista en Yum-hay perdón, pero es para que no lo olvides-le dice con una sonrisa inocente.

Con esfuerzo Ulrich se levanta y luego los dos se van a la cabaña para descansar sin notar que una parvada de extrañas y malignas aves los estaban espiando.

 **Fin del capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4: La destrucción de la apostola

" _ **por fin logramos encontrar a Ulrich junto con aquel tesoro que tanto ansiaba una perla llamada apostola de los dioses, aunque no logramos tranquilizar a nuestro amigo la anciana sacerdotisa que estaba en ese lugar le puso un extraño rosario con el que puedo mandarlo al suelo, también descubrimos que aparentemente soy la rencarnación de una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo la antigua enemiga de Ulrich quien quedo sellado durante 50 años por una de sus flechas y ahora yo debo cuidar de esta perla pero ¿Qué pasara ahora?.**_

 **Capítulo 4: La destrucción de la apostola de los dioses**

Justo como la anciana Kaede dijo para que los chicos y la Sra. Ster durmieran les dejo un futón a cada uno para poder dormir, para Yumi no sería ningún problema en cuanto a los demás prefirieron tratar de dormir aunque Ulrich les dejo un par de tapa oídos a cada uno aunque Yumi y Aelita sabían las razones tanto su madre adoptiva como el pequeño del grupo y la anciana Kaede estaban confundidos por esto hasta que Odd se durmió y ahí lo entendieron todo.

Ulrich decidió quedarse en el techo porque tenia un mal presentimiento que resulto ser cierto ya que empezó a destruir con sus garras a unas extrañas aves que aparecieron en el cielo.

Estas tenían la apariencia de cuervos, pero eran almenos el 3 veces del tamaño con el pico mas largo y filoso y tenían 3 ojos pero al parecer eran solo cobardes porque tan pronto Ulrich apareció los cuervos salieron volando y huyendo pero al parecer su presencia inquieto al hibrido.

-Están siendo atraídos por el olor de la aopstola de los dioses, estas aves no me inspiran ninguna confianza-en su voz había algo de preocupación.

(-)(-)(-)

El día comenzó y la anciana Kaede empezó a cocinar en su horno de leña el desayuno mientras que poco a poco sus invitados iban despertando, hasta que el único que quedaba dormido era Odd y roncaba como un oso en plena hibernación cosa que sorprendió a la vieja sacerdotisa y a Kenneth.

\- ¿Siempre es tan dormilón? -pregunto impactado el joven por como dormía Odd

Yumi solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras Aelita le respondía-No tienes ni idea de hecho una vez Jim tuvo que hacer toda una serenata de trompeta para tratar de despertarlo y ni así pudo lograrlo-con eso todos los presentes se rieron excepto la anciana Kaede quien continuaba preparando el desayuno, pero si se preguntó una cosa.

\- ¿Y cómo lograron despertarlo? -pregunto, pero antes de que le respondieran ella levanto un poco la tapa de la olla dejando salir un muy sabroso aroma que despertó a Odd quien salió como flecha disparada por arco y se puso de rodillas con el plato en las manos y jadiando como, pero pidiendo comida echo que dejo tanto a Kenneth como a la anciana sorprendidos, mientras que Yumi y Aelita solo se aguantaban las carcajadas que querían salir por como actuaba su amigo.

-Bueno anciana Kaede hay tiene su respuesta-dijo Aelita aun con ganas de reírse, pero aguantándolas, mientras tanto la madre adoptiva de Ulrich presenciaba todo y una sonrisa de felicidad se mostro en su cara al parecer el chico mitad bestia que adopto realmente sabia escoger a sus amigos pero tras ese pensamiento en entristeció mucho al creer que ni ellos podrían ayudarlo ahora que estaba decidido a obtener los poderes de la perla.

(-)(-)(-)

Ulrich seguía vigilando en el techo de la cabaña al parecer no tenía ganas de comer pero si estaba algo preocupado por las aves que vio la otra noche a pesar de que las logro ahuyentar de una manera muy fácil.

(-)(-)(-)

En el interior de la cabaña todos disfrutaban de un rico desayuno, pero la mas feliz era Yumi porque no solo comía cosas del Japón antiguo, sino que también estaba comiendo de una manera verdaderamente tradicional, sin embargo a pesar de la delicias que comían y el ambiente agradable avía algo que le inquietaba.

-Disculpe anciana Kaede, podría decirme porque una sacerdotisa se encuentra en una tierra tan alejada de su hogar.

La anciana solo se limito a observar a la joven chica antes de responderle-Pues veras, adquirí este terreno para viajar cuando necesitaba descansar de mis labores o para despejar la mente de los horrores que a beses la atormentan, sin embargo Yumi este no es el momento mas adecuado para que te preocupes por mi escúchame bien la apostola de los dioses siempre trajo muchas desgracias a este mundo, antes de estar bajo el cuidado de mi hermana muchas criaturas asían de los actos mas atroces para apoderarse de ella, mi hermana Kikyo dedico mucho años de su joven vida a su protección y por desgracia ese deber cae en ti ahora, porque tú y solo tu tiene el poder de purificar esta joya.

La anciana se levanto ante la mirada sorprendidas de todos los presentes mientras iba a lo que parecía una especie de armario y de el saco un arco de color rojo y una cajuela de flechas tras mirar el arma uno segundos se dirigió a donde estaba Yumi.

-Este arco es usado por algunas sacerdotisas de menor rango, es un arma adecuada para que vallas fortaleciéndote en el largo camino que te toca seguir para proteger esta perla-dijo la anciana sacerdotisa mientras le entregaba el arma a Yumi.

Yumi lo recibió con cierta duda pero también con confusión, es decir ella era buena con las artes marciales y los bumerang pero nunca había usado esta clase de armas además aun tenia dudas de que si seria capaz de cumplir con tan importante labor pero antes de contestar cualquier cosa la anciana Kaede continuo hablando.

-Se que aun tienes muchas dudas por los desafíos que afrontaras, pero créeme tienes un extraordinario poder dormido dentro de ti.

-Pero que flojos-bromeo Odd pero como es costumbre en sus chistes solo se escucharon grillos mientras que todos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota en la cabeza.

-Chiste malo-dijo Kenneth

La anciana Kaede decidió ignorar eso y continuar su explicación a Yumi-ese poder te ayudara en la protección de la perla y por suerte aun tienes la capacidad de activar el collar de dominación por si Ulrich busca quitártela.

Ante aquella revelación los chicos se miraron entre si no entendían porque esa anciana tan buena con ellos mostraba tal desconfianza en su buen amigo, al parecer los secretos de su pasado son mas profundos y complicados de lo que ellos creían, pero antes de hacer cualquier comentario se escuchó un extraño sonido.

Era el celular de la Sra. Stern al parecer logro encontrar red a la cual conectarse y le llego un mensaje, la Sra. Stern leyó lo que decía y una mirada de sorpresa apareció en su rostro y sin dudarlo dos veces fue a buscar a Ulrich aun en el techo.

(-)(-)(-)

En el techo de aquella cabaña Ulrich seguía acostado antes de escuchar que lo llamaba la mujer que una vez llamo madre así que decidió bajar dando un potente salto.

-Ulrich recibí un mensaje de tu pad…..digo del Sr. Stern-corto su madre adoptiva antes de decir algo que pudriera enojar más al joven hibrido-en fin dice que la reunión en la que decidirán si te quedas en Kadic o te expulsan será dentro de unos 3 días- el tono con la que la Sra. Stern lo dijo era como si esperaba que se alegrara pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada seria departe de Ulrich.

-Tu tono sugiere que eso debería alegrarme-luego sierra los ojos de manera resignada-te informo desde ahora que no deberían molestarse en ese asunto ya que no tengo la intención de volver a la escuela Kadic-abre los ojos de una forma algo brusca y continua su explicación.

-Ya que descubrieron que no soy un humano dudo que los padres cambien de opinión, además no me interesa volver a ese lugar ya que encontré la aposotla de los dioses, cuando la obtenga no tendré que seguir preocupándome por asuntos humanos eso es todo.

Su madre adoptiva estaba en shock pero sabía que no había nada que hacer ya que Ulrich fue el que tomó esa decisión pero al poco tiempo los demás chicos llegaron para cuestionarlo.

-Ulrich entiendo que desprecies el volver a Kadic más después de como fuiste tratado la última vez, pero podrías decirme ¿porque tanta obsesión con esta perla? -pregunto Odd ya arto de la situación tan confusa.

Ulrich solo los miro a todos con seriedad antes de responder-Con esa valiosa joya obtendré lo que estado buscando durante casi 150 años, con la apostola de los dioses en mi poder lograre convertirme en un verdadero demonio, es decir me desare de mi parte humana y seré no solo un monstruo completo, sino que también en uno de los más legendarios de todos los tiempos.

Ante aquella revelación todos lo miraron perplejos, porque no podían imaginarse el grado que su ambición tenia y ahí entendieron lo difícil que seria hacerle recapacitar.

Pero Yumi estaba bastante triste porque el chico que se convirtió en su primer y el mas querido (en mas de un sentido) de sus amigos pretendía abandonar su lado humano para ser un monstruo completo, pero antes de que pudieran hablar más.

-Así que te lo pediré de la forma más fácil Yumi entrégame la apostola de los dioses por las buenas o tendré que arrebatártela-amenazo Ulrich

Kenneth sol suspiro cansado entendiendo la situación y miro a su amiga-Yumi-es todo lo que necesito para darle la indicación a su amiga quien solo asintió.

-¡abajo!-con esa orden paso lo que siempre paso el collar se activa y Ulrich queda estampado en el suelo.

Levanta la cara con enojo viendo el collar y luego sosteniéndolo-esta maldita cosa devuelvo.

Esa escena basta para que todos los presentes se rieran de la situación de aquel chico que aun consideraban su amigo se encontraba porque con una solo palabra de Yumi bastaría para tranquilizarlo.

Pero entonces un olor que captó la atención de Ulrich hiso que se levantara de golpe en posición para pelear.

Al principio sus amigos se confundieron, pero después lo entendieron todo porque aparecieron un grupo de 10 hombres que al parecer eran bandidos, pero había algo raro en ellos sus rostros no mostraban que estuvieran cuerdos y caminaban como si fueran zombis.

-Denos la apostola de los dioses-decían, pero incluso su vos sonaba como si fueran zombis cosa que aterro un poco a los chicos, pero más que a todo.

-Son solo bandidos ¿no? Humanos normales-decía Odd abrazado a Kenneth quien también estaba abrazado a él y igual que Odd temblaba con miedo.

-Pues entonces deja de ser tan gallina y enfréntalos.

-Se equivocan estos ya no son hombres-dijo Ulrich con un tono serio para mirar fijamente a los intrusos-sabia que desde anoche que vendrían.

Nuevamente todos estaban confundidos, pero antes de decir alguna palabra escucharon un sonido de algo rasgándose y destrozándose.

Ese sonido resulto ser que desde el pecho de esos hombres surgieron las cabezas de los misteriosos cuervos que Ulrich estuvo matando en la noche anterior, ese espectáculo tan gradezco ocasiono que Aelita y la Sra. Stern apartaron los ojos con horror, Yumi se estremeciera mientras que Odd y Kenneth vomitaban en unos arbustos.

Yumi se acercó a Ulrich poniéndose a su lado aun con esa repúgnate imagen frente a ella- Dime Ulrich que esta sucediente.

-Justo como lo pensé hicieron un nido-todos miraron sorprendidos a Ulrich-Desde anoche se introdujeron en el corazón de sus presas y estuvieron comiendo su corazón, ja, los cuervos de la muerte no son fuertes por eso usan a otras criaturas para defenderse, estas criaturas son de los más asquerosas.

Ulrich se abalanzo sobre sus enemigos destruyéndolos con sus garras en un parpadeo ya sea destrozando directamente al animal o destruyendo primero el cuerpo que ya estaba muerto para luego derrotar al monstruo antes que escapara hasta que solo quedo uno.

Corriendo con sus nuevas capacidades se dirigía velozmente asía el ultimo bandido que quedaba, el cual era mas grande y fornido que los anteriores pero antes de que Ulrich pudiera ejecutarlo, la criatura denominada cuervo de la muerte escapo del pecho de su huésped para ir por Yumi.

Al ver asía donde se dirigía Ulrich inmediatamente le advirtió-Yumi cuidado mantente alejada-sin embargo, era tarde y el cuervo casi logra darle un peligroso picotazo en la cara a Yumi quien por suerte logro tirarse al suelo esquivando el ataque, pero al hacer eso la joya que traía en el cuello cayo y rodo lejos de ella

\- ¡La apostola de los dioses! -grito Yumi preocupada.

Antes que cualquier pudiera cogerla la monstruosa ave la agarro con su pico y emprendió el vuelo mientras se la comía.

Al comerse esa perla la ave empezó a mutar y transformarse no solo se hiso mas grande si no también mas fea a simple vista parecía un pteranodon con plumas y colmillos además se le alargo la cola.

Al ver eso Ulrich iba a ir tras ella, pero primero se acercó a Yumi y le ofreció ir con el en su espalda, aunque al principio Yumi dudo sabia que debían detener a esa criatura así que se subió a la espalda del hibrido y juntos perseguían a esa cosa.

-Escúchame Yumi Kikyo era una estupenda arquera si eres su reencarnación hay alguna posibilidad de que también tengas esas grandes habilidades con el arco, por lo tanto, trata de derribarlo con tus flechas.

En la mente de Yumi solo estaba detener al monstruo por lo que decidió intérnelo, tensiono el arco con una de sus flechas y apunto al animal parecía que no fallaría así que disparo y la flecha iba directamente a esa criatura, pero la flecha empezó a caer antes de que siquiera pudiera rozarle esa escena hiso que Ulrich callera al suelo de cara de una forma cómica mientras que Yumi quedo sentado encima de el con una expresión de confusión en su rostro antes de ver al piso donde estaba Ulrich

-Oye ¿no era una invención que Kikyo era una buena arquera? -pregunto Yumi confundida por el efecto que tuvo la flecha.

Ulrich solo levanto un poco la cabeza para mirarla algo molesto-No mas bien tu no tienes buenas habilidades.

Después de esa escena Ulrich retomo la persecución y otra vez se acercó lo suficiente a ese animal para estar en el blanco de Yumi quien volvió a preparar una de sus flechas, apunto mientras rogaba mentalmente- _No se exactamente quien seas, pero si estas hay ayúdame Kikyo_ – Yumi se puso en la misma posición que usaba la antigua sacerdotisa para arrojar su flecha o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Ulrich, luego de nuevo Yumi soltó la flecha y esta estuvo más cerca de golpear a la criatura pero de nuevo antes de llegar la flecha callo.

Eso hiso que Ulrich dejara a Yumi bajándola de su espalda para confusión de la chica-oye ¿Qué haces? -pregunto un poco molesta Yumi.

Ulrich solo la miro algo serio-desde aquí podre destrozar a esa sabandija yo mismo con mis garras, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí no podre hacerlo si te llevo en mi espalda-después de decir eso Ulrich dio un potente salto a la copa de un árbol dejando a Yumi algo triste pero después entendió que tal vez era lo mejor porque después de todo no fue de mucha ayuda tratando de derribar a esa criatura.

Ulrich llego a la copa de los arboles y las uso como impulso para poder dar un salto tan potente que llego a estar sobre la horrenda ave sonriendo con la confianza que estaba amostrando ultimadamente hace tronar sus dedos y luego lanzar su potente ataque-¡garras de acero!-con sus garras imbuidas de su energía demoniaca Ulrich logro destrozar a la ave monstruosa derramando sus pedazos de carne por todas partes incluso algunos pedazos cayeron cerca donde estaba Yumi Ulrich logro caer perfectamente de pie encima de una árbol sonriendo algo arrogante ante su hazaña.

Pero su sonrisa se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vio lo que paso y es que debió al poder que le otorgo la apostola de los dioses permitió que ave monstruosa se empezara a reconstruir de manera rápida volviendo a su estado eso hiso que Ulrich gruñera de frustración antes de volver a dar otro potente salto.

De nuevo estaba encima del ave y con sus garras lanzo una vez más su técnica y el resultado fue el mismo el ave destrozada y varios pedazos de su carne cayendo por todas partes, pero, después esas partes se fueron agrupando y regenerándose reformando al animal una vez más.

Esa escena hiso que Ulrich gruñera como un perro con frustración-maldición mientras no consiga quitarle la apostola de los dioses a esa ave no importará cuantas veces la mate seguirá reformándose ¿acaso no existe una forma para destruirla por completo?

El ave estaba casi regenerada por completo mientras se adentraba más asía el bosque, pero Yumi quien presenciaba todo y se preguntaba lo mismo que Ulrich vio que una de sus garras aún no se había juntado con el resto del cuerpo y antes de que fuera por el cogió la garra porque en su mente se le ocurrió una idea.

Tomo la garra y la ato en una de sus flechas y se fu a un claro donde podría apuntarle bien a la monstruosa criatura, su idea era bastante ingeniosa como esa ave reconstruía su cuerpo al absorber la agarra para regenerarla guiaría la flecha directamente asía ella, por tercera vez tenso el arco con la flecha y apunto al monstruo soltando la flecha que salió volando como una potente bala.

Ulrich viéndolo todo lo entendió de inmediato-ya entiendo, si se regenera con la garra atada a esa flecha esta no caerá ni se desviara ira directamente a la criatura con toda su potencia y la lograra eliminar que ingeniosa-él estaba bastante sorprendido Yumi era brillante es verdad pero demostrar esta clase de ingenio en medio de una situación tan critica era digno de reconocerse.

Como se predijo la flecha iba directamente al ave monstruosa pero lo que ninguno noto es que esta no era una flecha común, y no solo por el hecho de tener la pata de un ave monstruosa atada si no que estas en la punta brillaba con una especie de aura de color rosa muy parecida a la luz que uso Yumi para alejar a Ulrich cuando este los estaba atacando.

La flecha dio directo en el blanco y desintegro por completo a la bestia, pero este no fue el único efecto además de que la flecha por el impacto y la energía desatada se desintegrase, la apostola de los dioses también recibió directamente el impacto y esta al principio sufrió una pequeña grieta la cual fue incrementándose hasta hacerse muchos pedazos.

Nadie sabia lo que pasaba porque todo lo que veían era un gran esfera de luz de color rosado pero todos se preguntaban que rayos pasaba, entonces tres fragmentos se dispersaron por el territorio como estrellas fugases y después la enorme esfera se dirigió directamente al este aumentando la confusión de todos los que veían lo que ocurría.

(-)(-)(-)

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede los chicos observaron el misterioso espectáculo con muchas dudas en su mente, pero la Sra. Stern se acerco a la anciana sacerdotisa e hiso la pregunta que todos tenían en su mente-anciana Kaede ¿y ahora que va suceder?.

La anciana Kaede que todo el tiempo tuvo una mirada llena de horror lo que hiso que todos los presentes sospecharan que ella sabia lo que iba a pasar.

Ella sin quitar su mirada llena de horror y tampoco dejar de mirar al cielo tras ese espectáculo de luces respondió-significa que muchas desgracias van a ocurrir.

Eso solo hiso que los chicos se miraran al principio confundidos, pero después de una manera algo preocupada, ya que después de todo lo que experimentaron en los últimos entendieron que había muchas cosas que desconocían y que podrá ponerlos a ellos y al mundo entero en un peligro mucho mayor que nunca, una amenaza mayor incluso que Xana o cualquier cosa que hallan visto en el pasado.

(-)(-)(-)

En lo profundo del bosque, Yumi callo exhausta por el esfuerzo y el gasto de energía que uso para lanzar esa flecha, para luego entender todo lo que pasaba o al menos entendía porque tantos seres incluyendo al chico que una vez lamo amigo estaban tan obsesionados por esa perla.

Y es que si esa perla le dio semejantes poderes a un ser que Ulrich catalogo como débil entonces que pasaría su callera en un ser realmente malvado y poderoso se apoderase de ella, con ese pensamiento Yumi si se espanto y luego se pregunto si realmente seria bueno que Ulrich tuviera esa peligrosa joya pero antes de que cualquier otro pensamiento inundara su mente Ulrich bajo de los arboles y la miro con aun con una expresión de sorpresa.

Recuperando la compostura Ulrich se dirigió a Yumi-Vamos a buscar la apostola de los dioses-dijo para subirla de nuevo en su espalda sin sabes lo que realmente paso con ella.

(-)(-)(-)

Ya muy lejos de los terrenos de Francia de hacho estaba muy apartado de Europa y del continente de Asia la gran esfera de energía que contenía los el resto de los cientos o miles fragmentos de la apostola de los dioses se dirigía a Japón, se puso en medio del sagrado continente y hay exploto en una gran ráfaga de energía que disperso todos los fragmentos que contenía por el país, estos parecían una lluvia de estrellas fugases que dejo maravillados a todos los habitantes sin darse cuenta de que realmente sucedía.

Además de dispersar los fragmentos de la apostola de los dioses la energía liberada tuvo otros efectos sobre el país sus habitantes, poco a poco las grandes ciudades se convirtieron el pequeñas aldeas antiguos, enormes palacios feudales pertenecientes a señores y terratenientes, en enormes templos dedicados a entrenar monjes y sacerdotisas o simplemente volvían a ser enormes y espesos bosques, al mismo tiempo las personas cambiaron prácticamente todos los hombres llevaban el cabello recogido en cola de caballo y todas las mujeres lo llevaban largo y suelto con excepción de unos pocos y pocas, la gran mayoría de las personas cambiaron su atuendo al de ropa de campesinos de Japón, otros pocos su vestimenta cambio a la de un monje para los hombres y sacerdotisa para mujeres, otros su ropa cambio a los de samuráis y guerreros o bandidos y una gran minoría sus ropas se convirtieron en elegantes atuendos y kimonos lujosos pertenecientes a la nobleza, en resumen Japón regreso al perdido Sengoku era feudal y de guerras civiles.

Lo mas extraño es que ningún humano se entero de lo que sucedía para ellos el tiempo seguía igual ellos vivían en ese periodo nada había cambiado para ellos pero si habían seres que vieron los cambios.

Todos los demonios y criaturas sobrenaturales que estaban escondidos o dormidos presenciaron no solo el regreso y la dispersión de la apostola de los dioses y a la vez presenciaron el radical cambio de sus tierras.

En un acantilado dos figuras observaron todo lo que pasaba, la figura mas pequeña y con diferencia, se acercó al más alto y le hablo con un tono algo agudo-amo bonito ahora que la tierra vuelve a su estado original será mas fácil buscar la tumba-pero su señor no le respondió simplemente veía el suceso

 **Bosque de Francia**

Ulrich y Yumi estaban buscando entre los arbustos la apostola de los dioses

-Sigue buscando Yumi debe estar por acá-pero antes de que siguieran detecto un repugnante olor-¡Yumi agáchate!-grito Ulrich y Yumi hiso caso.

Ulrich lanzo su ataque y destruyo la cabeza de esa monstruosa ave que se dirigía a Yumi y al destruirla callo un pequeño pedazo de cristal o al menos eso parecía ser.

-¿Qué es eso Yumi?-pregunto Ulrich al ver que Yumi se acercaba y lo recogía.

Yumi primero vio detenidamente el fragmento y luego pensó la mejor manera de responderle porque sabia que no le gustaría la respuesta, pero al no encontrar la respuesta adecuada decidió ir directamente al grano-creo que es un fragmento de la perla

-¿Qué DIJIJISTE?-exclamo Ulrich molesto al entender que la perla sagrada que buscaba se destruyó y se convirtió en fragmentos.

 **FIN**

 **BUENO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD NO ME DEJABA DESCANSAR NI TENER TIEMPO PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA PERO AL FIN TUVE TIEMPO PARA CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA**


	5. Chapter 5: en busca de los fragmentos

" _ **La apostola de los dioses una preciada perla la cual puede conferir enormes poderes a su poseedor por eso es buscada tanto por humanos como por monstruos y eso incluye a mi amigo Ulrich el hombre mitad bestia, pero ahora la joya se a fragmentado y es nuestra responsabilidad recuperar los fragmentos juntos, una nueva aventura comenzara"**_

 **Capitulo 5: en busca de los fragmentos**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Francia, todas las personas habían olvidado el espectáculo de luces que paso exactamente el día anterior, bueno todos menos los que presenciaron los acontecimientos de primera mano.

En ese momento Yumi se dirigía a la escuela caminando, por fortuna las clases no reiniciaron hasta ese día y ella junto con sus amigos y la Sra. Stern pudieron quedarse otra noche en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Yumi estaba muy pensativa recordando no solo lo sucedido con su amigo, si no también recordando como termino destruyéndose la perla sagrada y lo que se habló con todos la noche anterior.

 **Flashback**

En la noche después de que se rompiera la apostola de los dioses todos los chicos y la madre de Ulrich estaban dentro de la cabaña con la anciana Kaede y tratando de disfrutar un poco del agradable fuego de la chimenea pero estaban en el terrible problema que ha sucedido, pero Ulrich estaba mas que todo frustrado y un poco enojado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? -pregunto algo molesto Ulrich al ver que la perla que durante tanto tiempo y desespero busco se encontraba destrozada.

-Ulrich no tienes porque enfadarte-trato de calmarlo la anciana Kaede para después dar la explicación que todos buscaban-como puedes ver la flecha con la que Yumi utilizo para eliminar a esa criatura no solo cumplió con su objetivo, sino que además destruyo la perla haciendo que se dividiera en varios fragmentos, lo peor es que no sabemos en donde se encuentran todos los fragmentos ya que se dispersaron en alguna parte y tampoco sabemos con exactitud si son 100 o 1000.

Ante esa revelación todos estaban sorprendidos, pero no hubo tiempo de hablar porque la sacerdotisa continuo con la explicación-lo mas trágico de todo es que ahora muchas criaturas sobrenaturales estarán en busca de esos fragmentos y no importa que solo se apoderen de uno solo si lo hacen sus poderes serán tan grandes que temo que muchas desgracias sucederán.

Todos tenían un semblante serio en sus caras definitivamente las cosas no solo se habían complicado más, sino que también todo se había vuelto mas peligroso-todo esto paso por culpa mía-admitió una Yumi algo triste por lo que ella entendía acababa de desatar sobre el mundo.

La anciana Kaede no le dio importancia a la tristeza de la chica porque sabía que había cosas mas importantes que pensar en ese momento-Yumi, Ulrich y también todos ustedes-señalo a los mencionados y a los chicos menos a la Sra. Stern-deben unir fuerzas y recuperar todos los fragmentos, rápido háganlo antes que la verdadera catástrofe surja y traiga demasiadas víctimas.

Todos se sorprendieron con la petición de la anciana sacerdotisa, pero Ulrich solo sonrió un poco confiado ante esa revelación- ¿estas segura de eso?, yo soy uno de los malos que están en busca de la pelar.

La anciana Kaede solo suspiro algo derrotada-es que no tenemos otra opción, Yumi tiene una vista de halcón para encontrar los fragmentos, pero me temo que si tu no le ayudas con tu poder entonces ninguno de los dos podrá con esta tarea.

En ese momento Aelita levanto la mano en señal de querer hacer una pregunta-disculpe anciana Kaede pero si Yumi tiene la fuerza espiritual para detectar y purificar los fragmentos de esa joya y Ulrich tiene el poder para protegerla y derrotar a los malvados que los tienen entonces ¿en dónde pintamos nosotros? -eso ultimo lo pregunto con gran confusión por no saber qué papel tenían que cumplir ellos.

La anciana Kaede solo los vio con algo de seriedad-un buen equipo-eso dejo a los chicos a un más confundidos-, eso es lo que veo en ustedes, cada uno tiene un poder dormido o una gran capacidad que le será muy útil en este viaje entre mas seres fuertes ayuden en esta misión más fácil será para ustedes completarla-después de decir eso se levanta y va al armario donde saca una gran tela, para volver a sentarse frente a los chicos y desenvolver la tela revelando algunas cosas.

-Tu Aelita se que eres una chica muy dulce y que odias la violencia de cualquier forma, pero me temo que ya viste que de este conflicto no hay manera de terminarlo si no es peleando-ante esa revelación Aelita solo asintió algo triste porque ella era firme en su creencia de paz y no pelear.

La anciana primero le entrego una caja, y al abrirla se vio varias medicinas y lo que parecía una libreta-este kit tiene varias excelentes medicinas ancestrales de mi tierra natal, para enfermedades, heridas graves e incluso envenenamiento, la libreta lleva los ingredientes y la forma de prepararlos adecuadamente, esto no solo te lo entrego para que lo uses tú el preparar brebajes es otra de las tareas de un sacerdotisa y me gustaría que ayudes a Yumi con esa tarea durante el viaje-ante eso todos se quedaron mudos pero su sorpresa se incrementó cuando cogió lo que parecía un bumerang gigante tan grande como una persona-este bumerang se llama Hiraikotsu, hecho a partir de los huesos de muchos demonios te ayudara a defenderte y para no convertirte en una carga para tus amigos-Aelita lo recibió y haciendo una reverencia le dio las gracias.

Luego se dirigió al pequeño miembro del grupo, cogió lo que parecía ser un bastón muy largo este era café en el largo palo y en la punta tenía un amuleto, el amuleto es un círculo con patrones en el centro de sus esferas y dobles crecientes. En cada lado del círculo hay tres aros finos de oro, también cogió una caja-Kenneth en ti detecto un gran poder espiritual por lo que creo que este báculo con el cual podrás canalizar tus poderes más fácilmente será de mucha ayuda, también te entrego estos pergaminos que te ayudaran en los exorcismos.

La anciana miro a Yumi-Yumi tu arco es tu arma mas importante porque con el podrás usar las flechas sagradas con los cuales eliminar a los seres sobrenaturales que los atacaran buscando los fragmentos.

Solo faltaba uno y al ver las impresionantes armas que tenían sus amigos Odd se impaciento-oiga anciana Kaede y ¿yo que? ¿no tiene un arma para mi?.

Todos miraron a Odd con reproche por su falta de respeto y el solo sonrió nervioso, pero la anciana sacerdotisa solo lo vio con seriedad antes de coger una caja negra y sacar de ella un pequeño rosario par aponerse en la muñeca, pero no se la entregó a Odd dejándolo confundido- como en Kenneth en ti veo un gran poder espiritual pero no creo que sea prudente entregarte este amuleto.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Odd confundido pero con un tino de berrinche

-Porque este amuleto lo tuvo un monje cuya mano fue maldecida hace 50 años, la maldición se trataba de un agujero negro que absorbía todo a su paso, pero poco a poco creció y termino absorbiendo al monje, la leyenda cuenta que la maldición se pasaría a la descendencia de ese monje o al poseedor de este amuleto, lo he cuidado para que nadie sufriera ese cruel destino por eso-antes de continuar con su explicación el rosario brillo de un color azul y salió volando a la muñeca derecha de Odd.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que paso y antes de reaccionar la palma de Odd empezó a brillar de color negro y escucharse un sonido de succión y poco a poco a pareció el agujero negro en la palma.

La anciana rápidamente cogió un trozo de tela con un rosario más grande y con el pudo sellar el agujero negro de Odd-veo que esto es terrible, el amuleto debió reaccionar así porque tú tienes algún grado de parentesco con el primer sacerdote que lo tuvo, me temo que amenos que derrotes al causante de esta maldición esta terminara destruyéndote a ti y si llegas a tener pasara a tus descendientes-todos los chicos miraron preocupados a Odd quien después de asimilar todo solo sonrió como siempre.

-Solo es eso, entonces no habrá problema, después de todo hablan con ¡Odd el magnífico! -grito con arrogancia dejando a todos los presentes con una gota en la cabeza definitivamente su amigo no era nada modesto.

Luego se acerco a Aelita y Yumi y las tomo de las manos-pero por si acaso hermosas damas ¿no les gustaría tener un hijo con migo? -con esa propuesta tanto Yumi como Aelita abrieron mucho los ojos y una gran gota apareció en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué nos pides eso tan de repente?-pregunto Aelita muy avergonzada.

-Porque si fallo es importante tener descendencia que elimine al causante de esta maldición-pero antes de continuar hablando Kenneth le dio un potente golpe dejándole un chichón.

La anciana Kaede solo negó con la cabeza-tu eres un gran bromista, pero ese amuleto te ayudara mucho con el podrás transformarte a voluntad en cualquier cosa, persona o animal.

-¿Enserio? -pregunto Odd con una sonrisa traviesa para luego activar el amuleto y transformarse en Jim ante la sorpresa de todos, se acerco al joven miembro pero cuando hablo lo hizo con su mismo tono de voz.

\- Kenneth, como te atreves a golpear a tu compañero tendrás que lavar todos los baños como castigo por tal acto.

Kenneth solo sonrió con burla tratando de evitar que se le escape la carcajada que se le quería salir-¿sí? Pues que yo recuerde Jim no tiene orejas y cola de gato morado.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Odd sorprendido que en efecto tenia orejas y cola de gato morado como en lyoko para luego mirar a la sacerdotisa confundido-pero ¿Cómo paso esto?.

-Ese amuleto es para batallas si lo usas para cosas que no son entonces tendrá efectos segundarios creo que ya viste cuales son.

Ante esa escena todos se rieron mucho

Pero Yumi recordó algo-anciana Kaede se que almenos 3 fragmentos se encuentran en estos territorios porque los vi pero los demás se dirigieron al este y hay los perdi de vista no se en donde están.

Todos volvieron con sus semblantes serios.

 **Fin de del flashback**

Yumi llego a la escuela, pero todo lo que sucedió aun resonaba en su cabeza- _rayos ahora tenemos que encontrar los fragmentos de la perla, pero Ulrich esta muy distanciado sin mencionar que Odd se metió en un gran problema por ese amuleto._

Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron por la voz de un chico que conocía muy bien-hola Yumi me alegro verte-dijo William sonriendo-ya dejaste a esa abominación ¿verdad? -pregunto William con un tono burlón y victorioso.

Pero al escuchar cómo se dirigían a su amigo Yumi se puso muy molesta-el no es una abominación Wiliam realmente puede ser muy detestable-le da un ligero empujón molesta y se va- no quiero que me dirijas la palabra en todo el día.

Pero antes de poder marcharse William la sujeto y se veía muy molesto-no puedo creer que aun estés interesada en esa ¡cosa! -realmente estaba molesto, pero recordó algo y sonrió con arrogancia- pero sabes algo tal vez no importe porque después de la reunión de mañana el no volverá.

Al escuchar eso Yumi estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada, pero una voz se escuchó y los detuvo.

-Eso es algo que no me importa-la voz era de Ulrich quien estaba en un árbol viendo todo decidió intervenir dando un potente salto quedo al frente de William y Yumi y esta logro zafarse de el.

-Valla Stern no me digas que extrañabas la escuela, pues déjame decirte que pronto serás expulsado de ella, por cierto ¿Qué son esas ropas que llevas? -William estaba feliz de liberarse de su rival, pero la sonrisa de este lo dejo confundido.

-Tranquilo a mi no me interesa regresar a un sitio como este, lo único que quería era asegurarme que los chicos no se metieran en problemas, respondiendo a tu tonta pregunta esta es mi túnica de ratas de fuego un traje especial para protegerme-después de decir eso estuvo a punto de irse cuando con sus agudos oídos escucho a Jim y al director venir.

El director Delmas le mostro una sonrisa cálida-hola Ulrich espero que no estés angustiado por la reunión de mañana, los padres de tus amigos y nosotros haremos todo lo posible para que puedas volver-Ulrich iba a responder, pero antes sintió una presencia y rápidamente se apartó.

Justo a tiempo porque el lugar donde estaba fue atacado por una poderosa flama y el responsable de esta era un demonio de aspecto de ogro de color rojo, pelo negro y corto, de su cabeza salían dos pequeños cuernos que apuntaban asía arriba, tenia en el hombro derecho una especie de tumor y vestía como una armadura samurái.

-Así que esquivaste mi flama buen intento, pero veamos que te pare esto-ese ogro lanzo de su espada una corriente de aire filosa de color rojo el cual Ulrich esquivo avilmente.

-Valla si que estoy sorprendido hibrido, mi nombre es Yiuto Kiba y vengo por ti porque me avían contado que un hombre mitad bestia estaba recolectando los valiosos trozos de la apostola de los dioses con una extraña sacedotisa.

El escandalo atrajo a todo el mundo y pronto la mayoría de los estudiantes de Kadic estaban en la entrada observando la nueva batalla entre seres sobrenaturales.

Los chicos se acercaron a Yumi pidiendo una explicación, pero ella no contesto porque algo la inquietaba de hecho estaba buscando algo y cuando lo encontró-Ulrich cuidado ese monstruo lleva consigo los 3 fragmentos de la apostola de los dioses incrustados en su cuerpo.

Al escuchar eso Yiuto se sorprendió igual que Ulrich pero este cambio a una sonrisa confiada-de modo que ese es tu secreto, gracias por ahorrarnos tantas molestias-Ulrich se lanzo sobre el ogro pero este tenia un as escondido bajo la manga.

-Que confiado eres que te parece si te demuestro mis técnicas especiales-el tumor que estaba en su hombro derecho se abrió mostrando lo que parecía ser un ojo gigante, esto le dio asco a la mayoría de los presentes,

Ese ojo gigante brillo e hiso que Ulrich se cubriera por lo fuerte de la luz y cuando pudo abrir sus ojos estaba envuelto en un aura roja y lo pero de todo estaba paralizado.

Ulrcih estaba furioso por esto-¿Qué rayos fue lo que me hiciste basura?-tratando de liberarse pero sus intentos incluso los de moverse eran por completos en vano

Yiuto solo rio con gran arrogancia-solo te mostré mi verdadera fuerza ahora-saco su espada y la hizo flotar frente a el-te voy a cortar lentamente hasta hacerte pedazos, tras decir eso lanzo la espada volando y atravesando a Ulrich quien grito de dolor.

Muchos tuvieron que apartar sus ojos otros como Herb y William solo sonreían satisfechos de que alguien eliminara a ese "monstruo" aunque fuera otro, fue cuando William tomo la palabra-vez Yumi pronto celebraremos que esa abominación será eliminada-pero su sonrisa despareció al ver la cara de furia de Yumi.

Ya que el chico que estaba despreciando estaba en un grave peligro recibiendo estocadas y varias cortadas con la espada de ese ser, de seguro sus heridas serian mas graves si no tuviera la túnica de ratas de fuego que le sirve de armadura y mas si no fuera ub hombre mitad bestia de seguro ya estaría muerto y despedazado.

-Eres un verdadero bastardo William ¿que no entiendes? Si Ulrich pierde esta pelea ese monstruo nos eliminara a todos incluyéndote -la frialdad con lo que dijo eso dejo petrificado a William.

Yiuto seguía usando sus poderes psíquicos para cortar a Ulrich con su espada, Ulrich ya tenia muchas heridas y su enemigo continuaba atacándole.

-Rayos este no era el momento adecuado para haber dejado nuestras armas-exclamo Aelita algo frustrada por lo que veía.

Lo que paso es que los chicos tenían que esconder sus armas para evitar problemas en la escuela y con sus padres.

Pero Odd vio que podría ayudar-bueno yo tengo mi agujero negro y puedo transformarme, así que ayudare a Ulrich-Odd se lanzo listo para ayudar al que una vez fue su mejor amigo, pero este lo detuvo.

-Detente Odd no uses ese agujero porque podrías acortar tu vida-con eso Odd que pensaba usarlo se reusó realmente no le gustaba para nada la idea de morir, pero entonces decidió transformarse, pero de nuevo su amigo lo detuvo.

-No te metas en esto Odd ni creas que esta basura me derrotara soy perfectamente capaz de eliminar a esta cosa sin que se metan y puedan convertirse en una carga.

Al escuchar eso Yiuto solo se rio quedadamente y mas extraño aun sus ojos empezaron a brillar con un rojo intenso como si algo lo estuviera poseyendo-tonto hibrido necesitas mas ayuda de lo que crees porque cuando tu túnica especial no pueda protegerte mi espada de destazara-Yiuto soltó una carcajada malévola y burlona.

Pero entonces Yumi entendió que tal vez ese ser era controlado por los poderes e influencia de los fragmentos que llevaba incrustados y eso le hiso pensar lo mismo que Kenneth y es que no estaría bien que alguien tuviera la perla en su poder porque al parecer quien la tenga perderá por completo su ser y eso es algo que a Yumi no le gustaría que pasara con Ulrich.

También recordó otra cosa y es que ella fue mas cuidadosa que sus amigos y supo como guardar su arco con algunas flechas en su maleta sin que nadie se diera cuenta, así que fue por su maleta ante la mirada confusa de sus amigos.

-Yumi ¿Qué haces?-pregunto un muy confundido Odd porque Ulrich estaba en problemas al seguir recibiendo los corte de la espada de Yiuto mientras la que se supone era la mejor amiga de Ulrich estaba buscando algo en la maleta.

-Ustedes no trajeron sus armas, yo si-declaro Yumi mientras sacaba su arco y una flecha-sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, pero sus amigos solo sonrieron felices de que ella si trajera su arma.

Yumi preparo la flecha para atacar a ese monstruo con sus poderes espirituales cuando creyó que estaba lista lanzo la flecha lamentablemente esta solo rozo la parte del ojo gigante del monstruo.

-Pero que mala puntería tienes-se burló Yiuto.

La flecha iba directamente a un Ulrich atrapado, pero para su suerte y confusión del demonio su ojo se cerro esto produjo que la fuerza psíquica que sostenía a Ulrich despareciera justo a tiempo para esquivar la flecha sagrada- ¡HAY! ¡otro poco más y me matas! -exclamó Ulrich.

Yumi solo junto sus manos y sonreía con mucha pena-perdón-realmente aunque tuviera los poderes sagrados de una sacerdotisa y ser la reencarnación de una muy poderosa y excelente arquera ella necesitaba mejorar mas sus habilidades con el arco o terminara matando a sus amigos.

Ahora que Ulrich estaba libre cogió un poco de la sangre que tenían sus heridas-¡garras de sangre!-lanzo esa poderoso lluvia de cuchillas echas de su sangre lastimando el ojo gigante de Yiuto y otras partes de su cuerpo aprovechando la situación Ulrich se abalanzó sobre el con sus garras listas-¡garras de acero!-lanzando su última técnica despedazo el cuerpo de su enemigo solo quedo un gran charco de sangre para disgusto de muchos presentes.

Al final en ese charco 3 pequeñas luces brillaron esto atrajo la atención de los mas cercanos entre ellos a los amigos de Yumi y a William y también a la misma Yumi.

-Los fragmentos de la perla-es todo lo que dijo Yumi pero mientras todos miraban eso William se le ancho una sonrisa perversa.

- _Conque estos son los fragmentos de esa cosa que Stern ha estado buscando, si los consigo entonces podre ser mas fuerte que esta cosa y así Yumi me tendrá que aceptar y escoger a mí en lugar de a el-_ William se dispuso a coger los fragmentos, pero Ulrich lo detuvo.

-Alto Dumbar esos fragmentos se encuentran contaminados con la esencia maligna del ogro, si los tocas entonces su influencia malvada de posera y serás una amenaza que eliminar-con esa advertencia William retiro su mano de mala gana y muy enfadado.

Yumi por el contrario tomo los 3 fragmentos y en sus manos estos se purificaron al instante sorprendiendo al hibrido, sus amigos y todos los presentes, luego saco de su maleta un pequeño frasco donde estaba el otro fragmento deposito los 3 hay y guardo el frasco ya tenían 4 fragmentos de la apóstola de los dioses.

Ulrich miro todo con sorpresa y entonces lo entendió todo esta era la ultima prueba que necesitaba para confirmar lo que le habían dicho- _con esto he confirmado lo que la anciana Kaede nos dijo Yumi si es realmente la reencarnación de Kikyo pudo purificar fácilmente los fragmentos a pesar de estar muy contaminados por la influencia y pensamientos malvados de ese demonio-_ pensó mentalmente Ulrich antes de acercarse a Yumi con la intención de hablar.

Los chicos entendieron por fin el alcance que tenia Yumi en estos momentos con sus poderes sagrados y lo mas importante lo poderosa que podría llegar a ser en el futuro.

Antes de poder decir algo el carro de la Sra. Stern llego y de el bajaron la madre adoptiva del hibrido y la anciana Kaede que se veía muy preocupada-niños rápido tienen que ver esto.

(-)(-)(-)

En la oficina del director todos los chicos, el director, Jim y un muy insistente William estaban viendo la televisión mostrando vía directo a Japón, lo que ocurría dejo atónitos a los chicos pero no al director ni a Jim ni a William.

-No entiendo de que se preocupa yo no veo nada raro-dijo un William muy confundido.

-¿Es enserio? Hasta yo veo que algo raro sucede-pregunto un confundido y algo molesto Odd.

-Y mira que eso es decir mucho-dijo Kenneth

Pero la anciana Kaede tenia la respuesta-es que el no tiene poderes espirituales, por eso no ve nada, lo que paso es que en Japón es donde la apostola de los dioses desato los fragmentos la energía producida por eso lo encerró en una especie de campo de energía dentro del cual esta antigua tierra regreso a la sangrienta era feudal, una época en donde las guerras azotaban el país y los monstruos recorrían con mucha libertad, aquellos sin poderes espirituales a lo lejos no verán nada y cuando ingresen a ese campo todos sus recuerdos y situaciones se alteraran de acuerdo a la era-la anciana medito con mucho cuidado todo lo que pasaba antes de continuar su explicación.

-Solo los que poseen poderes espirituales y que además estaban fuera de ese terreno cuando sucedió la dispersión de los fragmentos no se verán afectados por los cambios.

Yumi miro a sus amigos para luego poner una expresión seria-entonces ya sabemos donde debemos ir para buscar los fragmentos de la apostola de los dioses, mi antigua tierra Japón durante el periodo sengoku.

Pero William no estaba muy de acuerdo-esperen aun si lo que dices es verdad no le veo el problema digo la gente no sabe que esta atrasada varios años ¿no?, eso no les afectar.

Fue Ulrich quien le saco de las nubes-te equivocas como siempre William déjame decirte que ese periodo fue uno de los mas sangrientos en la historia de ese país el derramamiento de sangre fue tan grande que causo que el numero de monstruos se incrementarán y causaran terror por todos lados, ahora que volvieron a esa turbulenta época las criaturas sobrenaturales que estaban escondidas saldrán a causar estragos esas personas están en peligro.

Con esa explicación William apretó los dientes frustrado por que de nuevo perdió con Ulrich Stern y eso lo comprobó al ver las miradas serias de todos los presentes, pero ahora el destino de nuestros amigos estaba clara debían ir a Japón y restaurar todo reuniendo los fragmentos de la apostola de los dioses.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bueno espero que les hayan gustado hasta ahora mis capítulos y ahora ha responder los primeros comentarios**

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** pues te doy la bienvenida al fic y no te preocupes lo bueno es que te gusta y has visto Inuyasha ya que el fic esta mas enfocado a eso espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 5

 **blaitor21:** gracias por tus palabras y no te preocupes almenos conoces Code Lyoko y eso es importante para los personajes o almenos algunos de ellos, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 5

 **Edge Hell Razor:** te doy la bienvenida al fic y no te preocupes cualquier duda que tengas de Code lyoko avísame pero claro este fic será mas enfocado a la parte de inuyasha, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 5

 **Olivia:** bienvenida y comprendo lo del trabajo ahora la universidad me presiona mucho y se me dificulta el poder escribir, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 5

 **Eire:** te doy la bienvenida y si eso puedo ver pero la verdad a mi me fascino Inuyasha y quise unir ambas series, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 5


	6. Capitulo 6: El malvado Sesshōmaru

" _ **justo cuando creímos que nuestras vidas volverían a la normalidad después de implacables batallas contra Xana nos enteramos que Ulrich es en realidad un joven mitad bestia quien buscaba la apostola de los dioses para ser por completo bestia y yo Yumi soy la reencarnación de la antigua guardiana de esa perla y yo misa la dividí en muchos fragmentos que termino volviendo Japón de nuevo a la era feudal yal parecer recae de nuevo en nosotros devolver todo a la normalidad, pero ahora Ulrich es más agresivo violento y menos amable aunque espero que todo salga bien con el engreído de mi amigo"**_

 **Capitulo 6: El malvado Sesshōmaru**

 **Japón**

En esta mística tierra que volvió al periodo de guerras civiles donde las personas se mataban en terribles carnicerías por poder, tierras, reconocimiento, fortunas entre otras cosas y los demonios vagaban libremente destruyendo y devorando todo a su paso estaba a punto de recibir otro gran cambio.

Era una noche de luna llena en un pequeño risco un ser veía la luna con inquietud este ser tenia la apariencia de un joven de no mas de 18 años tal vez un poco mayor pero muy poco tenia el pelo largo y plateado llegándole hasta el final de la espalda las orejas estaban en punta, tenia 4 líneas rojas en las mejillas 2 a cada lado, en la frente tiene una medialuna color azul, sus ojos eran amarillos ámbar con una expresión realmente fría viste una gran túnica blanca y en las mangas y partes del cuello roja con detalles de flores, zapatos negros y enzima de la túnica una armadura con un anillo de hierro que le cubre la parte del torso y el hombro izquierdo en el derecho lleva una especie de estola de lana muy larga, y en la cintura llevaba una katana japonesa junto a un cinturón amarillo con detalles azules.

Después siguiendo un báculo largo de madera con 2 cabezas una de una mujer y la otra el de un anciano apareció otro ser extraño este era de muy baja estatura solo le llegaría a Ulrich a las rodillas era de piel verde con ojos saltones como de sapo y una boca larga y puntiaguda vestía como un antiguo señor feudal con un kimono color café y los pantalones más calaros aquel ser llego a lo que parecía ser una gran tumba adornada con la gran estatua de un perro y decorada con muchos monumentos de roca.

-Hay, pero si es amo Sesshōmaru, amo Sesshōmaru-llamo el extraño duendecillo y justo en ese momento apareció el joven que veía la luna en el risco.

\- ¿Así que? ¿a qui es? – pregunto el llamado Sesshōmaru con un tono de voz suave y muy frio.

-Si el báculo nos guio hasta aquí y así fue como llegamos hasta esta tumba deber ser la que andábamos buscando, es una fortuna que las energías liberadas por la aspotola de los dioses hayan regresado todo a como era antes facilitando el buscarla.

Pero su señor solo lo miro con frialdad y esto puso muy nervioso al pequeño demonio temiendo haber despertado la ira de su amo así que opto por callarse y volver a ver la tumba.

-Tratare de comprobarlo-dicho eso el pequeño se dirigió a la tumba, pero se detuvo porque en ese momento aparecieron muchos lobos como si fuesen los guardianes de la tumba y gruñeron de forma amenazante intimidando al pequeño monstruo

-Hay bestias protegiendo el recinto, amo Sesshōmaru es este lugar no puedo equivocarme es aquí-aseguro mucho y entonces su amo se acerco lentamente a la tumba para después ser rodeado por los lobos.

Los lobos que resguardaban aquella tumba gruñían de forma amenazante, pero esto poco le importo a Sesshōmaru quien solo veía fijamente la boca de los lobos más concretamente sus colmillos.

-Sus colmillos es la cosa que mas deseo, sus colmillos ya que si los obtengo obtendré esos poderes capaces de transformarme.

Los lobos no retrocedían solo continuaban amenazando con sus gruñidos eso hiso que Sesshōmaru suspirara como si se resignara-al parecer aun no tengo las cualidades necesarias para merecer sus poderes ya que al consentirme crearon una excesiva inmadurez en mi-pero después sonríe de forma fría y sin emoción-o ¿será inseguridad? No tal vez esto es porque no conozco los limites.

El joven levanta su brazo al frente y su mano con garras afiladas empieza a brillar de color verde-mis poderes aun crecen-tras esta declaración los lobos lo atacan, pero de la punta de sus garras sale una especie de látigo de energía y Sesshōmaru empieza a girar sobre su propio eje-sus colmillos lo que deseo son esos colmillos-cuando los lobos llegaron a el debido a la forma que se movía el látigo por la rotación terminaron despedazados.

Después de esa corta batalla Sesshōmaru y su sirviente estaban frente a la tumba junto a ellos los cadáveres de los lobos que los atacaron, pero a el poco le importaba eso-Jaken usa el báculo de dos cabezas.

Aquel pequeño ser que respondió al nombre de Jaken fue a la tumba-en seguida- cuando llego al monumento del perro destruyo lo que parecía ser un pequeño adorno de madera en forma de caza ara luego poner el báculo el resulta fue que la cabeza de la mujer dio un espantoso grito-que horror la cara de la mujer grito entonces esta no es la tumba que andábamos buscado-Jaken se cruzó de brazos meditando la difícil situación sin darse cuenta de que su amo ya se estaba marchando-amo Sesshōmaru espéreme por favor amo.

(-)(-)(-)

En otro lugar y grupo de lobos que sobrevivió se fueron corriendo uno de ellos llevaba a una pulga que tiene pelos al lado de su larga boca en forma de pico lo que le daba la apariencia de un bigote y tiene pelo blanco en las orejas y alrededor de las orejas vestía con un kimono verde con detalles cafés todo esto daba la apariencia de ser una pulga anciana.

-Estuvo cerca ¿Quién demonios pudo haber sido ese hombre?, ahora dense prisa tenemos que avisar de esto al amo Ulricih inmediatamente.

 **En otra sección en las montañas**

En las montañas había un gran campamento de soldados festejando por las victorias recientes todos comían y bebían felices y su general estaba sentado en frente de todos sosteniendo un gran jabalí.

-El día de maña nos reuniremos con el resto del ejercito muchachos, comamos la carne de este jabalí para reponer energías.

Sus hombres estaban muy felices por esto incluso uno de ellos-si no cabe duda de que usted es el general mas generoso y conocido de toda esta región.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con eso-es digno de confianza-dijo otro de sus soldados

Su general tenía un jabalí entre los brazos y luego lo apretó-así es como tratare a todo aquel que se nos oponga-todos los soldados estaban a punto de continuar con la celebración cuando escucharon un alboroto.

Cuando el general llego vio a sus hombres rodeando al mismo Sesshōmaru quien había tumbado a algunos de estos que lo intentaron atacar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunto el general de aquel ejército, pero con tono desafiante

-Un bote-fue todo lo que respondió Sesshōmaru pero causando las risas del general y sus hombres

\- ¿quieres que te prestemos un bote en este periodo de guerras que buen chiste? -se burló el general, pero aquel ser se mantenía siempre serio y estoico.

-Dije que me llevare un bote-repitió con su siempre tono frio lo cual empezó a irritar a los hombres de ese campamento, pero antes de actuar se escucharon unos ruidos del pasto y quien salió de estos fue el sirviente de Sesshōmaru Jaken.

-Amo Sesshōmaru ¿Dónde está?, no creo que por aquí haya botes-tan pronto dijo eso volteo y vio muchos botes de los soldados-Oh aquí están.

Al ver la clase de criatura con la que andaba en extraño se dieron cuenta de que no era un humano si no un monstruo.

\- ¿quién eres tú? -pregunto uno de los soldados

-Aquí no nos gustan los monstruos-continuo otro de forma agresiva y preparando su espada

Sesshōmaru solo cerro los ojos con frustración y resignación-Jaken encárgate

-Si amo-tan proto dijo eso todos los soldados se lanzaron al ataque, pero- ¡báculo de dos cabezas! -Jaken levanto el báculo y de la cabeza del anciano arrojo una poderosa llamarada que convirtió a todos los soldados en cenizas para gran diversión del mini monstruo que rio por esto-que tontos fueron estos soldados al oponerse a nosotros, donde sea el amo Sesshōmaru pasa se llena de cadáveres de soldados inútiles-tras arrasar con todos los soldados Jaken fue a buscar a su señor-amo Sesshōmaru ya termine con la tarea que me encomendó-pero al voltear a ver ya no estaba lo que lo altero un poco pero cuando iba a seguir el camino el báculo se movió solo para otro lado para gran sorpresa del pequeño demonio.

(-)(-)(-)

Después de esa escaramuza Sesshōmaru y su sirviente estaban en navegando por un rio en una de las barcas que les quitaron a los hombres que mataron, todo estaba bastante silencioso hasta que Jaken decidió arriesgarse a sugerir una opción que sabia que a su amo tal vez no le gustaría.

-Amo Sesshōmaru tal vez Ulrich sepa donde esta la tumba que andamos buscando

Al escuchar ese nombre Sesshōmaru apretó un poco la vista-Ulrich-dijo con un tono que sonaba molesto y sin voltear a ver a Jaken lo tiro por la borda al rio-es un nombre que no quiero recordar-después de que su sirviente callera al aguo el le puso el báculo en la cabeza dificultándole el poder subir a la superficie-además me contaste que hace 50 años fue sellado por un conjuro.

Jaken que aun luchaba por estar en la superficie cosa difícil al tener el báculo impidiéndole eso le responde-no pero me contaron que desde hace un tiempo ese conjuro fue roto y que ha estado durante ese tiempo en una tierra lejana y extraña con sus poderes de demonio dormidos pero que hace muy poco los volvió a despertar y además de eso el báculo empezó a moverse puede que esto sea debido al despertar resiente de Ulrich y sus podres-eso cobro cierto interés en Sesshōmaru lamentablemente en ningún momento dejo el báculo sobre la cabeza de Jaken y este ahora estaba por completo bajo el agua-amo Sesshōmaru por favor quíteme el báculo de la cabeza no puedo respirar-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de empezar a estar inconsciente por el esfuerzo.

(-)(-)(-)

 **Francia**

Aquella pulga que escapo con los lobos de alguna forma logro llegar cerca a Kadic pero lucia muy cansado-valla que viajecito, pero según entiendo esta es la tierra donde a vivido el amo Ulrich desde que se rompió el sello-antes de continuar su viajefue aplastado por un pie quien era nada menos que Yumi quien iba junto a su hermano Hiroki pero ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos- _Rayos ahora si se que esto es muy grave mi tierra natal se ha convertido en su época más sangrienta al destruir la perla debemos recuperar los fragmentos, pero Ulrich siguen con esas actitud de tipo duro sin mencionar que Odd debe ir o si no ese agujero negro lo devorara o pero es que nuestros padres no entienden la situación_ -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hiroki.

-Hermana sigues pensando en que tu novio resulto ser un monstruo, tranquila igualmente me agrada-Yumi casi decide estrangular a su hermano por ese comentario, pero al llegar a Kadic prefirió ir a buscar a la enfermera Yolanda para que pudiera curar las heridas de Ulrich.

Tras encontrar a la enfermera Yumi y ella se dirigieron a un árbol donde estaba Ulrich por insistencia de su madre ya que ese día era la reunión para decidir si él se quedase en Kadic o seria expulsado naturalmente Ulrich insistió en que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en la escuela, pero su madre adoptiva y lo otros padres de los chicos lo convencieron.

-Yumi cono dije hare lo que pueda pero entiende nunca antes he visto a algo igual que Ulrich no sé cómo curar a monstruos.

-Gracias igualmente por querer intentarlo-le respondió una Yumi muy agradecida hasta que finalmente encontraron a Ulrich acostado en una de las ramas de un árbol y ella trato de convencerlo de que le curen sus heridas.

-¿Qué quieres que me curen las heridas? No necesito que lo hagan-eso fue lo que le respondió Ulrich a Yumi pero ella insistía.

-No digas eso estas muy lastimada, vi como te cortaron con esa espada deberías aceptarlo.

-No es necesario-ninguno de los dos jóvenes cedía, aunque Ulrich tenía una buena razón.

Baja por favor-pidió amablemente Yumi pero el chico no le hacia caso así que decidió ser algo más brusca-¡que bajes del árbol!-repitió con un tono mas fuerte pero no servía así que-¡Abajo!-con ese conjuro Ulrich termino de cara al suelo y se levanto un poco molesto por eso.

-¡Oye porque ases esto!-replico pero Yumi solo de arrodillo para hablar y preparar su curación.

-Pues para curarte claramente vi como te dieron una paliza en esa pelea deberías aceptarlo.

Pero Ulrich aun tenia razones con las cuales defenderse-pues que no se te olvide que yo gane esa pelea de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto acercándose a ese mismo lugar los chicos y sus padres de los chicos a excepción del Sr. Stern hablaban con la anciana Kaede quien logro convencerlos de prepararlos para el duro y hasta peligroso viaja que les aguarda, aunque habían dudas entre ellos pero no por los chicos si no por otras cosas-anciana Kaede esta segura de que esos niños podrán recuperar todos los fragmentos de esa perla-pregunto la madre de Odd

-Claro pero todo será más fácil si Ulrich y Yumi se llevan mejor así el problema se solucionara más rápido-con esa declaración todos estaban más aliviados aunque Kenneth diviso algo que le pareció muy divertido-pues se quieren mucho.

A lo que el pequeño del grupo se refería es que Yumi estaba encima de Ulrich tratándole de quitar el Hitoe a Ulrich y este no se deja, pero la posición en la que estaban claramente podría ser mal interpretada.

Ellos dos no se habían dado cuenta que los observaban porque-¡obedece y quítatelo!.

\- ¡Yumi ya déjame en paz! -le replico el chico evitando que la chica le quitara esa prenda de su ropa.

\- ¡Quítatelo! -le replico la chica un ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de que eran observados y de hecho la anciana Kaede tuvo que evitar que los demás vieran con más detalle esa escena

-No vean eso-después de eso la anciana sacerdotisa se acerco a los dos amigos para después sus padres y amigos-veo que su relación es mas unida de lo que imagine-con esas palabras ambos amigos se vieron entre si dándose cuenta de la posición en que estaban y esto ocasionó un sonrojo en ambos para después Ulrich levantarse algo brusco tumbando a Yumi.

\- ¡Porque eres así! - le reprimo la peli negra.

-Yumi no entiendes que ahora mi cuerpo es algo especial mira no tengo nada-dijo mientras se quitaba parte de amabas prendas de superiores mostrando su hombro y algo de su pecho que como dijo no tenia nada y era donde debía tener cicatrices.

-HA ya estas bien-dijo Yumi algo sorprendida y apenada.

-No te quedaron las cicatrices que te hicieron con esa espada es admirable-respondió la anciana Kaede sorprendida de lo que veía.

Ulrich coloco la ropa de nuevo-claro porque no soy humano como ustedes y no me interesa que se sorprendan por mi condición

Aunque algunos no entendían porque el comportamiento tan aislado de Ulrich Yumi solo pensaba en una cosa- _no es humano ni tampoco un monstruo nunca había visto algo parecido_.

Pero antes de continuar con la charla Ulrich sintió un piquete en su pechi y al ver detenidamente vio a la anciana pulga que estaba bebiendo de su sangre, cuando termino de beber vio que lo estaban observando y al ver de quien se trataba se puso muy feliz-a cuanto tiempo a pasado amo Ulrich-pero antes de continuar Ulrich lo aplasto con la mano quedando todo plano y cayendo como papel sobre la mano de Ulrich quien no tardo en reconocerlo.

-Pero si es la vieja pulga Myoga-Ulrich se sorprendió de ver a su antiguo siervo, pero los otros presentes solo se confundieron mas estos asuntos se hacían mas complicados cada vez sobre todo para Yumi

\- ¿Pulga? -pregunto confundida, pero Ulrich solo se fijo en su viejo siervo y amigo.

-Oye como has estado viejo amigo

Cuando la pulga regreso a la normalidad se puso a contarle los suceso a su amo-vine tan pronto como pude ya que algo de terribles consecuencias esta a punto de ocurrir-pero antes de continuar se sintió realmente mal y se desmayó la razón es que Yumi le arrojo insecticida a la pobre pulga para confusión de Ulrich

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunto confundido a Yumi quien también lo miro confundida

-¿No debí hacerlo?

Despues de ese suceso todos los chicos y sus padres junto con la anciana Kaede se encontraron en la oficina del rector porque a pesar de que los otros padres estaban llegando la verdad tanto los padres de los chicos el director y Jim estaban mas interesados en lo que su nuevo visitante les contaba

-Así que hay alguien que trata de robar la tumba de mi padre-comprendiendo todo Ulrich

-Así es y como el gran guardián de sus restos vine lo mas rápido a informarle de esta transgresión-le respondió la pulga pero Ulrich tenía otra teoría.

-No mientas de seguro te dio tanto miedo que saliste corriendo de ahí-le recrimo Ulrich porque ya conocía la conducta cobarde del anciano pero este solo trato de defenderse.

-No porque esa tumba era solo un monumento sus restos están escondidos en otro lado.

Eso sorprendió y confundió a Ulrich-entonces ¿Dónde están?-pregunto muy curioso pero la pulga solo negó con la cabeza de una forma que le diría a un que no le importa o que esta resignado.

-Pues no lo se yo tampoco tengo idea-con esa revelación todos los presentes achicaron sus ojos ante lo que veían, pero Ulrich fue más directo.

-¿Qué clase de guardian es este?-se pregunto algo desconcertado por esto aun así la madre de Yumi tenia otras ideas en la cabeza y para responderlas se dirigió a Ulrich.

-Ulrich si no mal entiendo tu padre era aquel perro monstruoso que gobernaba un amplio territorio en la región del oeste durante las épocas antiguas.

Pero Ulrich no mostro mucho interés, pero como anteriormente tena sus razones entendibles-no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi padre.

Myoga entendió lo que pasaba y decidió intervenir un poco-su padre fue una de las bestias y uno de los demonios mas legendarios que hayan existido y yo vivía de su suculenta sangre y usted debería estar orgulloso por que posee la misma sangre por sus venas.

Yumi al estar enterada de mas cosas de la familia de Ulrich quiso saber mas y hizo una pregunta algo aparte-y que me dices de su mama.

Myoga estaba contento de poder hablar tan libremente que quiso seguir-su mama también tenia una rica y deliciosa sang-pero antes de terminar Ulrich lo aplasto con su tobillo antes de empezar a retirarse cabeza abajo pero Yumi le reprocho lo que hiso.

-Ulrich fuiste muy cruel con el

Pero Ulrich solo se marcho molesto por esta conversación aunque antes de salir le respondió fuertemente-¡mi madre murió hace mucho mucho tiempo!.

Tras ese episodio el ambiente se volvió tenso y Yumi algo triste no entendía la situación bien-¿Qué le paso?, yo solo quería saber algo acerca de su madre.

Ni la anciana Kaede quien era la que más conocía del pasado de Ulrich ni la Sra. Stern quien lo educo en la era moderna sabían que fue ese comportamiento, pero al parecer el anciano Myoga sabia algo porque cuando dejo de estar plano a volver a la normalidad se veía algo decaído-el amo Ulrich siempre actúa de esa forma cuando hablan de su mama.

Después de todo lo acontecido Ulrich estaba en un árbol viendo el solo pero su mirada parecía decaída y al parecer no se dio cuenta de que Yumi lo observaba ella tenia sus presentimientos y al recordad como lo llamaron los otros monstruos que enfrentaron lo pensó detenidamente- _si una de las mitades es un monstruo la otra es humana, entonces la madre de Ulrich es humana, acaso Ulrich ¿odia a su verdadera madre por provenir de humanos?-_ eso no le cabía en la cabeza a Yumi que alguien sea capaz de odiar a su madre y a ella vinieron los recuerdos de alegres que tubo con su madre- _¿en verdad Ulrich odia su madre humana?._

Antes de seguir en sus pensamientos el cielo se oscureció lo que asusto a todos los presentes ya que todos los invitados a la reunión de decidir el destino de Ulrich en la escuela habían llegado pero el resiente acontecimiento los puso en alerta y Ulrich bajo tumbando a Yumi para que bajara la cabeza cosa que no le gusto a ella

Con la cara llena de tierra por la acción de su amigo lo vio molesto-¡pero que haces?´-pero Ulrich solo se mostraba serio en todo momento-una presencia se acerca-fue lo que respondió.

De repente en el cielo una apareció una carreta pero sin caballos en su lugar la arrastraban unos diablillos enanos en el interior de la carreta se vio a una bella mujer de entre los 30 años con el cabello café y muy largo vestía con un kimono japonés de nobleza y era una mujer que Ulrich inmediatamente-esas es mi madre-al verla el se sorprendió y se confundió por lo que pasaba pero Yumi era la mas confundida porque Ulrich dijo que su madre había muerto.

La mujer en la carreta vio a Ulrich y ella también lo reconoció-¡Ulrich!-lo llamo desesperadamente como si piedra que fuera rescatada mientras se alejaban para frustración de Ulrich.

-¡madre! Ante ese grito tanto Yumi como sus amigos y los otros adultos que habían llegado se sorprendieron, pero Yumi fue más directa.

-Pero de que hablas Ulrich si tu dijiste que tu madre había muerto-pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Ulrich se dio cuenta de que esa si era su verdadera madre

Antes de poder ir a salvarla en el cielo apareció un monstruo enorme tenia la apariencia de un Oni de color café ojos rojos largo colmillos este monstruo sujeto la carreta destruyéndola y atrapando a la madre de Ulrich Izayoi.

-Capturo a tu madre-Yumi se angustio ante eso, pero Ulrich solo se enfureció más.

-maldito-Ulrich se dispuso a ir a pelear y rescatarla sea si o no su madre real debía ayudarla, pero antes de que saltara siquiera una llamarada le corto camino y cuando vio esto habían dos seres en el brazo del monstruo.

Los dos seres eran Sesshōmaru y su sirviente Jaken- Jaken antes de que lo liquides quisiera hablar con el-ordeno Sesshōmaru con su tono frio.

-¿eh? Si a la orden-obedeció Jaken

Al observarlos bien Ulrich diviso al que conocía perfectamente y que sabia que era el responsable de todo este problema-es el ¡Sesshōmaru!

Al escuchar eso Sesshōmaru solo sonrió levemente y muy frio-Ah es una sorpresa que un recuerdes el rostro de tu hermano-ante esa confesión todos los que conocían a Ulrich más sus amigos se quedaron de piedra ahora el chico también tenia un hermano y por lo que veían de el era un ser muy peligroso pero ya que todos estaban a un lado refugiándose excepto Yumi quien no se aparto del lado de Ulrich esta se le acerco.

-¿Es verdad eso Ulrich el es tu hermano tu hermano mayor?-pregunto una desconcertada Yumi pero Sesshōmaru la vio fijamente al entender lo que pasaba o la idea que tenia

-Miren nada mas tenemos una humana aquí-continuo con su tono frio

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-pregunto Yumi algo intimidada por la mirada fría y cruel que mostraba el hermano de Ulrich

-déjame decirte algo hermano te vez muy bien al lado de los desagradables humanos-apretó la cadena con la que tenían aprisionada a Izayoi y esta solo pudo quejarse un poco de dolor-ya que tu madre también pertenece a esa deplorable raza que merece lo peor ¡eres la vergüenza de nuestra familia!.

Yumi confirmo parte de sus dudas con lo que pasaba- _entonces es cierto la madre de Ulrich es humana._

Ulrich solo apretó las mano en señal de pelear por la furia que sentía en esos momentos sin importarle que todos los padres y compañeros lo observaban- Ah Sesshōmaru no me digas que viniste hasta haca solo para decirme esas palabras.

-No seas estúpido a mi no me gusta perder el tiempo de esa forma, vine a preguntare sobre la tumba de nuestro padre.

-¿La tumba de nuestro padre? No se nada al respecto.

-Se encuentra en un lugar oculta a simple vista pero imposible de encontrar esas son las únicas pistas que encontré.

Todo esto estaba enfureciendo a Ulrich-pues no tengo idea de lo que me hablas y aunque supiera su ubicación jamás se la daría a alguien como tu-amenazo, pero Sesshōmaru no se dejó intimidar con algo tan fácil y recurrió a otro truco.

-Entiendo entonces no me dejas otra opción que torturar a tu madre-al decir esto empezó a jalar las cadenas de Izayoi causándole as daño, pero al parecer Ulrich no mordía el anzuelo.

Ya que el simplemente se rio y mostro su sonrisa confiada-ja no creas que caeré en un truco tan bajo hermanito por si no lo sabias mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo.

Pero su confianza se vino abajo cunado Jaken intervino-que tonto es este niño no sabe que el amo Sesshōmaru puede llamar a las almas que habitan en el otro mundo además se molesto al brindarle un cuerpo físico, pobre sita ahora que resucito y no consigue la confianza de su propio hijo.

Ante tal cosa Ulrich de nuevo se confundió-¿entonces eso es verdad?.

-SI hijo hace años use esta apariencia.

Al escuchar todo esto Ulrich no aguanto mas y se lanzo al ataque-¡recibe mis garras de acero!-el ataque fue exitoso y corto el brazo del Oni gigante Izayoi cayo pero por suerte fue salvada por Yumi y luego todos los demás fueron a ver como se encontraba el ogro retrocedía de dolor por el ataque cosa que irrito y enfureció mas a Sesshōmaru.

-¡No sirve para nada!-dijo molesto para luego golpear al monstruo con su látigo de energía dejándole una horrible herida en toda la cara pero con eso lo obligó a atacar a Ulrich y a su madre que estaban juntos pero antes de poder la mujer se levanto y creo una esfera de luz que hiso desaparecer a Yumi y Ulrich junto con ella misma mientras que los demás fueron a parar cerca a los matorrales donde no les encontraban.

(-)(-)(-)

 **Un campo de flores**

Apartados de todos sin saber en dónde estaban Ulrich hablaba con su madre ante la tierna mirada de Yumi quien estaba conmovida por la escena de madre e hijo alegrándose de estar equivocada en que Ulrich odiara a su madre, pero se aterro al darse cuenta de dos cosas uno no podía moverse y no sabia porque y dos porque al ver el reflejo de la que se supone era la madre de Ulrich había otra cosa.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **REGRESE Y LES DEBO A USTEDES MIS LECTORES UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR TARDAR TANTO HUBO MUCHOS COMPLIQUES QUE ME IMPIDIERON CONTINUAR PERO YA VOLVI ESPERO QUE LES HATYA GUSTADO Y CONTINUEN LA HISTORIA DE NUEVO ENSERIO PERDON PERDON POR SER TAN INCUMPLIDO ESPERO ENTIENDAN Y CONTINUEN COMENTADO SOBRE EL FIC**

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** entonces se bienvenido y agrazo tus palabras y como vez ahora Ulrich tendrá que pelear contra su hermano mayor y si vez inuyasha me imagino que sabrás que tesoro busca


	7. Los restos de la tumba de mi padre

" _ **Saludos soy la vieja pulga Myoga, Ulrich quien es un hombre mitad bestia por que nació de un monstruo legendario y una mujer humana sufre por este complejo y trato de robar la legendaria perla conocida como la apostola de los dioses, Sesshōmaru quien odia a los humanos desprecia a su hermano menor por sus orígenes y le tiende una cruel trampa, de repente la madre verdadera de Ulrcih muerta ase años aparece misteriosamente, pero abecés las cosas no son así"**_

 **Capitulo 7: Los restos de la tumba de mi padre primera parte: la espada colmillo de acero**

En aquel campo de flores Yumi no solo esta incrédula de que no podía moverse si no que también la mujer que supuestamente era la madre biológica de Ulrich en el espejo de agua que avía hay se podía ver que en realidad era una figura fantasmagórica con la cara calaverita, el pelo gris y todo desaliñado vestida con un kimono oscuro y lúgubre esa era su verdadera apariencia sin poder hacer nada mas que observar como la impostora hablaba con Ulrich.

Ajenos a la presencia de Yumi Ulrich y el espíritu que creía que era su madre empezaron a hablar-Ulrich has crecido mucho y te has convertido en un hombre muy apuesto-decía con dulzura como si creyera que realmente es su madre.

-Bueno han pasado más de 100 años desde que moriste, es natural que haya cambiado mucho en cambio tu no has cambiado nada-decía Ulrich de una manera tranquila y por primera vez desde que mostro su verdadera forma no sonaba frio o indiferente.

-Era una época muy violenta y no pude cuidar de ti como me hubiera gustado solo espero haber hecho un buen trabajo como madre, lamentablemente es tiempo de que me valla.

-¿tan pronto?-pregunto un Ulrich algo dolido porque la verdad quería pasar mas tiempo con su madre, pero ella en respuesta se acerca mas al lago y lo invito a que la siguiera para después arrojar una flor de cerezo sobre el mismo estanque y lo que se vio fue el pasado de Ulrich cuando aun era un niño de al meno años aun con su forma de hibrido siendo abrasado por su madre.

-Ya recuerdo en se tiempo yo siempre estuve en tus brazos-recordó Ulrich algo nostálgico señalando lo mucho que extraño a su madre durante ese tiempo.

-Me alegro que recuerdes-dijo el misterioso espíritu antes de abrazarse a Ulrich-eres un buen hijo déjame abrasar tu dulce corazón una vez más-Ulrich se dejo sin saber que caería en un transe o que la mujer que dejo que lo abrasara no era su verdadera madre biológica.

 **En la realidad**

Yumi logro salir de la ilusión que era el campo de flores y se encontraba cerca a ala Ermita la antigua casa de Aelita y su familia, no solo eso si no que se dio cuenta de la razón por la que no podía moverse estaba encadenada por un grupo de duendecillos que se fueron corriendo cuando la pulga Myoga llego a ella.

-Yumi te encuentras bien y caraba que cosa-dijo la pulga Myoga al ver a la chica de pelo negro encadenada-en seguida te soltare-a pesar de decir eso no logro sacar las cadenas para luego sentarse en cima de Yumi y meditar lo acontecido-No puedo creer que el que intento profanar la tumba fuese nada mas que el joven Sesshōmaru, es un enemigo terrible-reconoció la vieja pulga pero antes de continuar dio un vistazo a Yumi que seguía sin moverse y un pensamiento libidinoso se le ocurrió-con tu permiso Yumi voy a darte un besito-entonces empezó a beber la sangre de la chica pero tan pronto la pincho ella lo aplasto con su mano señalando que ya recupero la movilidad-ya estoy bien gracias-dijo con los ojos achicados a la descarada pulga.

 **En una parte mas alejada**

El sirviente de Sesshōmaru Jaken encontró al misterioso espíritu con un Ulrich inconsciente entre sus brazos-Oye alma en pena aun lo mates, no me interesa su vida pero primero tienes que averiguar la localización de la tumba, ¡date prisa por que si no el amo Sesshōmaru me llamara la atención! -le grito Jaken antes de golpearla con su báculo.

-Si señor Jaken-entonces la alma en pena penetro en la mente del joven hibrido y con la voz de su madre empezó a insistir que buscara en sus recuerdos la localización de la tumba de su padre pero lo único que Ulrich pudo distinguir fue una pista.

-La perla negra de la derecha

-¿la perla negra de la derecha?-cuestiono Jaken -eso no sirve de nada, busca mas profundo para encontrar su ubicación exacta

Sin que ni Jaken ni el alma en pena se dieran cuenta Yumi y la vieja pulga Myoga estaban viendo y escuchando todo desde una distancia prudente y formando un plan para liberarse de esos 2 y rescatar al hibrido-Jaken es el sirviente de Sesshōmaru ¿verdad?-quiso comprobar Ulrich pero Myoga solo le dio una advertencia

-Tiene el baculo de dos cabezas así que tenga mucho cuidado

Entonces Yumi se acerco con sigilo aprovechando que Jaken le gritaba a la alma en pena por que ella se reusaba a buscar más profundamente en la mente del chico en sus brazos porque podría matarlo, pero a eso al pequeño monstruo no le interesaba para nada pero al estar tan concentrado en su reclamo no se dio cuenta cuando Yumi le quito el basculo y cuando sintió eso se voltio y vio a la chica realmente molesta-¡fuera de aquí duendecillo!-le grito Yumi mientras le daba un potente golpe a Jaken con el báculo fue tan fuerte que se estrecho con la puerta de la ermita pero antes de que Yumi ayudara a Ulrich el ama en pena se lo llevo devuelta a l Kadic

 **En kadic**

Todos los adultos y estudiantes que presenciaron lo ocurrido estaban impactados porque en poco tiempo descubrieron que un estudiante que había estado con sus hijos era un extraño mitad demonio o algo así, después se enteraron de que tenia un peligroso y temible hermano mayor que por alguna razón trajo de vuelta a su verdadera madre y ahora todos estaban tan consternados que no paraban de ver al bosque y todo estaba en silencio hasta que de este salió el alma en pela con aun un inconsciente Ulrich y detrás una Yumi con un bastón todo esto se estaba complicando para los adultos pero para Yumi y sus amigos esto no tenia importancia.

Con un potente grito llamando a quien una vez y todavía considera su mejor amigo Yumi logro despertar a Ulrich y este se separo del alma en pena viendo lo que realmente fue todo esto el joven hibrido estaba sorprendido y indignado-pero ¿porque se atrevieron a usar mis recuerdos y la apariencia de mi madre?-tras escuchar eso todos los presentes se preocuparon un poco por el chico pero los que estaban mas preocupados era la madre adoptiva de Ulrich, sus amigos y los padres de estos, pero antes de que cualquiera podría decir algo un potente golpe de energía salió de la nada golpeando a Ulrich desprevenido y asustando a todo el mundo que de nuevo busco refugio porque el responsable de ese ataque era ni mas ni menos que el hermano mayor de Ulrich Sesshōmaru.

\- Sesshōmaru maldito pagaras por lo que has hecho-lo desafío un Ulrich muy molesto por la insolencia de su hermano atreverse a jugar con sus emociones y sentimientos que tenia por su madre

Sin embargo para el temible demonio eso era lo de menos no le importo y por lo tanto no tardo en dominar a su hermano menor cogiéndolo del cuello para espanto de los presentes.

-Nunca pensé que serias tu al que elegirían como su guardián, ya veo conque estaba en un lugar oculto a simple vista pero imposible de encontrar, nuestro padre fue muy astuto al ocultar sus restos para que no puedan ser profanados.

Todo esto estaba enfureciendo aun mas a Ulrich-¿de que demonios hablas?-eso fue todo para Sesshōmaru porque el aun creía que Ulrich ocultaba todo lo que sabia

-¿Aun quieres fingir ignorancia? , muy bien entonces vas a acompañar a tu honorable hermano a visitar la tumba de nuestro padre-tras esa revelación acerco sus garras al ojo derecho de Ulrich soltando unas descargas que se introdujeron en el ojo y poco a poco empezó a sacar de este una perla negra para satisfacción del demonio que soltó a su hermano mientras el se tapaba el ojo por las molestias que sentía en ese momento

Mientras que Sesshōmaru miraba muy complacido para indignación por todo lo que pasaba-Todo esto fue por la perla negra, te atreviste a usar un sustituto con la apariencia de mi madre por que querías apoderarte de la perla negra.

Sesshōmaru simplemente se burlo por todo lo que causo lo único que hiso fue reárese de todo-Fue muy divertido-expreso sin compasión, entonces Ulrich se arrojó sobre el intentando atacarlo, pero Sesshōmaru lo esquivo y preparo un golpe con su látigo pare terror de todos pero para incrementar la sorpresa de todos Ulrich fue protegido por el mismo espíritu que había tomada la apariencia de su madre.

-¿Por qué hiso eso?-pregunto la madre adoptiva de Ulrich y fue Myoga el que respondió a eso- las almas en pena son espíritus que no pudieron descansar en paz y tienden a imitar a otros seres vivos sobre todo imitar la naturaleza de ese individuo es decir sus sentimientos y deseos de protección a aquellos que le importan.

El alma en pena estaba agonizando por las heridas producidas por el ataque de Sesshōmaru mientras repetía el nombre de Ulrich antes de morir convirtiéndose en polvo, todo ante la mirada de tristeza del joven hibrido, pero antes de que cualquiera dijera algo mas Jaken apareció con el báculo que se le cayo tras el ataque de Sesshōmaru-amo Sesshōmaru aquí tengo el báculo de dos cabezas-el gran señor demonio lo cogió y puso la perla negra en el piso, la toco con el bastón y así surgió una enorme sombra.

La gigantesca sombra seguía agrandando mas y mas hasta coger el tamaño de casi una montaña y cuando cogió forma, se convirtió en una montaña cubierta de una gigantesca armadura de samurái y la cabeza era realmente la de una perro monstruoso con gigantescos colmillos, tras eso se entendió que aquella montaña realmente era un esqueleto de ese gigantesco monstruo, sin decir ninguna palabra más Sesshōmaru fue volando al la boca del gigantesco cráneo, todos estaban increíblemente sorprendidos y asustados de lo que había surgido pero el mas sorprendido de todos era Ulrich pero no por la apariencia o por lo monstruoso del tamaño si no por a quien pertenecían esos huesos.

Yumi y los demás se acercaron a Ulrich, aun con la sorpresa de esa gigantesca montaña y poco a poco todos los presentes estaban cerca del hibrido, pero lo que dijo a continuación los dejo aun mas sorprendidos-Ese es mi padre

Si con la aparición de ese gigantesca montaña de huesos y armadura no fura suficiente para dejar a la gente de piedra esa revelación si que los congelo pero la mas expresiva fue Yumi-¿estas diciendo que esos huesos pertenecen a tu padre?

-Cualquiera se daría cuenta-le respondió Ulrich como si fuero lo mas obvio que esa gigantesca montaña fuese el padre de Ulrich pero Yumi lo miro durante un buen rato analizándolo para finalmente responder.

-Imposible, aun si me dices que ese es el esqueleto de tu padre, es imposible Ulrich son huesos demasiado grandes-pero la vieja pulga se puso al hombro de Yumi y aclaro todo-El padre del amo Ulrich fue uno de los monstruos mas legendarios de todos y esta es su verdadera forma sin ningún disfraz.

Esa revelación hiso que todo el mundo presente por fin entendiera la realidad de que aquella monstruosa estructura de huesos era en realidad los restos del legendario monstruo Inu no Taisho, pero la vieja pulga continuo con la explicación-dentro de esta tumba se encuentran una legendaria espada y el joven Sesshōmaru ha entrado para apoderarse de ella, amo Ulrich rápido hay que seguir al joven Sesshōmaru antes de que se apodere de ese legendario tesoro-cuando Ulrich estaba apunto de dar un potente salto y dirigirse al interior del gigantesco esqueleto Yumi se subo a su espalda aclarando que ira con el sin reproches, a regañadientes Ulrich emprendió el camino a saltos potentes con Yumi en su espalda dejando a los demás muy sorprendidos.

Sin embargo, personas como Sissi y William estaban muy molestos que a pesar de todo lo sucedido con un Ulrich monstruoso, y un Yumi rechazándolo abiertamente aun estaban dispuestos a ir juntos a un lado, Jeremie estaba molesto porque los demás seguían tratado a Ulrich como su amigo o peor como un humano cuando mostro ser un monstruo maligno.

Pero no todos veían así las cosa en especial-Oigan esto explica mucho de Ulrich-dijo Odd que ahora que presencio toda la verdadera identidad del este y vio los verdaderos familiares de su amigo entendió el carácter tan temperamental de su amigo, pero solo se gano un zape de Kenneth

 **En el interior de la tumba**

Adentro del gigantesco esqueleto que vendría ser el estomago de aquel imponente ser Sesshōmaru bajaba lentamente mientras observaba abajo, lo que vendiera ser el piso estaba lleno de cráneos de otros seres, entre demonios y humanos entre otras criaturas extrañas pero lo más importante era que hay había un gran pedestal hecho de oro y en este estaba clavado una espada de apariencia vieja y oxidada-aquí esta la espada de mi padre, la espada colmillo capaz de destruir a 100 espíritus de un solo agitar mejor conocido como el colmillo de acero-dijo el demonio complacido de por fin haber encontrado la espada que tanto deseaba y Jaken lo aludo aún más.

-Así que esta es la espada fabricada con uno de los colmillos de su padre y si usted obtiene esta espada obtendrá sus increíbles poderes, no cabe duda que usted es grandioso amo Sesshōmaru-el demonio ni le presto atención a su sirvo solo trato de coger la espada pero para sus sorpresa esta emitió un campo de energía que rechazo la mano de Sesshōmaru y termino quemándola un poco para consternación de el pero igual permaneció foro y tranquilo-la espada esta protegida, ya veo mi padre la protegió con un campo de energía para que nadie sea capaz de tocarla.

-¡ Sesshōmaru!-quien grito fue Ulrich que llego y trato de darle un golpe a su hermano pero este lo esquivo con gran facilidad para posarse sobre una de las costillas en la parte superior

-¡estas en la tumba de tu padre muestra respeto! regaño el demonio completo al imprudente de su hermano menor pero este seguía agresivo.

-Guarda silencio tu fuiste el que profano esta tumba sagrada-pero antes de que fuera a pelear contra su hermano otra vez su sirviente la pulga Myoga le llamo la atención-espere amo Ulrich, mire esas es la legendaria espada de su padre el colmillo de acero con ella será invencible.

Ulrich se acerco a la vieja espada y la miro sin sorprenderse mucho-¿que esta espada oxidada que se llama el colmillo de no se que? Pero si esta muy vieja no parece que tenga la posibilidad de cortar nada.

-no le miento amo tómela esta espada es suya por derecho cógela y derrote a su hermano.

-Joven Sesshōmaru usted no pudo cogerla ¿verdad? Eso es porque no le pertenece a usted si no al amo Ulrich.

Sesshōmaru quien escucho todo ahora estaba mas interesado-estas diciendo que Ulrich si es el verdadero heredero de esta legendaria arma.

La seriedad con la que hablo intimido a la vieja pulga que se ocultó un poco más detrás de su señor pero continuo hablando-claro porque esta espada es un valioso recuerdo que le dejo su padre, y la mejor prueba es que el gran señor le dejo a el la entrada de sus restos por lo tanto le pertenece al amo Ulrich, amo rápido coja la espada.

Ulrich vacilo un momento antes de tomar una decisión y fue no atentar con esa tumba que pertenecía a su padre, tal vez no sabia nada de el ni reconocía su rostro pero seguía siendo su padre-No me importa si es una valioso recuerdo, o una espada poderoso no me interesa tenerla-tras eso se lanzó a pelear contra su hermano quien seguía esquivándolo sin problemas

-Tu manera de pelear es infantil como siempre-Ulrich seguía tratando de golpear a su hermano pero este lo cogió con la estola de lana-date cuenta que a mí no podrás ganarme.

-amo Ulrich no sea terco rápido use la espada-insistió la pulga pero Ulrich seguía terco-no molestes ya te dije que no la usare.

Mientras ambos hermanos estaban en su pelea Jaken planeaba un ataque a traición-no se preocupe amo Sesshōmaru yo me ocupare de esa molestia-pero antes de tratar de atacar Yumi apareció y cogió el bastón.

-Aléjate duendecillo miserable y repugnante.

\- hay que muchacha tan atrevida-ambos empezaron a jalar el bastón peleando por el.

-cuando las personas nos proponemos algo lo logramos-tras esa declaración Yumi le quito el bastón a Jaken y lo uso para darle otro potente golpe que lo arrojo al otro extremo del estómago.

Yumi al ver la pelea Tan desventajada que tenia Ulrich decidido ayudar a que obedeciera a la anciana u libidinosa puga.

¡Ulrich!-llamo Yumi llamando la atención del hibrido-coge la espada, piénsalo el ni siquiera pudo tocarla si sacas esa espada entonces habrás humillado a Sesshōmaru, lastimaras su orgullo.

Con esa revelación Ulrich sonrió de forma arrogante que ahora lo caracterizaba-jajá eso no te gustaría nada verdad-tras eso se acerco a la espada que por suerte su caída lo dejo cerca de la espada y para sorpresa de todos Ulrich la cogió sin ser rechazado por el campo de energía, pero si tenía algunos problemas para sacarla

Jaken era uno de los mas expresivos en su sorpresa-No el campo de energía que rechazo al amo Sesshōmaru acepto a Ulrich esto es imposible.

Myoga estaba sorprendido y complacido de que lo que dijo era verdad-entonces es verdad, lo sabía el amo Ulrich es el único capaz de usar esta poderosa espada.

Cuando parecía que Ulrich sacaría la vieja espada esta emitió una energía que segó toda el área pero cuando el resplandor seso Ulrich no pudo sacar la espada para concertación de este y paso de una mirada confusa a una muy agresiva a su siervo-Myoga dime ¿Por qué no pude sacar la espada?

La forma como lo miraba su señor y el hecho de haber hablado mucho lo asusto mucho-pues vera la verdad es que no se.

Arto de la situación tan patética a sus ojos Sesshōmaru continuo con la batalla y ambos lanzaban ataques con sus garras tratándose de matar uno al otro cuando parecía que Ulrich lograría darle un golpe su hermano fácilmente lo esquivaba y le daba un contra ataque.

Su pelea causo algunos estragos en el interior de la tumbo causando que Yumi se sujetara a la espada sin darse cuenta de que esta también la acepto sin ser rechazada por el campo de energía.

En un momento Sesshōmaru acorralo a Ulrich en una de las paredes de costillas y lo sujeto del cuello- ahora probaras mis sublimes garras con veneno-tras decir eso las garras de Sesshōmaru brillaron de un intenso color verde lo que amenazaba con usarlas para matar a Ulrich pero ante eso Yumi se asusto.

¡ULRICH!-tras gritar fue a socorrer a su querido amigo pero no se dio cuenta de que sin querer jalo fuertemente la espada y logro sacarla del pedestal.

Tras sacar la espada que ninguno de los dos demonios logró hacer dejo impactados a todos los presentes y Yumi ni que decir pero además de estar sorprendida de que saco la espada también estaba confundida de cómo lo hiso y que pasaría ahora-Eh este yo lo siento.

Las cosas se complicaron mucho porque ahora la espada legendaria que le perteneció al legendario monstruo padre de Ulrich y Sesshōmaru y que el mismo Sesshōmaru deseaba para tener su temible poder solo la pudo sacar Yumi esto tal vez la pondría en un gran peligro contra el malvado demonio o traería ventajas al joven hibrido el cual no será capaz de derrotar a su hermano sin alguna arma que le ayude.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **SLUDOS LECTORES REGRES, SI NO ESTOY MUERTO SOLO OCUPADO PERO AL FIN PUDE ORGANIZARME Y CONTINUAR CON EL FIC ME GSTARIA SABER QUE LES ESTA PARECIENDO Y NO SE PREOCUPEN ESTOY DISPUESTO IR AL HASTA EL FINAL AUNQUE ME TARDE UN POCO LO AHRE**

Y los comentarios

 **WildBoy** lamento la tardanza pero me ocupe demasiado para continuar pero regrese y realmente Ulrich por ahora solo le interesa tener la perla para convertirse en un monstruo completo después durante sus aventuras tener a sus amigos será mas importante para el


	8. Sesshōmaru contra el colmillo de acero

" _ **saludos lectores patéticos soy el gran Jaken fiel sirviente del amo Sesshōmaru, la perla negra con ella pudimos acceder a los restos de la tumba del padre del amo y con el tendríamos la espada colmillo de acero, pero esta lo rechazo ni si quiera su tonto hermano y aun así una simple humana logro sacarla del pedestal "**_

 **Capitulo 8: Los restos de la tumba de mi padre segunda parte: Sesshōmaru contra el colmillo de acero**

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos de que la espada de que rechazo a Sesshōmaru y que Ulrich no pudiera sacar fuera sacada sin ningún problema por una chica humana, todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Sesshōmaru que mostraba siempre un semblante frio y sin expresión en este momento su rostro mostraba sorpresa, pero el que mas se le notaba la sorpresa era el sirviente de Sesshōmaru Jaken que tenia los ojos como platos y la boca abierta- no puede ser, el amo Sesshōmaru ni si quiera pudo tocar esa espada una muchacha humana logro sacarla sin ningún problema lo veo y no lo creo.

Entonces Sesshōmaru que aun sujetaba a Ulrich del cuello se olvido de el y lo soltó y con una velocidad impresionante se dirigió al frente de Yumi asustándola un poco-¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿Cómo lograste sacar la espada? -pregunto con su tono frio y amenazante cosa que asusto un poco más a Yumi.

Ulrich se recuperó del ahorcamiento que le daba su hermano, pero se angustio mucho cuando vio que Sesshōmaru tan cerca de Yumi temiendo lo que podría hacerle pero la vieja pulga que estaba de nuevo en su hombro no se angustio por ella pensando en su propia seguridad y la de su amo-menos mal que lo ignoro amo Ulrich un poco más y no viviría para contarlo-dijo aliviado.

-¡tonto!-le regaño Ulrich asustando a la anciana pulga, luego se dirige a su hermano para que no hiciera daño a la chica- ¡Sesshōmaru déjala en paz ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!.

Yumi aun estaba algo asustada por la presencia del malvado demonio, pero no se permitiría mostrar ser cobarde en un momento como este nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría ahora, pero estaba feliz de que el muchacho que aun consideraba su amigo estaba bien-Ulrich-pero recordó la presencia de su enemigo-no te acerques Sesshōmaru-trato de mostrar que se defendería con la vieja espada.

Pero Sesshōmaru solo voltio levemente para mirar a su hermano y responder de su petición-ni si quiera tu lograste sacar el colmillo de acero en cambio esta mujer humana logro sacar la espada sin ningún problema ¿aun así me pides que la deje en paz?

Ulrich no podía permitir que Yumi se viera involucrada en un conflicto familiar, un conflicto que ella no tenia porque ser involucrada-no tengo idea de porque pudo sacar la espada, pero ella no es mas que una chica ordinaria, ¡Yumi entrégale el colmillo de acero a Sesshōmaru!.

Pero Yumi terca como solía ser se reusaba a darle una espada tan preciada a un ser tan terrible como el medio hermano mayor de Ulrich-No se la daré el ni siquiera pudo tocar esta espada ¿verdad?, eso significa que no es el propietario de esta arma por eso no se la voy a entregar.

Ulrich se estaba frustrando ya sabia lo terca que podía ser la chica japonesa pero en estos momentos estaba ante una amenaza mucho peor que Xana y no era el momento de ser orgullosa ni terca-¡no seas necia entiende que este es un asunto que no le conviene a los humanos por favor no te entrometas!.

Esas palabras junto a su terquedad indignaron un poco a Yumi-¿Qué? ¿Qué no sea entrometida? -pregunto bastante ofendida porque ella solo busca evitar que Sesshōmaru se apodere de algo que evidentemente no es suyo.

Sin embargo para el demonio este asunto le pareció divertido, el cómo su hermano pelea por la seguridad de una mujer humana y como esta no se daba vuelta era tanto la diversión que le causaba que incluso sonrió algo divertido por primera vez-Ulrich se ve que te gusta desenvolverte con los seres humanos-pero esa expresión cambio rápidamente a su irada fría de siempre mientras volteaba a ver a Ulrich-Dime ¿Por qué los proteges?, ¿Por qué dejas que huyan?, ¿Por qué los amas?, lamento informarte que yo no herede esa cualidad de mi gran padre, ese sentimiento de preocupación que tú y el tienen hacia los humanos, aquellos sentimientos que tienes hacia tu madre o esa chica humana son los mismos que le hicieron grandes heridas a mi padre y lo convirtió en un montón de huesos, dentro de tus venas corre sangre sucia y eso a lo que le llamas sangre es lo mismo que te conecta con los humanos sin embargo yo no soy así ¡yo no puedo tratar con seres tan repugnantes como los HUMANOS!-tras esa declaración rápidamente se voltea hacia Yumi y de su mano le arroja una poderosa ventisca de aire venenoso que expulsa a la chica de pelo negro a una pared que seguiría siendo uno de los huesos de aquel imponente ser que debido al veneno se va derritiendo y la asquerosa masa pegajosa que es el resultado del veneno sobre los huesos cubre a Yumi y por eso todos asumen que a muerto pero Sesshōmaru no le dio importancia-son bastante desagradables ¿no te parece hermano?-dijo sin piedad alguna por el cruel acto que hiso y ese acto enfureció a Ulrich.

¡Sesshōmaru!-gruño furioso pero su hermano solo lo ignoro y decidido insultarlo más-los humanos y los que son mitad bestia también-entonces Ulrich se abalanzó sobre el tratando de dañarlo con sus garras de acero pero como fue durante las otras batallas su hermano lo esquivo con facilidad y sin ningún problema lo sujeto con su estola y empezó a ahogarlo-date cuenta con esa asquerosa mezcla de sangre jamás podrás derrotarme-luego Sesshōmaru lo soto contra los esqueleto y el piso de la tumba dejando algo aturdido a Ulrich quien seguía escuchando las palabras de su hermano.

-¿solo porque soy mitad bestia?-se preguntaba Ulrich al ver la inferioridad que tenia en la lucha contra su hermano además empezó a recibir continuamente golpes del latigo de energía de Sesshōmaru pero entonces recuerdos de su infancia vinieron a su cabeza.

 **FLASBACK**

Se veía a un Ulrich con su apariencia actual de niño en una aldea del antiguo Japón, Ulrich jugaba con una pelota, pero en solitario y cuando este se acerco a un grupo de adultos buscando su pelota estos la tomaron pero al verlo lo miraron con desprecio, miedo repugnancia y odio y votaron la pelota a otro lado para que fuera por ella y ellos se marcharon ignorando al pequeño niño y este solo podía escuchar que lo llamaban "niño bestia", ese niño no sabia en ese momento de que se trataban las cosas y fue con su mama la cual le abrazo con amor y ternura pero tras preguntarle que significaba bestia su madre solo se puso a llorar en silencia mientras veía su pequeño hijo.

 _-Ya recuerdo en ese momento mi mama estaba llorando por que sabia lo que me depararía el futuro y temía por ello._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Ulrich estaba algo aturdido tras los constantes ataques de su hermano pero entonces vio el punto exacto donde Sesshōmaru había matado a Yumi y también recordó la horrible trampa que su hermano le tendió usando sus sentimientos por su madre biológica-no me importa si no soy humano o bestia lo que no puedo perdonar es que hayas puesto una impostora con la aparecía de mi madre-tras eso ataco a Sesshōmaru con sus garras causándole un leve golpe en su armadura mientras su hermano se apartaba de él dando un salto y permaneciendo levemente en el aire-eso fue por mi madre-para luego dar un potente salto y alcanzar a su hermano dando otro golpe con sus garras que dañaron aun mas la armadura de Sesshōmaru- y eso fue por lo que le hiciste a Yumi.

Jaken que preconciba todo apartado se sorprendió por lo que veía-a no puede ser sus ataques anteriores no causaban efecto alguno sobre mi señor, pero ahora le esta dañando-los ataques constante de Ulrich terminaron por destruir el aro de metal de la armadura de Sesshōmaru para diversión de este-veo que estas enojado por que mate a esa niña humana, aquella imprudencia y enojo que tienes solo aceleraran tu muerte.

Pero Ulrich ya no le hacia caso y se preparo para continuar peleando poniendo en posición para lanzar sus siguientes garras de acero-no me importa lo que digas prepárate por que te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a Yumi-pero antes de continuar con la cruenta batalla entre hermanos de la más viscosa que anteriormente fue el hueso derretido por el veneno del demonio emergió Yumi con todo y espada, recuperando un poco el aire por el miedo que sintió por eso-pensé que iba a morir-luego apunto a Sesshōmaru con la espada-¡fuiste demasiado lejos y muy cruel ya veras tendrás tu merecido!-pero mientras lanzaba esas amenazas a Sesshōmaru la chica peli negra se acercaba lentamente a Ulrich y justo cuando estaba a su lada le dio la espada.

-Ten esa espada te pertenece, úsala por que debe tener grandes poderes-le sonrió cálidamente, pero el chico la miro sorprendido y algo confundido por una buena razón-si pero ¿Cómo es que sigues viva Yumi?-tras esa pregunta Yumi se miro completamente y vio que a pesar de recibir la corriente venenosa de Sesshōmaru ella estaba completamente intacta y no sabía porque.

Pero antes de responder y sin ni siquiera saber como la anciana pulga Myoga apareció de nuevo en el hombro de su señor-fue protegida por el campo de energía de la espada, amo Ulrich ahora que posee el colmillo de acero no tiene por qué temerle a su hermano vamos derrótelo.

Ahora con una espada en sus manos, aunque fuera vieja Ulrich ya tenía un poco más de ventaja y comenzó de nuevo una terrible lucho entre hermanos mientras que Sesshōmaru atacaba con crueldad usando su látigo de energía, Ulrich usaba la espada para defenderse, parecía que las cosas estaban mas equilibradas pero entonces el malvado demonio empezó a atacar los muros o mas bien huesos gigantescos del enorme ser comenzando derrumbes muy peligrosos así que Ulrich tomo a Yumi en sus brazos y con su agilidad se dirigió a la sima para salir de la tumba, pero su hermano mayor no le permitirá escapar tan fácilmente así que se convirtió en una esfera de luz y con gran velocidad siguió a Ulrich hasta alcanzarlo y chocando con el impulsándolo más fuerte y veloz hacia arriba.

El choque ente Ulrich y el destello de luz que se convirtió su hermano causo una pequeña explosión que abrió un hueco en el interior causando que varios cráneos que estaban también en el exterior del inmenso esqueleto cayeran a donde estaban las demás personas presentes en el Kadic las cuales buscaron refugio por la lluvia de cráneos y de hecho algunos presentes sobre todo Jeremie, Sissy y su pandilla estaban espantados y asqueados al ver esas cantidades de cráneos.

-Y yo pensé que tenía problemas con mis hermanas-dijo Odd al ver todo el desastre que se causaba por el conflicto entre hermanos, pero tras ese comentario su pequeño amigo Kenneth le jalo la oreja.

Mientras en la cima del inmenso ser gracias al impacto entre hermanos, todos ahora se encontraban en las hombrearas de la armadura del imponente padre de Ulrich y Sesshōmaru tras tomar un poco de aire y poner a Yumi lo mas segura posible detrás de una de las espinas que caracterizaban a estas armaduras ambos hermanos continuaron con su violenta batalla como siempre Sesshōmaru usando su látigo y Ulrich su nueva espada pero el mitad bestia no entendía por que lo de especial esta vieja espada porque no tenia ningún poder especial parecía que solo servía para defenderse.

La batalla duro varios minutos pero para ambos hermanos el tiempo no les importaba solo querían terminar uno con el otro entonces Sesshōmaru vio a Yumi quien estaba mirando la batalla al salir del escondite que Ulrich le consiguió para mirar la batalla entonces el malvado demonio ignoro a Ulrich y con su terrible velocidad quedo frente a Yumi y se preparo para atacarla de nuevo con su corriente venenosa pero Ulrich también fue bastante rápido y alcanzo a coger a Yumi en sus brazos y protegerse del ataque de su hermano con la espada y como la anterior vez el veneno no les hiso efecto pero la corriente los arrojo hacia el vacío pero gracias a los reflejos de Ulrich este logro usar el cuerpo de su padre para dar pequeños saltos y estar en tierra segura.

Cuando logro estar seguros llegaron con las personas en Kadic sorprendidos de las acrobacias del joven y algo dudosos de la espada que tenia ahora pero no pudieron decir nada porque en esos momentos Sesshōmaru apareció flotando y bajando hasta llegar al suelo en frente de su hermano lo cual asusto a todos porque ya sabían o al menos pensaban que sabían lo peligroso y poderoso que podía ser ese individuo, sin saber como llego otra vez la anciana pulga apareció en la cabeza de Ulrich-que le pareció amo de nuevo la espada resulto ser mas poderosa que su hermano, úsela para acabar con el.

Sin embargo, Sesshōmaru ya había llegado hasta el limite de esta tontería realmente se sentía muy frustrado por que no solo su insignificante hermano hibrido si no también una niña humano lograron sobrevivir a sus ataques-Ya es suficiente, todos ustedes se han divertido demasiado burlándose de mí, muy bien veremos si un hombre mitad bestia puede usar a la perfección el colmillo de acero ¡YO EL GRAN SESSHOMARU TE PONDRE A PRUEBA! -de repente una poderosa corriente de viento envolvió a Sesshōmaru pero algunos (sobre todo Odd y Kenneth) ya no le daban la importancia que debían debido a que al parecer Ulrich y Yumi estaban sometiendo al malvado demonio.

-uyy que miedo se enojó el malvado monstruo-se burlo Odd y al poco tiempo su amigo lo apoyo.

-si ni siquiera puede matar a una niña humana como vencerá su hermano, de hecho, creo que solo fanfarronea porque se le acabaron los trucos o ¿Qué más puedes hacer? -continuo Kenneth sin saber en qué se metieron.

De repente Sesshōmaru se convirtió en un destello de energía roja y dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de chocar con fuerza en el piso revelando que se había transformado, ahora su apariencia era la de un enorme perro blanco con melena gris con grandes garras y colmillos, ojos rojos la media luna permaneció en su frente lo mas importante es que su tamaño creció de manera impresionante, no tanto como el esqueleto de su padre pero si como un poco mas grande que el edificio de Kadic y ahora podía aplastar a Ulrich con sus patas sin problema.

Al ver su trasformación los dos chicos que se burlaban de ese demoño creyéndolo derrotado soltaron al mismo tiempo un grito de niña pequeña y asustada ( **Nota exactamente asi:** **watch?v=tf_LgzxWHTk),** después salieron corriendo y a gran velocidad se pusieron detrás de Aelita para indignación de ella mientras escondidos aun veían al terrible demonio del que se burlaban-oigan que creen que soy ¿un escudo humano?-pregunto muy molesta la peli rosa.

-No te mentiremos princesa-comenzó Odd-así es como te vemos-termino Kenneth ambos estaban muertos de miedo por que se burlaron de un sujeto que se convirtió en un nuevo y temible monstruo.

Pero mientras otros también se asustaron con esa transformación Ulrich se puso en posición y defendió a Yumi la cual estaba detrás de el y como era la más cercana junto a Ulrich no solo se asustó, sino que también se sorprendió por lo que veía-Se transformo.

-A mostrado su verdadera identidad-le aclaro Ulrich para hacer entender que esa era la verdadera forma de su hermano tal y como su padre lo hacia ellos dos podían mostrar su forma humana pero su verdadera naturaleza y apariencia eran las de un enorme perro monstruos, al ver esto Ulrich empezó a reírse divertido mientras se mantenía en guardia protegiendo a Yumi de su hermano quien solo gruñía y ladraba amenazante, el hecho de que se estuviera riendo indigno a muchos estudiantes pero Herb fue el más específico -¡Oye Stern de qué demonios te ries acaso esto te parece divertido?.

Pero Ulrich solo lo ignoro y vio directamente a su hermano mayor mientras aún mantenía su sonrisa burlona-es increíble que hagas esto por una espada querido hermano, ¿acaso lo haces porque eta espada guarda unos poderes impresionantes?-tras decir eso la ajito un poco y por alguna razón esa acción causo que Sesshōmaru retrocediera un poco gruñéndole-Yumi ve a esconderte-ordeno Ulrich-veamos que tanto filo tiene el colmillo de acero-lanzaba un ataque pero no servía de nada porque no le causaba ningún efecto a su hermano y eso preocupo un poco al joven hibrido que vio a su amigo la pulga en su hombro-oye Myoga estas seguro que esta espada tiene algo especial ni pude hacerle ningún rasguño-pero la vieja pulga estaba haciendo su bolsa donde guardaba sus cosas para irse-Amo Ulrich no olvide que ese es un valioso tesoro que le dejo su padre no la descuide y confié en el-tras esas palabras la vieja pulga salto listo para salir huyendo-oye no huyas e regaño Ulrich pero Myoga no le hiso caso-¡por favor use esa espada para tranquilizar la ira del joven Sesshōmaru!-eso ultimo lo dijo mientras salía corriendo a una velocidad increíble todos al presenciar eso tenían los ojos achicados y una gota en la cabeza.

-Ulrich debería buscar mejores siervos-dijo Kenneth y todos le apoyaron.

Entonces Sesshōmaru se abalanzó sobre Ulrich dispuesto a matarle con sus garras, pero debido a su incremento de tamaño y fuerza su velocidad se redujo considerablemente y el más ágil Ulrich lograba esquivarlo claro con bastantes problemas incluso en un momento el demonio perro atrapo a Ulrich con sus fauces tratando de matarlo-esta vieja espada debe ser más molesto que el piquete de un mosquito-Ulrich entonces clavo su vieja espada en el ojo de su hermano ese dolor causo que lo soltara pero no tardo en volver al ataque.

Tras esquivar otro golpe de la garra de Sesshōmaru Ulrich contraataco solo causándole una leve herida que el demonio se lamio, mientras Ulrich volvía a lado de Yumi quien lo animo-increíble Ulrich ese golpe debió haberlo herido.

Pero Ulrich no estaba muy convencido-¿tu crees? Dudo que con esta espada pueda derrotarlo-pero Yumi continuo animando y trato de darle esperanzas a Ulrich-esa espada te pertenece a ti verdad entonces debe tener un increíble poder yo si creo que si.

Pero como de costumbre Ulrich se mostraba escéptico- ¿realmente crees que esta vieja espada pueda hacer algo así?, yo lo dudo, pero ese no es el autentico problema ya que yo soy muy resistente en cuanto a ti a los demás es posible que mueran-lo dijo de manera muy directa ocasionado que Yumi se entristezca.

-entonces dices que no hay esperanza-dijo una Yumi al borde del llanto de hecho estaba sollozando hecho que no le gustaba para nada a Ulrich el siempre odio cuando las mujeres lloraban-oye Yumi este no es momento para ponerse a llorar, ¿acaso fueron mis palabras la que te pusieron así?-pregunto un deprimido Ulrich pero ella no le respondió solo sollozaba más cosa que arto al hibrido-¡que ya no loores!-grito pero en vez de continuar llorando Yumi solo lo miro algo molesta-¿y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ría?-pregunto molesta.

-¡Ya deja de llorar Yumi que yo te voy a proteger!-esa confesión sorprendió mucho a Yumi si bien e n el pasado el siempre la había salvado y protegido desde que mostro su verdadera identidad no parecía que le importase tanto como en esos tiempos parece que se equivocó-quédate con tus padres y disfruta el espectáculo-le mando Ulrich.

Entonces el hermano de Yumi con sus padres la llamaron y ella fue con ellos, entonces Hiroki empezó a burlarse de Yumi haciendo insinuaciones, pero ella no le hacía caso porque aun pensaba en las palabras de Ulrich-Lo que dijo no fueron mentiras ¿verdad?-pregunto a sus padres y amigos presentes-dijo que iba protegerme, Ulrich puede que sea un demonio pero hay algo que lo distingue de su hermano Sesshōmaru hay algo.

Ulrich se puso al frente de su hermano listo para continuar con la cruenta batalla-no me importa como vaya a acabar esta batalla acércate maldito-entonces la espada empezó a vibrar-la espada a empezado a palpitar es increíble es como si estuviera escuchando sus latidos-dijo un sorprendió Ulrich porque ahora la espada parecía que estuviera viva y cambiando.

Jaken que estuvo siguiendo a su señor todo el tiempo se escondió por miedo a que le hicieran daño salió y estaba muy cerca de los chicos y adultos y empezó a animar a su señor-amo Sesshōmaru cómase a ese Ulrich el cual solo es una vergüenza para la familia de los monstruos-pero entonces un cráneo le golpeo en la cabeza.

Se trataba de Yumi quien los cogió y ahora aun tenia dos cráneos en sus manos y veía al patético duendecillo con rabia-aún no hemos perdido-dijo mientras arrojaba los otros dos cárneos a la cabeza de Jaken para sorpresa y algo de terror de sus amigos y personas presentes- _animo Ulrich-_ pensó Yumi viendo fijamente a su amigo con una sonrisa cálida cosa que molesto mucho a William.

Entonces Sesshōmaru de nuevo se abalanzo sobre Ulrich dispuesto a atacarlo con su garra izquierda-Lo destruiré-dijo con determinación de Ulrich y sorprendentemente la espada no solo logro atravesar su brazo si no que se lo corto logrando también tumbar al inmenso demonio perro luego de ver esa acción Ulrich vio de nuevo su espada la cual cambio-la espada se transformo en un poderoso colmillo-efectivamente la espada vieja ahora era una gigantesca espada colmillo es decir que la hoja de la espada era un gran colmillo posiblemente de perro y en el mango había una especie de pelusa de pelo color gris.

Ulrich veía felizmente su nueva arma y luego sonrió porque ahora lo entendía todo muy bien-conque un colmillo es verdad mi papa me dejo una de las armas mas poderosas, pero ¡que me dices Sesshōmaru! ¡ahora que estamos peleando por este tesoro y comparamos nuestro tamaño con el de nuestro padre aun somos demasiado pequeños! -dijo Ulrich y luego señalo el gigantesco esqueleto que fue una vez su padre-puedes darte cuenta estuvimos peleando dentro de su estomago y arriba de su cuerpo-soltó una pequeña risa antes de continuar-¡eso significa que aun nos falta mucho para llegar al nivel de nuestro padre!.

Por esa declaración Sesshōmaru le gruño ferozmente mientras que esas palabras produjeron gran tristeza en Adelia Stern por como su hijo se refería de una manera tan grandiosa y llena de respeto a su verdadero padre de una manera que nunca hiso con su esposo pero no podía culparlo después de todo ese hombre nunca asumió buenas responsabilidades como padre del niño que adoptaron pero las siguientes palabras de Ulrich la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Si no mal recuerdo mi padre jamás me demostró su afecto pero al saber que escondió este tesoro en una perla que hay en mi ojo derecho no tengo la intención de entregar esta poderosa espada A NADIE MAS Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE SE TRATE DE MI HERMANO!-entonces Sesshōmaru se avanzó una ves mas dispuesto a matar a Ulrich pero este fue más rápido y de un golpe de su espada la cual lanzo una potente descarga de energía arrojo lejos a Sesshōmaru y este se convirtió en una esfera de luz.

Al ver eso Jaken lleno de chicones por los golpes de los cárneos se espantó-amo Sesshōmaru espéreme-dijo mientras la bola de energía salía volando lejos y Jaken la seguía-no me deje solo con estos.

Ulrich uso muchas energias en esta batalla y luego clavo la gigantesca espada en el piso para descansar y Yumi se le acerco algo preocupada por su estado-¿Ulrich estas bien?-antes de responder Ulrich simplemente vio su nueva espada y sonreía felizmente-en verdad te lo agradezco mucho padre me has dejado un arma que es realmente poderosa-pero antes de continuar tan rápido como despareció apareció la pulga Myoga-Ha amo Ulrich sabía que lograria vencer al final-Ulrich iba a aplastar a la pulga por mentirosa pero este le detuvo-espere amo no le miento mire solo me fui para reunir a las personas que estén dispuestas a escuchar eso fue todo.

Ulrich al creer eso miro alegremente a su siervo-¿entonces no planeabas escapar?-la sonrisa con la que miraba a la vieja pulga le hiso sentir culpable así que confeso-realmente los siento amo pero al ver que seria derrotado por su hermano entonces planeo todo para escapar cuando usted mas me necesitaba-la pulga se inclino pero Ulrich seguía con esa sonrisa alegre-Myoga-dijo-¿si señor?-pregunto confundida la pulga antes de que ver que Ulrich cambio su mirada y sonrisa cálida a unas que daban mucho miedo antes de ser aplastada-al menos todo tuvo un final feliz-dijo la pulga toda plana por ser aplastada.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo el enorme esqueleto despareció y se volvió a convertir en la perla negra y se introdujo en el ojo de Ulrich cosa que preocupo un poco a Yumi-Ulrich ¿estas bien? -pero el solo la miro con una sonrisa antes de responder-si la perla solo regreso a su lugar ahora que no hay ningún tesoro mi padre podrá descansar en paz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras esos sucesos se formaron dos reuniones una era de la mayoría de padres y estudiantes que decidirían si Ulrich debía quedarse en la escuela o no, aunque tanto el joven hibrido como los demás chicos ya no les interesaba eso mas porque tanto Ulrich como la anciana Kaede decían que era mas importante viajar a Japón y recolectar todos los fragmentos de la apóstol de los dioses.

La otra reunión era en la oficina del director Delmas el Jim la anciana Kaede, los chicos y sus padres estaban siendo puestos al día de lo que sucedió en el esqueleto de ese gigantesco monstruo por Yumi y la vieja pulga Myoga cuando terminaron de contar el relato muchas preguntas y observaciones se dieron-pero lo que no entiendo es ¿porque solo Yumi pudo sacar la espada?-pregunto la anciana Kaede antes de hacer su propia observación-bueno esa es otra prueba de que posees un gran poder en tu interior.

-¿usted cree?-pregunto una confusa y no muy segura Yumi pero la anciana pulga tenía sus propia teoría.

-Yo creo que la razón por la que pudo sacar la espada es porque es humana, verán según cuenta la historia el creador de esa espada la hizo con el propósito de proteger a la madre del amo Ulrich quien era humana, es una espada que solo ser usa por aquellos que tienen el deseo de proteger y sienten amor hacia los humanos.

Entonces Yumi recordó que la espada reacciono después de que Ulrich le dijo que la iba a proteger y esa era la razón por la que la espada se transformo en ese gigantesco colmillo con el que venció a su hermano.

-El joven Sesshōmaru no podía usar esa espada tan especial porque no tenía ningún afecto a los humanos todo lo contrario quería usarla para su destrucción-declaro la vieja pulga.

Tras ese relato la anciana Kaede tuvo una observación-que relato de lo mas extraño Ulrich cree que su mayor defecto es ser mitad hombre mitad bestia, pero el necesita de ese corazón parecido al nuestro quizás el verdadero sucesor de su padre sea Ulrich y no su cruel y despiadado hermano Sesshōmaru.

 **Afuera en la escuela**

Ulrich se encontraba sentado en un árbol viendo su espada que volvió a la normalidad y ahora trataba de convertirla-que raro hace un momento esta espada se convirtió en un arma magnifica-entonces Yumi no tardo en aparecer.

-Oye Ulrich ¿te gustaría saber como usar bien tu espada?-tras esa confesión Ulrich se mostro muy interesado y bajo del árbol enfrente de la chica de pelo negro-y ¿Cómo se usa?-pregunto sin miramientos.

Yumi sonrreia calidamente esperando que su plan funcionara-sabes con esa espada podrás protegerme a mi y a los demás-aunque esperaba una buena reacción de su amigo este la miro confundido-oye y por que yo el que se convertirá en uno de los monstruos mas legendarios de todos se molestara en proteger a una humana-la forma algo altanera con la que le hablo le hiso ver a Yumi que su plan no funciono así que enojada Yumi empujo a Ulrich a un puente de madera que cruzaba un pequeño lago, este era una de las entradas al bosque cercano a Kadic, Ulrich estaba confundido por la acción de Yumi y no se movió grave error porque-¡Abajo!-regaño Yumi y el conjuro se activo ocasionando que se rompiera el puente y Ulrich terminara en el lago.

Todo mojado Ulrich le empezó a replicar a Yumi porque hiso eso pero Yumi lo ignoro y se va marchando mientras Ulrich aun le suplicaba que le explicara como usar el arma-creo que no me equivoque esta nueva actitud de Ulrich será muy difícil de superar-pero antes de que algo mas pasara los adultos y estudiantes se reunieron con ella y Ulrich la alcanzo al parecer iban a dictar la sentencia.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wildboy:** estas en lo cierto pero los problemas solo se incrementaran porque aun falta el que Yumi tenga una rival peor que Sissy porque ella si estará en el corazón del joven hibrido y por si fuera poco el choque con su enemigo mas terrible espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo y sigas leyendo.


	9. Inicia un viaje de miles de kilómetros

" _ **saludos lectores yo Yumi he regresado y como vieron el hermano mayor de Ulrich Sesshōmaru trato inútilmente de robar la espada legendaria colmillo de acero, pero esta no le obedeció de hecho reacciono al deseo de Ulrich de protegerme y así se convirtió en una poderosa espada colmillo y pronto veremos las decisiones de los con respecto a Ulrich y tal vez podamos iniciar nuestro viaje para encontrar los fragmentos de la apóstol de los dioses, la anciana Kaede me insiste en tener cuidado con Ulrich, no importa el puede tener la espada colmillo de acero pero yo también tengo un gran poder ¡ABAJO¡ "**_

 **Capitulo 9: Inicia un viaje de miles de kilómetros**

Ulrich salió todo mojado después de que Yumi utilizo ese conjuro tal molesto sobre el para ver detenidamente a los padres y alumnos del Kadic, en ese momento también llegaron sus anteriores amigos con sus padres, la tención era muy clara pero ahora Ulrich podía ser libre con su actitud verdadera no se dejaría intimidar por unas sabandijas como les llamaba a ahora a esas personas.

-El consejo tomo una decisión y será que esta monstruosidad, esta abominación no seguirá en la escuela Kadic-quien hablo fue el padre de William y tras esas palabras todos los padres y alumnos excepto los chicos sus familias, el director, Sissy y Jim.

De hecho el padre de Yumi intervino muy molesto con por esa actitud y por esa respuesta-Oigan un momento, este chico arriesgo su vida en más de una ocasión para salvarnos la vida nuestra y de nuestros hijos y ¿así le pagan?, no podría sentir más vergüenza de padres como ustedes, peleo contra su propio hermano para protegernos.

-¡Basta señor!-quien le corto fue Ulrich dejando sorprendidos a todo el mundo-como ya había dicho anteriormente no me interesa para nada volver a este lugar inmundo-la frialdad de sus palabras dejo sin habla a todos los estudiantes-ahora que la apóstol de los dioses regreso lo único que me importa es recolectar los fragmentos para poderme convertir en un monstruo legendario.

Los anteriores amigos de Ulrich escucharon todo de manera muy triste entendiendo que su amigo ya no le interesaba para nada volver a ser humano, entonces todos los chicos excepto Jeremie se miraron y asintieron como si llegaron a un acuerdo siendo Yumi la primera que hablo-Entonces no madejas alternativa, iré con tigo-dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa la que siempre le daba dado en el pasado-eso sorprendió a todos los alumnos y padres pero sobre todo a Ulrich y antes de que el replicara o respondiera-Me niego a formar parte de una institución que te rechaza solo por ser diferente, además que no se te olvide que sin mis poderes no podrás encontrar los fragmentos esparcidos en un territorio tan grande como Japón.

Inmediatamente después Odd se acercó-Ni crean que harán estas cosas ustedes solos me necesitan a mi ¡Odd el magnifico!-alardeo como siempre dejando a muchos de los presentes con los ojos achicados y una goa en la cabeza-además si estas personas y esta escuela te rechaza amigo yo la rechazo a ella, por no ser capaz de ver la gran persona que eres-dijo con su característica sonrisa, para después ponerse algo mas serio-y no olviden que debo encontrar la forma de deshacerme de esta maldición o terminara matándome-eso dejo algo triste a Yumi y Ulrich pero después y liberando la tención Aelita se acercó.

-Tu me ayudaste mucho en el pasado y no te importo quien era o de donde venia, bueno lo mismo es por mí, no me interesa tu pasado o si eres un monstruo, te conozco muy bien para saber que eres una persona de buen corazón así que no podría llamarme tu amiga si no te ayudara también-dijo con la misma dulzura y gentileza que la caracterizaba tanto provocando la sonrisa de Yumi y la ira de los otros estudiantes.

Finalmente, Kenneth se acercó-como dije los conozco por muy poco tiempo, pero eso no quita el hecho que reconozco a las personas tan amables y excelentes amigos como ustedes y además yo o soy de los que se quedan atrás así que cuentan con mi ayuda.

Ulrich abrió sus ojos sorprendido pero ahora que por fin mostro su verdadera identidad no iba a permitir que sus emisiones humanas lo nublaran no de nuevo, porque eso fue lo que permitió que lo traicionaran en el pasado y así que siguió con su semblante de tipo duro y orgulloso como siempre debió ser-Ja hagan lo que quieran.-se cruzo los brazos y se volteo para que nadie lo viera, pero esa forma de actuar causo una pequeña risa en Yumi porque no cambio tanto después de todo

Todo esto irrito a muchos estudiantes que solo veían a Ulrich como una monstruosidad que no debería existir de hecho el mas expresivo primero fue William pero mas por celos por que Yumi iba a ir con Ulrich a cualquier otro motivo-Yumi no puedo creer que valla a hacer esa tontería, tu no tienes nada que ver con esa monstruosidad, comprendan que nuestra decisión de echarlo es la mejor.

-Increíble estoy de acuerdo con William-quine hablo para consternación tristeza de los chicos fue Jeremie-Chicos el nos mintió nos engaño nunca nos dijo quién era en verdad, además el no es humano y ya vimos lo peligroso que puede ser no le importo pelearse con su hermano mayor por una herencia de su padre.

Ambos comentarios no solo entristecieron a los chicos si no que les hicieron enojar de enorme medida, de hecho, Yumi y Aelita se acercaron a William y a Jeremie respectivamente estos creyeron que las chicas habían entrado en razón pero lo siguiente que vieron fue una potente cachetada de ambas chicas, fue tan fuerte que los tumbo a ambos y les dejo la mejilla muy roja.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos replicara o dijera algo Yumi se adelantó-Ustedes son los más grandes idiotas que he conocido, jamás pensé que juzgaran tan fácilmente a las personas, ¿Qué no entienden que hay que buscar algo mas que en su apariencia o ascendencia familiar?

-Me decepcionas Jeremie-le dijo Aelita con un tono de voz tan frio y decepcionando que causo una fuerte herida en lo más profundo del corazón de Jeremie-Siempre mostraste ser el más listo en cuanto a computación, pero veo que cuando se trata de relaciones y amistad eres el peor-con una última mirada fría Aelita se retiró cuando que incrementara todavía más el dolor en Jeremie.

La anciana Kaede entendió todo y para disminuir un poco la tensión y también para retomar al tema mas importante se acerco un poco a los chicos, pero de manera que los adultos y otros estudiantes también le escucharan-Bueno parece que ya han tomado su decisión, en ese caso sugiero que partamos al puerto en una semana para ver como regresar a mi país e iniciar la búsqueda de los fragmentos, aprovechen ese tiempo para preparar todas los cosas del viaje a la vez incitare el entrenamiento de algunos de ustedes ya hemos visto que este viaje será extremadamente peligroso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los chicos estaban en la habitación de Odd ya que Ulrich ya no vivía hay y tampoco estaba, querían saber con mas detalle como fue el enfrentamiento entre Ulrich y su hermano en el interior de ese esqueleto gigante.

-De nuevo digo, prometo nunca quejarme por los problemas con mis hermanas-soltó Odd con su comentario solo causo un zape de parte de Kenneth últimamente cada vez que Odd hacia sus malos chistes o comentarios inapropiados era el deber de Kenneth de darle un estate quieto.

También como ya consideraban a Kenneth parte del equipo decidieron no guardarle mas secretos, le contaron todos sobre Lyoko, Xanna, la verdad de Aelita y todas sus aventuras, para sorpresa de ellos Kenneth les creyó y fue muy comprensivo con cada asunto cosa que los chicos le agradecido infinitamente.

Antes de continuar alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, Odd abrió y todos se sorprendieron, porque quien estaba en el pasillo y había tocado la puerta era Jeremie pero este tenia un semblante serio igualmente Odd le permitió pasar y el lo hizo.

El ambiente en la habitación era muy tenso todos miraban a Jeremie uy este no decía nada, después de un rato mas de silencio Jeremie hablo-escuchen chicos no apoyo para nada su ridícula decisión pero veo que no puedo hacerles cambiar de opinión-luego dejo salir un pequeño suspiro-esta mañana estaba muy estresado y fui a la supercomputadora para analizar varios archivos esperando poder tranquilizarme y tratan de comprender sus tonterías de apoyar a un fenómeno que se hacha pasar como nuestro amigo-ese comentario estaba haciendo enfadar a los chicos pero prefirieron callar y dejarlo terminar.

Jeremie se levanto y saco una memoria de su bolsillo-en la computadora encontré algo, un archivo que es muy necesario que veas Aelita-Jeremie ignoro por completo el gesto de sorpresa de todos los presentes y puso la memoria en la computadora de la habitación este resulto ser un video de nada mas y nada menos que de la adre de Aelita, Anthea Hopper, lo preocupante es que en el video Anthea se veía muy cansada y herida como si estuviera apunto de morir cosa que le callo como un rayo a la chica de pelo rosa.

Aelita si estas viendo estos debes saber que no me queda mucho tiempo-decía Anthea con voz cansada y de vez en cuando tosía con lago de sangre-escucha se que esto es repentino y no nos hemos visto en muchos años pero no puedes permitir que mi muerte de afecte en porque hay alguien también muy importante que requerirá de tu ayuda.

Anthe ase una pausa para tomar aliento y poder explicar bien cada detalle-Tu padre un brillante científico creo el virus Xana para destruir el proyecto CARTAGO, pero al hacerlo tomo la atención de agentes del gobierno corruptos que deseaban ese poder para su propios fines, para protegernos tu padre me envió a mi y a tu pequeño hermano Kohaku lejos-eso dejos desconcertados a todos, no esperaban que Aelita también tenia un hermano, en cuanto a la princesa de lyoko todo esto le estaba dando un gran shock pero tenia que concentrarse hasta que el video terminara.

-Me encargue de cuidar a Kohaku y tu padre se encargaría de ti, prometió que estaríamos juntos todos de nuevo cuando todo el asunto de los agente se resolviera, lamentablemente eso nunca paso, estuve al corriente de todo al parecer tu padre decidido que la mejor forma de protegerte a ti, a mi y a tu hermano seria virtualizándolos, después de eso perdí el contacto, años después yo diría que Kohaku ya debería tener al menos uno 11 años los mismos agentes que obligaron a tu padre a escondernos nos encontraron, logre escapar de momento a un laboratorio internacional de tu padre aquí en Japón al comprender que no cesarían hasta atraparnos decidí virtualizar a tu hermano y a mí.

De nuevo esas últimas revelaciones dejaron al grupo consternado, parece que la familia de Ulrich no era la única que guardaba secretos sacados de películas solo que estos eran verdaderos antes de poder decir mas el video continuaba como siempre.

-Logre virtualizar a tu hermano, pero antes de hacerlo en mí, vi como un terrible ejercito de monstruos controlados por la malvada creación de mi esposo capturaba a Kohaku y me mando un mensaje, " _este niño será mi prisionero y lo seguirá siendo hasta que me destruyan, si logran tan gran hazaña entonces se desvirtualizara de manera inmediata"._

-Antes de que yo me pudiera virtualizar o poder detener a Xana los agentes me encontraron y lograron herirme, escape apenas con vida por favor hija, detén a Xana y sus planes y encuentra a tu hermano salva a Kohaku este sería el actualmente-Anthe mostro la foto de un niño de al menos 11 años con el pelo negro ojos cafés y pecas en la nariz.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la madre de Aelita porque después de eso murió enfrente del video tan pronto lo envió.

Todo ese mensaje y la escena causa un gran dolor en Aelita quien se puso a llorar, tratando de quitarse esa tristeza, Jeremie quito la memoria y se marchó creyendo que Aelita necesitaba estar sola esta acción dejo desconcertados a sus amigos, pero decidieron concentrarse en un asunto más importante, Odd la abrazo y trato de hacerle sentir mejor.

-Vamos princesa no estés así, entiendo que perdiste tanto a tu madre como a tu padre, pero mírame-Odd hiso que Aelita lo viera a los ojos-Aun tienes un miembro de tu familia tu hermano menor y esta en el lugar al que vamos, está en Japón existe la posibilidad que lo encontremos, no puedes perder la esperanza en estos momentos y no puedes darte el lujo de que el dolor de consuma ahora porque nuestro viaje estará lleno de peligros y te necesitamos.

Aelta estaba profundamente conmovida por las palabras de su torpe pero siempre leal y verdadero amigo, lo que causo que le diera un fuerte abrazo, tal acción causo un leve sonrojo en Odd y de hecho cuando Aelita se dio cuenta de su acción se separa y también se sonrojo.

-Valla Odd por fin dices algo listo-dijo Kenneth lo que causa que Odd lo viera muy molesto, pero eso solo causo que todos se rieran divertidos por el comentario de su nuevo amigo y por las formas de responder de Odd.

Pero para Aelita era justo lo que necesitaba ya lograron eliminar a Xana así que se propuso no solo encontrar los fragmentos de la apóstol de los dioses al lado de Ulrich si no también encontrar y recuperar a su pequeño hermano, el ultimo miembro de su familia y la conexión con su madre y padre.

Esa noche Ulrich estaba en un árbol en el bosque cercano a Kadec vendo las estrellas sumido en sus pensamientos, de hecho el principal pensamiento que le rondaba era de una chica en específico, constantemente se regañaba mentalmente por seguir pensando en ella a pesar de que le traiciono.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La semana en Kadic continuo normal para la mayoría de los alumnos excepto para los chicos los cuales ya no les interesaba ir a clases en una escuela tan prejuiciosa, de hecho ahora lo único que querían era hacerse mas fuerte para el duro y peligroso viaje porque no querían ser una carga para sus amigos.

Aelita entrenaba mucho con su Hiraikotsu para poder dominar la gran fuerza de ese bumerang gigante, pero no solo se entrenaba de esa forma la anciana Kaede también le dio unos pergaminos donde estaban la información de varios monstruos que podrían encontrar en su camino ese conocimiento le ayudaría bastante para las batallas futuras.

Odd practicaba con su amuleto para poder transformarse a voluntad sin pensar mucho en que cosa que le resultaba difícil ya que la distracción es uno de sus principales problemas, también aprendía a usar el poder espiritual que dormía en su interior para que no dependiera tanto del agujero negro ya que esa cosa era muy peligrosa tanto para el como para quienes le rodeaban.

Kenneth igual que Odd practicaba el uso de su poder espiritual, pelar con su báculo y el uso de pergaminos, claro estaba que el tenía más concentración que Odd por tanto era más fácil para Kenneth las enseñanzas.

Finalmente Yumi era quien mas era entrenada por la anciana Kaede, ya que ella debía aprender sobre hiervas medicinales, a usar su poder tanto para cargarlos en flechas espirituales y eliminar las fuerzas malignas como para curar envenenamientos y maldiciones, otra cosa que debía entrenar era con el arco ya que como lo descubrió Ulrich su maestría con el arco era muy mala.

Algunas cosas empezaron a cambiar esa semana, debido a su condición como monjes de Japón la anciana Kaede y Aelita empezaron a referirse a Kenneth y Odd como "excelencia" sin importarles en qué situación ya sea buena o mala estuvieran, Yumi quien se crio con estas tradiciones entendían todo muy bien la razón, pero ella opto solo por llamarlos monje Kenneth y monje Odd cosa que los chicos al principio les costaba acostumbrarse, pero después se volvió algo natural.

Otra cosa que cambio levemente y para disgusto o vergüenza de otros fue Odd ya que cada chica linda de la escuela Odd le pedía si quería tener un hijo con el, y si eso no fuera poco también Odd empezó a tocar la parte posterior de las chicas, esto daba gran irritación a Yumi y Aelita y muchas veces le golpeaban por eso.

Los padres también se prepararon para la ida, aunque ellos no planeaban ir al Japón feudal el padre de Yumi tenia un contacto en china, un viejo amigo de negocios que tenia suficiente dinero como para mantener a 10 familias completas durante mas de 10 años, el le explico la situación y aunque el principio su amigo estuvo escéptico recordó que el señor japonés nunca le había dicho mentiras y que su orgullo le impediría abusar de su hospitalidad si no fuera realmente necesario, así que no solo le creyó sino que también dijo que les permitiría quedarse a los padres en su casa hasta que ese problema se solucione.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente el día prometido llego y ahora los chicos y sus padres incluyendo a la madre adoptiva de Ulrich ya que su padre se negó a tener algo que ver con el joven hibrido se encontraron en el puerto buscando un barco que pudiera llevarlos a un sitio tan lejano como Japón o China.

-Esto será un problema es muy difícil que algunas de estas embarcaciones puedan llevarnos a un lugar tan lejano como mi tierra natal-dijo la anciana Kaede preocupada, pero mientras ninguno veía Ulrich se acerco a un barco de tamaño decente para llevarlos a todos y que realmente podría resistir el viaje.

Cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de esa acción lo siguiente que vieron ocasiono que casi se murieran de la risa ya que Ulrich literalmente demando a lo señores que les llevaran y aunque al principio se negaron Ulrich los levanto del cuello y los amenazo para luego arrojarlos al piso de manera brusca esas acciones causaron un gran miedo en los dueños del barco.

Aunque al principio resulto divertido Yumi decidido intervenir antes de que pasara a peores-Ulrich basta por eso la gente tiende a malinterpretarte-regaño un poco a Yumi para ver de mejor manera a los pobres marineros muertos de miedo-perdonen pero es urgente, ¿nos podrían llevar a Japón por favor?-pido amablemente en cuanto a los marineros después de ser amenazados prefirieron no enfurecer mas al chico de apariencia y atuendo extraño así que aceptaron.

Durante el viaje en el barco los chicos continuaban perfeccionando sus habilidades, lógicamente ni una semana ni ese tiempo extra sería suficiente para tener el poder necesario para afrontar los peligros pero el tiempo era un lujo que no podían darse así que lo mejor era tener las grande habilidades y luego coger experiencia en futuras batallas.

Finalmente llegaron primero a China, hay se separaron los adultos y los chicos ya que hasta hay podían llegar ellos con exención de la anciana Kaede, mientras que el bote que llevaba a los chicos se apartaba los padres de estos decidieron ir a ver al amigo de Takeo y alistarse para preparar todo en el caso de que sus hijos volvieran por alguna razón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto el viaje asía Japón todo seguía igual los chicos perfeccionando sus habilidades, la anciana Kaede entrenándolos y finalmente Ulrich contemplando el cielo ya sea de día o de noche, siempre sumido en sus pensamientos recordando todo lo que vivió hace 50 años y con quien y una vez mas se regañaba mentalmente por esos pensamientos, ponerse tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos ponía a sus amigos curiosos por qué haría coas como eso.

Finalmente llegaron a donde el campo de energía invisible tenia atrapado al país de origen tanto de Yumi como de Ulrich y como había explicado la anciana Kaede tanto el barco como los dueños y trabajadores de este y sus recuerdos se transformaron según la época los únicos que no se vieron afectados por eso fueron los chicos gracias a sus poderes.

Después de uno pocas horas mas en viaje por fina el barco llego a tierra, la anciana Kaede les pago a los señores por compensación por las acciones del joven hibrido y se dirigieron a la aldea de la anciana.

Al llegar a ala aldea los aldeano no tardaron en tratar de atar a Ulrich, pero la anciana les convenció de que el ahora era el menor de sus problemas y que ya no era su enemigo, además que les explico que la joven chica de pelo negro era la rencarnación de su hermana la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

Eso dejo consternados a todos, pero después de asimilarlo estaban felices de que Kikyo regreso con ellos en cierto modo, finalmente llegaron a la casa de la sacerdotisa para que descansaran un poco, pero Ulrich se detuvo y vio a lado las escaleras al templo, se dirigió al templo y vio la tumba de la sacerdotisa, consumido en sus pensamientos el joven hibrido se retiro un poco de la aldea.

Sin que el lo supiera Yumi lo había seguido todo el tiempo y ahora esta algo preocupada por esa forma de actuar decidido ir a ver el templo y también de manera casi inmediata vio la tumba.

-Esa es la tumba de mi hermana Kikyo, sus cenizas y restos están enterados hay-dijo detrás de ella la anciana Kaede cosa que asusto mucho a Yumi.

-Perdon anciana Kaede no quise-trato de disculparse Yumi pero la vieja sacerdotisa dijo que ni importaba, entonces Yumi comprendido que esa era la tumba de esa chico o mujer llamada Kikyo, la misma persona que sello a Ulrich con una flecha durante 50 años.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ulrich se encontraba viendo un gran y gigantesco árbol en las afueras de la aldea, ese era el árbol donde hace 50 años Kikyo le clavo una flecha y lo dejo dormido, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que Yumi se le esta acercando hasta que su voz le hiso darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Que magnifico árbol-dijo simplemente Yumi, entonces Ulrich le miro detenidamente antes de responderle.

-Este es el árbol sagrado donde Kikyo me sello durante 50 años, ante de que mi madre adoptiva me liberara de alguna manera.

Yumi quería saber mas sobre aquel incidente con esa sacerdotisa pero antes de poder continuar hablar la alarma de la aldea empezó a sonar, significaba que un monstruo atacaba la aldea, al escucharla Yumi y Ulrich se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

El monstruo que ataca la aldea parecía se una especie de gusano con cara de calavera y en vez de brazos tenia un par de hoz gigantescas, los aldeanos se defendían como podían con sus arcos y lanzas pero esto poco daño le ocasionaba a esa horrible criatura.

Entonces los chicos llegaron y empezaron a pelear Odd se transformo en un gran león para atacarlo con sus fauces y garras, Aelita atacaba con su bumerang y Kenneth usaba sus pergaminos, esas armas si le causaban mas daño al monstruo pero no lo suficiente.

El monstruo trato de atacar a los chicos con sus hoces pero justo en ese momento una flecha envuelta en energía espiritual de color rosa le paso demasiado cerca lo que causo que detuviera su ataque.

Finalmente Ulrich ataco con su espada ya transformada y la lucha se volvió mas a favor del joven hibrido y sus compañeros, hasta que Yumi noto algo importante en el monstruo.

-Ulrich ese monstruo lleva un fragmento de la perla en su espalda-esa revelación dejo asombrado al joven hibrido pero en esa leve distracción causo que el monstruo atacara con su hoz derecha tratando de cortar para angustia de todos, pero antes de que el ataque se ejecutara una figura apareció y mordió el brazo hoz del monstruo y cortándolo.

El responsable de ese ataque era una enrome pantera con dientes de sable, ojos rojos y un pelaje amarrillo con partes negras en las patas, orejas y en las colas, ya que tenia dos colas y otra cosa llamativa eran que tenían llamas en sus patas.

Gracias a la intervención de ese extraño animal Ulrich aprovecho las heridas y distracción de su enemigo para usar la energía demoniaca de su espada para destruirlo y convertirlo en miles de pedazos, después de eso Yumi cogió el fragmento de la apóstol de los dioses y la puso con los demás en su frasquito.

Tras ese suceso todos veían al extraño felino de manera sorprendente, pero antes de que hicieran o dijeran algo más la imponente pantera se envolvió en fuego y se transformó, ahora su aparecía era la misma solo que ya no lucia esos gigantescos colmillos ni lucia tan aterrador, de hecho se convirtió literalmente en un pequeño y muy lindo gatito para encanto de muchos presentes, y luego se arrojo a los brazos de Aelita y empezó a sobarse contra ella señal que le gustaba mucho la peli rosa.

-Valla Aelita incluso tratándose de seres sobrenaturales tienes un toque muy especial con los animales-dijo Kenneth sorprendido por como acataba la gatita.

-Y ¿como se llamara tu nueva amiga?-pregunto un Odd sonriendo feliz por como tanto la gatita como Aelita actuaban.

Aelita lo pensó un momento y miro detenidamente al pequeño animal-su nombre será Kirara-tras eso la gatita maulló como si reamente le gustara el nombre.

Al parecer tenían nuevos miembros para iniciar este peligroso viaje, Ulrich veía que la ayuda de los chicos seria muy importante pero aun estaba decidido a convertirse en un verdadero monstruo y no iba a dejar que sus emisiones humanas lo apartaran de nuevo de su objetivo no después de esa traición.

 **HOLA MIS LECTORES HE REGRESADO Y PARA LOS QUE NO SABEN DECIDI SUBIR CADA VIERNES UN CAPITULOS, SE QUE ES MUCHO TIEMPO PERO ES EL DIA PERFECTO EN QUE PUEDO HACERLO POR CUESTIONES UNIVERSITARIAS, A LA VEZ LES AGRADESCO A LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA RELAMENTE ME ENCANTA HACER ESTE FIC DE INUYASHA Y CODE LYOKO ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN LES ESTE GUSTANDO A USTEDES**


	10. El misterio de la luna nueva

" _ **Por llegamos a mi tierra natal, aunque este en el pasado en su periodo más sangriento sigue siendo el lugar de mis orígenes, pero aun estoy algo confundida en que paso entre Ulrich y esa sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, pero sorprendentemente ya conseguimos otro fragmento de un escorpión y una nueva amiga una gatita sobrenatural que se le llamo Kirara por nuestra amiga Aelita y es el momento que nuestro viaje continúe"**_

 **Capítulo 10: El misterio de la luna nueva**

Después del encuentro con ese escorpión la anciana Kaede decidió que lo mejor era entregar ropa más adecuada a los chicos para pasar lo más desapercibido posible, Ulrich ya usaba la túnica de rata de fuego su armadura personal y que era un atuendo propio de esta era.

A Aelita se le entrego 2 trajes uno para pelear y el otro para andar cotidianamente, el traje para la vida cotidiana era un kimono de mujer tradicional japonesa con detalles rosas en algunas partes el rosado es mas oscuro que en otras y además se le agrego una falda muy larga de color verde, para el traje de combate consta de un traje color negro ajustado, con el protector de hombros, rodillas, coderas y protector de abdomen color rosados este traje contaba con varias armas ocultas y mecanismos para pelear, con ese traje Odd se transformó en lobo y aulló.

Para Odd le dio una túnica de monje tradicional color negro, con una gran tela que rodea esa túnica de color morado.

El traje de Kenneth es exactamente igual al de Odd solo que era de color café y la gran tela que rodeaba la túnica era color verde oscuro.

En cuanto a Yumi la anciana Kaede al principio le entrego un traje de sacerdotisa igual al que ella o su hermana usaban, pero ese traje causaba un poco de problemas ya que si antes Yumi se parcia físicamente a Kikyo entonces ahora si que parecían gemelas solo quitando el pelo corto, y debido a ese parentesco Ulrich constantemente ponía una cara que Kaede o los oros consideraron desagradable así que Yumi opto por continuar con su ropa de siempre para no incomodar mas de la cuenta al ahora extremadamente orgulloso hibrido.

 **En alguna parte en las montañas**

Era medo día casi la tarde entre las montañas había un gran rio por e cual estaba cruzando una canoa y en ella se encontraban Ulrich, Yumi, Odd y la vieja pulga Myoga en el hombro de su amo, la razón es que después de vencer al escorpión y recibir sus ropas la anciana pulga llego a informar que escucho un rumor de horribles bestias en alguna parte de la montaña que tenían algunos fragmentos de la apóstol, pero al ser solo un rumor Ulrich decidido que solo el Yumi y Odd irían mientras que los otros se acomodaban mejor al nuevo ambiente y era.

En estos momentos hacia un bello día soleado y Yumi lo disfrutaba mucho-Hay que bien se siente-dijo Yumi sintiendo el solo y la briza en su cara para luego ver el rio-mira hay peces-dejo contenta.

-Oye Yumi no has venido a pasera a este lugar-le recordó Ulrich, aunque se veía algo serio mas de lo común, bueno mas común ahora con su nueva apariencia.

-Si, como tu digas, al parecer no puedo detectar la presencia de ningún fragmento-dijo Yumi sin quitar su sonrisa al parecer ella era la única que disfrutaba del pequeño viaje que hicieron, ya que Ulrich estaba de gruñón como siempre y Odd bueno el estaba mareado, tanto que ya sus ojos estaban en espiral cosa que notaron tanto Ulrich como Yumi sorprendiendo mucho al primero.

-Odd eres un monje, así que no juegues a los mareados-le reclamo Ulrich a su antiguo compañero de cuarto algo frustrado porque recordaba que en lyoko el tenia ese mismo problema sobre todo al usar el trasportador al sector 5.

-no me siento bien-fue todo lo que pudo responder el pobre aprendiz de monje con la mano maldita porque realmente estaba muy mareado.

-por favor ninguno de ustedes dos le pone entusiasmo a lo que hace-les reclamo un poco su Ulrich, aunque Yumi noto que por alguna razón Ulrich estaba mas impaciente por salir de las montañas.

Pero entonces Ulrich vio al frente de manera sorprendida e inquietante, cosa que noto Yumi-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-es una telaraña-respondió Ulrich, ya que en efecto lo que tenía al frente era una telaraña, pero no una común y corriente, esta telaraña era gigantesca tan grande que no solo era visible si no que era capas de pasar de un extremo al otro del rio.

-¿tan grande?-pregunto Yumi sorprendida por ese tamaño, en cuanto se acercaron a esa telaraña debido a la corriente del rio Ulrich la corto con sus manos y se limpio un poco para verla de manera más detenida.

Ulrich miro seriamente esa telaraña, algo tan grande solo podía significar una cosa había un monstruo en las cercanías y eso lo frustro en circunstancias normales esto no sería ningún problema, pero este día no estaba en condiciones, su mirada y forma de temblar llamaron la atención de su sirviente-amo Ulrich ¿pasa algo? -pregunto algo preocupado el sirviente del hibrido.

Sabiendo lo que haría esa pulga mañosa si le contaba todo decidido calmarse y aparentar, aunque no era muy bueno en eso que todo estaba bien-no es nada Myoga.

Luego todos vieron arriba de una colonia algo-es una persona-dijo Yumi, en efecto era una persona, pero al parecer un extraño ser la esta persiguiendo, la persona resulto ser una niña de al menos 11 años con cabello café y corto atado parte a una cola de caballo por un moño rosa y llevaba puesto una ropa desgastada color verde, carecía de pantalones o mangas solo tenia cubierto el torso y tenia tobilleras.

La extraña criatura ataco a la pequeña niña, por suerte no la alcanzo pero lo que si hiso fue conseguir que se callera del barranco a una caída realmente peligrosa, por fortuna Ulrich sin pensarlo dos veces fue en su auxilio con un potente salto y la logro coger para luego descender con gran facilidad al borde del rio sin que el o la niña salieran lastimados-¡bien Ulrich!-felicito Yumi.

La extraña criatura desapareció rápidamente entre los arbustos para la confusión de Ulrich-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-se preguntó Ulrich.

La niña empezó a despertar y vio a su salvador-le agradezco mucho que me haya salvado-aunque al principio estaba agradecida con el extraño que la salvo, rápidamente se sorprendió y asusto mucho cunado vio las orejas de Ulrich-¡suéltame monstruo! -le grito y le dio un golpe a Ulrich pero al hacer eso causo que ambos cayeran al rio.

Después de ese incidente todos se encontraban en la orilla del rio, Yumi uso la medicina en aerosol que obtuvo de su tiempo actual antes de venir al Japón antiguo para curar las pequeñas heridas de la pequeña niña, mientras Ulrich se secaba debido a la caída del rio, pero lo hacía muy molesto-eso me pasa por ayudar a las mujeres ¡no volveré a hacerlo! -dijo aun secándose.

Mientras Yumi continuaba con su labor de curar las pequeñas heridas de la niña también quiso hablar con ella sobre lo que paso-disculpa pero ¿Qué era esa cosa que te ataco?.

-Es un monstruo con cabeza de araña-respondió la niña con un tono tranquilo-Y ha estado por aquí desde el inicio de la primavera, es una criatura repugnante que captura a los humanos en su telaraña para después comérselos, y también ha atacado otras aldeas.

Preocupada por esta situación Yumi volteo a ver a un aun empapado Ulrich-Oye Ulrich vamos a ayudarla.

-¿y que paso con los fragmentos?-pregunto Ulrich sin mucho interés en la situación.

-Cuando esa cosa apareció no pude detectar ninguno-aclaro Yumi recordando cuando vieron a la niña.

-Pues vámonos tenemos que cruzar al otro lado de la montaña antes que anochezca-dijo Ulrich levantándose y dispuesto a irse cosa que Yumi no estaba tan dispuesta.

-Espera Ulrich no podemos dejarla así-le reclamo un poco Yumi.

Ulrich solo se voltio ligeramente para verla y aclararle las cosas-Yumi entiende mi trabajo no es eliminar a toda criatura que me encuentre y ayudar a las personas.

-Si eso ya lo se Ulrich-dijo algo entristecida Yumi- _Pero por lo regular el suele involucrarse un poco más-_ pensó Yumi recordando que si bien el chico se ahora tenia una actitud un poco más orgullosa, incluso más que cuando era humano, aun estaba dispuesto a ayudar a las personas lo cual ahora no quería y se preguntaba por qué.

Antes de continuar la conversación la niña se levanto muy enojada-Yo me voy, no quiero que ningún hombre monstruo se preocupe por mi-todo lo dijo con voz molesta y resentida.

-Oye no seas grosera, Ulrich te salvo y fue el quien te ayudo-reclamo un poco Odd tratando de mostrar la sabiduría que era necesaria para su nueva responsabilidad como monje, pero con esta niña eso no función.

-¡cállate!-le grito un poco la niña-detesto a los monstruos-confeso para después tratar de subir la montaña en una liana pero esta se rompió y callo al suelo por suerte eso sucedió al poco tempo de haberse subido es decir esta muy cerca del suelo y el golpe no le causo daño.

Yumi presencio todo con una gota en la cabeza ya que la caída fue más graciosa que preocupante, y después miro a Ulrich con una sonrisa nerviosa -¿Qué les parece si la acompañamos hasta su casa?

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **En la cima de la montaña**

Debido a la insistencia de Yumi Ulrich a regañadientes cargo a la niña lastimada hasta la sima de la montaña, allí vieron un gran templo, se podía sentir la tensión entre la niña y Ulrich ya que este no le gustaba la idea de tener que ayudarla y mas que debido a la larga caminata ya casi anochecía, en cuanto a la joven su recelo a ser ayudada por un monstruo aun siendo hibrido no le hacía mucha gracia.

El grupo llego a la entrada de un templo y antes de continuar alguien salió de entre las sombras del refugio, se trataba de un hombre de edad avanzada, ya que era clavo y tenía varias arrugas, vestía como un tradicional monje japonés con una túnica color negro y con un chaleco color amarillo-Nazuna ¿quiénes son esas personas?-dijo algo sorprendido viejo monje al ver a la chica acompañada de forasteros.

La chica llamada Nazuna se bajo de la espalda de Ulrich no sin antes golpeándolo con el codo y fue corriendo hacia el monje- excelencia-pero al llegar con el monje la chica aun herida sobre todo en el tobillo callo de rodillas ante la preocupación del monje.

-te ataco el monstruo cabeza de araña-no fue una pregunta si no más bien una afirmación, ya que el monje vio que Nazuna estaba algo lastimada.

Antes de responder la pequeña niña solo se sobo el tobillo-solo fui a la tumba a ofrecer unas flores y luego estos monstruos se ofrecieron a ayudarme-baja la cabeza avergonzada al monje-lo lamento.

-¿Aun sigue despreciándonos esa mujer?-pregunto indignado Odd no solo porque el único ser sobrenatural en su grupo era Ulrich si no también porque a pesar de darles su ayuda ella seguía tratándolos de esa forma.

-conque son monstruos-dijo el monje algo sorprendido de lo que veía ante sus ojos, el no era tan reacio como Nazuna sabia que no todos eran monstruos y el que si tan solo lo era a la mistad.

-Ja no se preocupe en seguida nos iremos-dijo Ulrich con su siempre tono arrogante e indiferente acostumbrado ya al maltrato de los humanos.

-No en lo absoluto-dijo el monje de manera amable-pasen la noche en nuestro templo-ofreció de manera amable.

-pero excelencia- Nazuna quiso protestar, pero el monje no la dejo continuar.

-ve a preparar todo para la cena Nazuna- pidió el monje de manera amble como su tono de voz siempre era.

Nazuna resignada se levanto-si-dijo con un tono triste y resignado mientras se marchaba a cumplir la petición del monje.

Todos miraban como la chica se iba pero notaban lo triste y disgustaba que estaba-discúlpenla por su comportamiento, pero los padres de la pobre criatura fueron asesinados por el monstruo cabeza de araña y yo me echo cargo de ella desde entonces, supongo que su rencor y temor por los monstruos no ha desaparecido-conto el monje para liberar la tensión.

-Disculpe usted sabe si hay mas criaturas como e monstruo cabeza de araña por los alrededores-pidió Yumi algo preocupada por esta situación.

-Al perderse tantas vidas por las guerras ocasiono que el numero de esas criaturas se incrementasen me temo que están por todas partes-le respondió el monje.

-¿en todas partes?-pregunto Yumi algo angustiada-oye Ulrich quedémonos esta noche en el templo-le pido Yumi al joven hibrido preocupada de tener que lidiar con esas horribles criaturas.

Pero Ulrich no estaba de acuerdo por sus propias razones-Y ¿Por qué debo tratar con esas criaturas Yumi? realmente lo le veo el cazo-fu todo lo que respondió, pero decidió apoyar a la jovencita.

-gracias a los rezos he purificado este templo, así que los cabeza de araña no podrán entrar y podrán descansar sin ningún problema-esas palabras alegrón a Yumi.

-Lo vez vamos a quedarnos-volvió a pedirle su a su amigo, quien solo voltio algo frustrado por esto.

-No tengo otra opción-dijo con algo de enojo.

 **Esa noche en el templo.**

Ya era de noche y los chicos estaban en un a habitación para huéspedes del templo ya habían comido y la cena resulto ser muy sabrosa cosa que relato Odd-hay esa niña llamada Nazuna es una grosera pero sabe cocinar muy bien-dijo feliz y totalmente lleno por la rica comida.

-¿así?, pero ase poco dijiste que la detestabas-le recordó Yumi divertida de como con solo la comida su amigo cambiaba rápido de parecer.

-se dicen que no hay buenos cocineros con malas intenciones-le respondió Odd aun recostado después de haber comido, pero Ulrich no participaba en la conversación ya que estaba viendo el cielo.

- _Se ha oscurecido por completo_ -dijo dijo mentalmente preocupado por esta lo que vendría.

-Oye Ulrich-le llamo Yumi quien lo veía preocupada por la seriedad que mostraba su rostro-¿te pasa algo malo?-pregunto, pero Ulrich solo se molesto en bajar un poco la cabeza para que no notaran.

-No nada-dijo Ulrich esperando finalizar la conversación pero Yumi se acerco mas a su rostro para consternación y confusión del hibrido- ¿Qué quieres ahora?-pregunto confundido.

-Oye Ulrich no me digas que tu-lo siguiente que preguntaría Yumi dejo a Ulrich preocupado de que ella podría saber su delicado secreto-¿te dan miedo las arañas?-pregunto Yumi sorprendida de que Ulrich podría temerle lo mismo que le tenia miedo William y por lo que molesto.

Al creer en esa posibilidad y sin esperar a que Ulrich respondiera Odd uso el poder de su amuleto para transformarse en una araña del tamaño de un niño pequeño y claro como lo uso sin ser de batalla le salieron orejas y cola de gato morado mientras decía- Soy una araña, itsi bitsi araña tejió su telaraña-pro ates de continuar con la canción Ulrich lo aplasto con la mano estampando su cara contra el piso, para gran dolor del pobre aprendiz de monje.

¿no es eso?-pregunto sorprendida y algo confusa Yumi.

-¿Pues qué creías tonta?-pregunto Ulrich un poco molesto de que insinuaran algo tan ridículo, después se dispuso a salir de la habitación en que estaban.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Yumi.

-no molestes, voy ha buscar un lugar donde dormir-le respondió Ulrich aun mas frustrado de que pronto ocurriría lo que querían evitar que cualquiera viera, pero antes de salir se percato de unas presencias cosa que lo puso de muy mal humor- _maldición nos tienen rodeados, puedo detectarlos son la necesidad de olfatearlos_ -dijo mentalmente Ulrich.

De repente un enorme número de monstruos apareció den entre las sombras y como su nombre lo decía eran seres que tenían cuerpo de hombres pero la cabeza era arañas completas, las cabezas de araña salieron de todas partes algunos incluso tenían espadas-cabezas de araña-dijo Yumi preocupada y asqueada por el numero y aspecto de los monstruos.

-y están bien feas ¿verdad?-dijo Odd al ver las horribles criaturas.

-Aunque sean machos digo muchos no son un desafío para usted, es un buen ejercicio para después de la comida- le dijo la vieja pulga a su señor estando ella en el hombro con un plato de arroz

Ulrich saco su espada pero esta no se transformo si no que permaneció como una espada vieja-¡maldición después de todo los rezos de ese monje no sirvieron!-gruño Ulrich antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

 **En otra parte del templo**

-Excelencia, excelencia-llamaba Nazuna al monje-los cabeza de araña están aquí-dijo ministras entraba a la habitación del monje para ver con horror como ese monje estaba atrapado por las telarañas-¡excelencia!-dijo con dolor la chica.

 **Con los chicos**

Ulrich seguía con su enfrentamiento con los monstruos cabeza de araña con su espada en forma vieja, las cabeza de araña empezaron a atacarlo con telarañas de su boca Ulrich apenas se lo podía quitar de encima y al ver la situación-Yumi Odd rápido salgan de aquí-les ordenó a sus compañeros.

-pero-Yumi no estaba de acuerdo en dejar solo a su amigo, sin embargo Ulrich aun se mostraba dispuesto a pelear solo.

-silencio, yo puedo acabar con todos ellos-le dijo Ulrich antes de continuar con la batalla.

-¿Qué le pasa? Ataca como loco-dijo Odd preocupado por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Por qué el colmillo de acero no se a transformado?-pregunto Yumi con grandes dudas de lo que pasaba ahora,

Pero entre todos los monstruos presentes arrojaron su telaraña a Ulrich lo que lo inmovilizo, también le tapo su cara y gran parte de su cuerpo, antes de continuar y atacar a un inmovilizado Ulrich Odd ataco con sus pergaminos logrando espantarlas.

-Ulrich-dijo Yumi minetras sacaba a su amigo de esa telaraña cosa que Odd ayudo al purificarla con sus pergaminos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Odd terminando de purificar la telaraña que sostenía a Ulrich, pero no la que le cubría la cara.

 **Habitación del monje**

-Nazuna han violado nuestro templo, no tengo las energías para detener a esa cabezas de araña-dijo el monje muy debilitadamente.

-Excelencia-dijo Nazuna al borde del llanto al ver a persona que se encargo de cuidarla en ese estado al borde de la muerte y a merced de las cabeza de araña-¡EXCELENCIA!-volvió a gritar Nazuna.

 **En un sector del bosque**

Los chicos lograron adentrarse un poco en el bosque y también lograron escapar de esos monstruos tan repugnantes-parece que ya no nos siguen-dijo Yumi recuperando el aire tras correr tanto.

-maldición-gruño Ulrich.

-Ulrich dime que te sucede-pido Yumi tratando de quitarle las telarañas que cubrían su rostro.

Al sentir eso Ulrich se puso un poco mas agresivo-¡déjame en paz!-le reclamo.

Pero Yumi como siempre se reusaba a algo sin una explicación-¡estas actuando muy extraño!-le reclamo para quitarle parte de las telarañas pero se sorprendió porque ahora Ulrich tenia de nuevo el pelo corto y café y ya no tenia la mirada dorada y fiera si no otra vez café y también lucia sus orejas humanas en resumen volvió a su aparecía humana como cuando lo conoció.

-Yumi te seré honesto preocúpate solo por ti-dijo Ulrich mirando seriamente a Yumi.

-¿Por qué tienes el cabello así?-pregunto confundida Yumi.

Ulrich se quito el resto de las telarañas revelando que realmente tenia la misma apariencia como cuando todos lo conocieron antes de saber que era un ser sobrenatural-para empezar estas muy equivocada si crees que todo el tiempo te podre proteger-le aclaro Ulrich.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Odd sorprendido.

-¿en verdad eres tu Ulrich?-pregunto Yumi ya que se había acostumbrado a ver a Ulrich como un hombre mitad demonio, y ahora con esa apariencia la dejo consternada.

-¿Por qué me ven de esa manera-pregunto Ulrich algo confundido por las miradas de sus compañeros, pero Odd le dio constantes palmadas en la cabeza.

-Ya no tienes orejas de perro-le dijo Odd mientras continuaba con los golpes en la cabeza.

-Esa es tu apariencia humana verdad-dijo Yumi no como pregunta si no como afirmación, y Ulrich ya cansado de Odd y sus golpes lo cogió del cuello y lo estrello contra el piso.

-y también perdí mis garras y colmillos-dijo Ulrich ya que no podía ocultar mas su secreto.

-¿pero qué significa esto Ulrich?-le pregunto algo molesta Yumi por no entender lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

Pero fue la anciana pulga Myoga quien le respondió mientras estaba en el hombro de Yumi-como el amo Ulrich es solo mitad bestia hay ocasiones en los que pierde totalmente sus poderes que se encuentran en su sangre.

-anciano Myoga-dijo Yumi pero el anciano continuo con su explicación.

-Tal vez sea muy peligroso por que arriesga su vida por lo cual no suele confesárselo a los demás, al amo Ulrich esto sucede las noches que desaparece la luna.

Entonces Yumi comprendido todo-¿cuando no aparece la luna?, te refieres a las noches de luna nueva, y es justamente esta noche.

Entonces el aciano salto al hombro de Ulrich y empezó a pedir una explicación-amo Ulrich porque no me dijo que esta noche habría luna nueva dígame, dígame.

-si te lo hubiera dicho apuesto que te habrías dado a la fuga-le dijo Ulrich con simpleza.

La vieja pulga empezó a sudar nervioso al verse atrapado pero decidió permanecer digno-¿amo desconfía de mi?-pregunto indignada la pulga.

-¡en esos momentos no puedo confiar en ti!-le reclamo Ulrich porque ya sabia el historial de cobardía de la vieja pulga.

-¿y que dices de mí?-pregunto una algo dolida Yumi y Ulrich la vio algo confundida-si me hubieras contado sobre tu situación no te habría pedido que viniéramos a esta telaraña, ¿no me tienes la suficiente confianza?.

Ulrich estaba algo desesperado eso es algo que ni como humano o demonio cambio-por si no lo sabias para estas cosas no confió en ¡nadie!-esas palabras hirieron un poco a Yumi- así es como he vivido durante años Yumi no tiene cazo que vengas a reclamarme.

-perdón-dijo Yumi pero su tono indicaba claramente que estaba herida de que Ulrich no confiaba en ella-pero deberías tenerme más consideración-entonces Yumi empezó a sollozar.

Eso preocupo un poco a Ulrich ya que no importe si es humano o bestia lo que realmente no le gustaba era ver a una mujer llorar-pero este no es el momento que te pongas a llorar-dijo Ulrich algo preocupado de que sus palabras ocasionaran eso.

Pero Yumi continuo igual- dices que no necesitas de nadie-pero cambio su tristeza por enojo-y mira lo que pasa en situaciones criticas como esta, ¡eres un tonto y estás loco!

Entonces se inicio una nueva disputa entre ambos, mientras Yumi le dice que se sorprende de las estupideces que hace Ulrich este mismo le reclama de por que se pone así, debido a esto Odd se puso serio pero también melodramático-ahora que Ulrich se convirtió en un humano indefenso es mi deber protegerlos con mis poderes, tengo que ser muy valiente.

Pero tan pronto dijo eso se escuchó algo entre los arbustos y eso ocasiono que Odd saliera corriendo con miedo al lado de Ulrich, pero quien salió de los arbustos era Nazuna quien estaba cansada por correr todo el camino al templo.

-por favor ayuden al monje del templo-pidió con desespero la chica mientras era auxiliada por Yumi.

-¿al monje del templo?-pegunto Yumi entre confundida y sorprendida.

En vez de responder de inmediato Nazuna vio a Ulrich-ese monstruo es poderos ¿verdad?.

Pero Ulrich no solo por perder sus poderes si no también por el gran orgullo que tenia-si no mal recuerdo tu no querías que un monstruo te ayudara, será mejor que confíes en los rezos de ese monje.

Nazuna en lugar de tomar personal las palabras de Ulrich se sorprendió por su apariencia y también se confundió-¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia?.

-solo luzco mas humano eso es todo-le respondió Ulrich con simpleza.

-hay no deje mis cosas en el templo-recordó Yumi algo angustiada pero Ulrich no le veía el caso.

-Olvídate de esas cosas Yumi.

Yumi con nerviosismo le conto el verdadero problema-hay están los fragmentos de la perla.

¿Qué?-grito Ulrich engoado por eso.

-perdóname- pidió Yumi nervosa por dejar los valiosos fragmentos a merced de esas criatura y cerro los ojos pensado que Ulrich le podría pegar por eso.

-ten-dijo Ulrich mientras entregaba su espada algo molesto-aunque el colmillo no se transforme su campo aun funciona y podrás deshacerte de las cabezas de araña, espérame aquí junto con Nazuna- pidió Ulrich con más amabilidad.

-muy bien regresemos al templo Odd-dijo de inmediato y Odd se puso nervioso.

-¿quieres que yo valla?-pregunto nervioso pero después todos le vieron de que era necesario que fuera-tengo que ser muy valiente, hay que valiente soy-aunque decía eso Ulrich lo estaba arrastrando directo al templo mientras el tenia miedo.

 **En el templo**

Una extraña figura husmeaba las cosas de Yumi y sacando el frasco que contenía los fragmentos de la apóstol de los dioses pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa con los fragmentos varios pedazos de madera salieron volando y golpearon el frasco reventándolo y tirando al suelo los fragmentos.

El misterioso ser se vio a la luz revelando ser el monje del templo y estaba sorprendido por lo que paso hasta que escucho una voz-monje así que eres un monstruo-quien dijo eso y arrojo las tablas era Ulrich quien vio al monje tras los fragmentos y arrojo otra tabla pero este lo esquivo con gran facilidad.

-Había escuchado los rumores que un hombre mitad bestia estaba en busca de los fragmentos-dijo el monje mientras su cuello se estiraba y le salían colmillos de su boca sobresaliendo de la misma revelado que él era monstruo con cabeza de araña original.

Entonces mientras estaba distraído Odd se escabullo por detrás y empezó a coger los fragmentos, pero el monstruo estero mas su cuello para atacar a Odd quien por fortuna lo esquivo pero no logro coger todos los fragmentos y los poco que quedaban el repugnante ser los absorbía.

Antes de que Ulrich pudiera atacar el monstruo con disfraz de monje estiro su mano y lo choco contra la pared-fuiste muy imprudente al venir a enfrentarme en esta situación cuando has perdido los poderes que corren por tu sangre-dijo mientras trataba de estrangular a Ulrich.

Pero el hibrido muy orgulloso estaba dispuesto a pelear a pesar de todo-tal vez no tenga mis poderes pero te derrotare con mi fuerza-dijo Ulrich logrando liberarse del agarre del monstruo y se lanzo a la batalla pero este logro detenerlo arrojándole telaraña de su boca, Odd se preparos para usar el agujero negro pero el monstruo fue mas rápido y lo arrojo lejos con sus largos brazos.

Entonces el monstruo encaro de nuevo a Ulrich atrapado en su telaraña-debe ser muy pesado actuar como un ser humano-se burlo mientras brillaba para transformarse lo que resulto en que aun conservaba su apariencia normal pero ahora le salieron mas extremidades sobre todo manos y sus extremidades de alargaron tanto y se entrecruzaron entre si dando la apariencia de una gigantesca telaraña.

Tras su trasformación el monstruo ataco a Ulrich-¡muere!-luego el monstruo mordió a Ulrich para gran dolor de este para después entumecerse es decir el monstruo le aplico veneno.

Tras hacer eso miro a Odd-ahora tu monje entrégame los fragmentos de la apóstol le exigió pero Odd empezó a arrastrarse.

-no quiero-dijo decidido, pero con algo de miedo

-te destruiré también-dijo el monje, pero antes de cumplir su amenaza vio que en la entrada se encontraba Yumi y Nazuna.

-estuvo engañándonos todo el tiempo-dijo Yumi seriamente.

-Yumi Ulrich corre peligro-dijo Odd y en efecto Ulrich estaba paralizado y podría caer con peligro.

-Ulrich-dijo Yumi dispuesta a ayudar a su amigo pero el monstruo araña lanzo su telaraña para golpear a Yumi afortunadamente el campo de energía del colmillo de acero que Yumi tenía desintegro la telaraña.

-el campo de energía del colmillo funciona-observo la anciana pulga en el hombro de Yumi.

-es demasiado raro que aparezcas en estas situaciones significa que aun hay esperanzas-observo Yumi como la vieja pulga no ha escapado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto ofendida pero también nervosa la pulga.

Entonces el monstruo cabeza de araña se rio-acabe de inyectarle veneno a su cuerpo dentro de unos minutos empezara a desintegrarse.

-Excelencia-dijo Nazuna con dolor al ver en que se transformo el monje que la cuido y se encargo de ella cuando sus padres murieron.

Yumi empezó a trepar por la telaraña echa de la extremidad de ese monstro dispuesta a ayudar a Ulrich, el cual aún estaba consiente-Yumi corre-pidió Ulrich débilmente.

Yumi no dispuesta a perder a Ulrich se reusó-no olvídalo no te dejare aquí

-tonta no vez que me preocupo por ti vete y salva tu vida-dijo Ulrich pero Yumi se reusó y se arrojo hacia el para salvarlo y en ese lapso Ulrich pudo ver que Yumi derramaba lágrimas.

Gracias al campo de energía de la espada Yumi pudo destruir la telaraña que sostenía a Ulrich y ambos cayeron al suelo Ulrich estando inconsciente.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Yumi, pero Odd noto que en la entrada estaba lleno de los otros seres con cabeza de araña.

-estamos rodeados-dijo Odd preocupado.

-Detrás del muro hay una habitación-dijo Nazuna y todos raídamente ayudaron a Yumi a llevar a Ulrich a la habitación oculta y lograron cerrarla antes de que el monstruo los cogiera.

-Yumi rápido coloca el colmillo en la puerta-le dijo el anciano Myoga y eso hiso justo a tiempo ya que gracias a ese acto la puerta estaba protegida con un campo evitando que el monstruo con disfraz de monje pudiera entrar.

Estando a salvo por fin empezaron a descansar un poco, pero Yumi noto que Ulrich no podía respirar bien, entonces la pulga Myoga decidió succionar la sangre de su amo que contenía el veneno, la cantidad fue tanta que la pulga era tan grande como un pequeño niño pero incapaz de moverse con libertad.

-Miren soy de tamaño familiar-dijo Myoga después de absorber su sangre para después recostarse al lado de Odd-ahora todo depende de la voluntad del amo Ulrich-dijo antes de empezar a dormir.

Gracias a esa acción de la pulga Ulrich empezó a respirar mejor pero aun ardía en fiebre, Yumi preocupada solo pudo sacar un pañuelo y empezar a secar la frente de Yumi, pero al tocar su frente Ulrich abrió los ojos.

-perdona ¿te desperté Ulrich?- pregunto Yumi con pena.

-no tranquila-dijo Ulrich mientras corría su cabeza- Yumi ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-pregunto Ulrich recordando ver lagrimas cuando Yumi lo salvo.

-¿te refieres a lo que paso?, pensé que ibas a morir-dijo Yumi recordando el miedo que sintió en ese momento.

-¿Acaso llorabas por mi?-pregunto Ulrich ya que eso era algo nuevo para el que una persona llorara por el, luego miro detenidamente a Yumi-¿puedo recostarme en tus piernas?-pregunto Ulrich a Yumi quien se avergonzó un poco pero igual acepto.

El tiempo pasaba y poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche se iba dado pasa al inicio del alba todos dormían plácidamente excepto Yumi y Ulrich quien estaba recostado en las piernas de la otra-¿así esta bien?-presunto Yumi aun algo avergonzada por esto.

-Si- respondió cansadamente Ulrich-Yumi huelles bien-volvió a decir cosa que sorprendió a Yumi.

-pero que dices, en el pasado decías que no aguantabas mi olor-le recordó Yumi que en sus viajes desde un inicio Ulrich mostro un poco recelo a su aroma.

-Eso era mentira-confeso Ulrich antes de quedarse dormido.

- _¿pero que cosas esta diciendo?, hay no ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?-_ se pregunto una muy avergonzada Yumi.

Pero antes de que se pudiera seguir disfrutando de esa tranquilidad el monje arto de esperar destruyo toda la parte del templo en que se encontraban y si no solo tumbo la defensa del colmillo de acero si no también ocasiono que Odd perdiera los fragmentos y ese monje aprovecho para devorarlos y ocasiono que su poder incrementara tomando su piel de color negro, mientras hacia eso Nazuna aprovecho para coger la espada.

-monstruo ¿como te atreves a poseer ese cuerpo?- le reclamo la niña pero el monstruo solo se burlo.

-el monje nunca existió, todo fue un plan para atraer a ese mitad bestia hasta aquí-le revelo con crueldad el monstruo cabeza de araña.

-¿entonces tu fuiste el que mato a todos los habitantes de la aldea?-pregunto incrédula Nazuna.

-todos creyeron que estaba de su parte no tienes idea de lo útiles me fueron-continuo con su tono de burla y crueldad.

-¡insolente!-le dijo Nazuna tratando de golpearlo con la espada pero sin éxito y el monstruoso ser la agarro.

-no debes temerle mas al monstruo cabeza de araña ya que muy pronto serás una de ellos.

-este bastardo fue el que acecino mis padres, que idiota fui al confiar en el-se lamento la chica ministras soltaba la espada, pero por fortuna esta fue cogida por un recuperado Ulrich.

-eres tenaz para ser humana-dijo un sonriente Ulrich aun con forma de humano, tras ver eso el monstruo cabeza de araña soltó a la chica y atrapo a Ulrich.

-tu también eres un humano indefenso-pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo.

-silencio bestia-dijo Ulrich mientras poco a poco volvía a su forma original.

-te estas transformando, pero te matare antes de que lo logres-dijo el monstruo dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza pero ya fue muy tarde Ulrich recupero su aparecía demoniaca.

-hasta cuando vas a seguir tocándome con tus sucias manos, ¡no tienes idea de lo repugnante que eres para mi!-dijo Ulrich mientras cortaba con sus garras los brazos de ese monstruo-ha terminado la luna nueva-dijo Ulrich mientras alzaba su espada transformándola.

-ha recuperaste tus poderes-dijo sorprendido el monstruo.

-pues ¿Qué esperabas?-dijo Ulrich mientras se lanzaba al ataque con su espada y el poder fue suficiente para cortarlo en miles de pedazos y desintegrarlo, lo único que vio fue un gran fragmento de la perla.

-los fragmentos de la perla se fusionaron en su interior-dijo Yumi sorprendida al ver el gran fragmento.

-Hay que decepción llevamos pocos fragmentos-dijo Ulrich algo frustrado por eso pero Yumi tenia otra opinión.

-pues para mis son bastantes.

 **En el rio**

Después de esa experiencia los chicos volvieron a la canoa en el rio guiados por Nazuna.

-este camino los llevara al otro lado de las montañas sin problemas.

-gracias Nazuna y cuídate mucho-le deseo Yumi mientras su bote seguía la corriente y de nuevo el pobre Odd estaba mareado.

Pero Nazuna solo vio fijamente a una persona-Ulrich te lo agradezco mucho nunca olvidare que me enseñaste que también hay monstruos buenos.

Ulrich solo la vio un poco para responderle-mejor olvídate de eso ya que todos los monstruos somo malvados.

-No se que eso no es verdad creo firmemente en ti Ulrich se que eres de buen corazón-le dijo Nazuna y entonces Ulrich sol se limito a despedirse con la mano.

El viaje continuo solo que Yumi veía fijamente a Ulrich- _me pregunto si lo que me dijo era enserio-_ penso recordando cuando Ulrich le dijo que olía bien- _quiero preguntarle pero._

Ulrich sintió la mirada de Yumi-¿Qué pasa Yumi?, ¿tienes algo que reclamarme?-pregunto Ulrich algo agresivo como solía ser

- _mejor no-_ pensó Yumi al ver que Ulrich posiblemente no lo admita.

Odd seguía muy mareado y entonces empezó a rogar.

-Ulrich por tu mamacita para por favor.

-claro cuando lleguemos.

-Ulrich voltea-dijo Odd y Ulrich lo hiso vara que Odd vomitara y que viera las consecuencias.

 **Fin del capítulos.**


	11. los restos de Kikyo son robados

" _ **Odd Ulrich y Yo ayudamos a una niña llamada Nazuna cuya aldea y familiares fueron atacados y destruidos por un monstruo con cabeza de araña, desafortunadamente esa noche era noche de luna nueva en donde Ulrich perdía sus poderes de monstruo, al final logramos la victoria al amanecer"**_

 **Capítulo 11: los restos de Kikyo son robados**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Aldea de Kaede**

Ya era bastante tarde en la noche, la cual parecía ser tranquila mientras todo el mundo dormía, pero mientras todos dormían plácidamente un destello de fuego azul se acercaba volando a gran velocidad, debido al ruido que hacía al cortar árboles despertó a los habitantes de la aldea incluyendo a la anciana sacerdotisa, incluso Kirara empezó a gruñir cosa que extraño a Aelita.

-¿Qué pasa Kirara?-pregunto confundida mientras veía a su nueva compañera gruñir.

Mientras tanto ese extraño fuego llego a la entrada del sagrado templo de la aldea y quedo parado justo sobre el gran pedestal de esa entrada, para luego desvanecerse el fuego y mostrar que se trataba de una "persona".

Esta tenia apariencia de una anciana o más concretamente de una bruja, tenía los rasgos característicos de una es decir nariz puntiaguda, arrugas ojos rojos y saltones casi parecidos a los de un sapo, pelo blanco, vestía con un kimono blanco y encima de este una túnica color azul y llevaba una hoz.

En ese momento todos los aldeanos con armas junto con Aelita y Kenneth guiados por la anciana Kaede llegaron donde estaba esa extraña bruja, en ese momento Kaede arrojo una de sus flechas contra la bruja pero esta la destruyo con un movimiento de su hoz-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la vieja sacerdotisa pero su tono también era demandante.

Sin embargo, la bruja no le presto atención, ni se molesto en responderle solo se dirigió rápidamente al templo en sima de la gran colina y naturalmente todos los aldeanos la persiguieron subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

De hecho, varios aldeanos armados ya trataron de detenerla pero fueron rápidamente repelidos por la hoz de esa bruja-¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto uno de los aldeanos que llego junto con la anciana Kaede y los otros dos chicos.

Mientras los atendían la extraña bruja empezó a revisar la tumba que se encontraba en al lado del templo-si aquí es-dijo con un tono de voz característico de las ancianas brujas para luego coger un poco de tierra de la tumba y la examino-la temperatura ideal y la tierra es perfecta.

Entonces la anciana sacerdotisa volvió a apuntarle con una de sus flechas-malvada te pregunte cuál es tu nombre-esta vez Kaede uso un tono de voz más amenazador y demandante.

La bruja ya cansada de la sacerdotisa le decidido responder un poco-guarda silencio, solo bien por los restos que se encuentran enterrados en esta tumba, una vez que los obtenga me iré de esta maldita aldea ya lo veras-dijo mientras continuaba examinando la tumba, ya que necesitaba que todo fuera perfecto para cumplir con su plan.

- _increíble ¿cómo sabe lo que hay en enterrado en esa tumba? -_ se cuestiono la vieja sacerdotisa por que todo esto le estaba dando un mal presentimiento, entonces todos los aldeanos y los dos chicos provenientes de Francia se alistaron para el combate-¡retírate de inmediato, si no lo ases lo pagaras caro!-amenazo Kaede una vez más.

-pero que terquedad la tuya porque no quieres entender las palabras que te dije-reclamo muy molesta la bruja, ya cansada de que no escucharan sus advertencias por lo que raspo con sus uñas la hoz generando un horrible y estridente sonido que causo que todos los aldeanos incluso los chicos se taparan los oídos por ese horrible sonido.

Solo la anciana Kaede se resistió y arrojo su flecha, pero esta fue fácilmente por una filosa ráfaga de energía lanzada por la bruja con su hoz-¡y también te dije que no interfirieras!-le reclamo esa extraña y malvada criatura porque eso era una criatura maligna y no un ser ordinario.

Entonces moviéndose ella y su hoz en varias direcciones desato una gran cantidad de esas filosas ráfagas de energía que repelieron a los hombres de la aldea, a los dos chicos incluso llego a herir un poco en la cabeza y el brazo derecho a la anciana sacerdotisa.

Pero lo mas importante que hiso con esas ráfagas fue destruir la tumba y abrir un gran agujero en ella, sonriendo triunfal la bruja entro en el hueco que hiso y extrajo una urna del interior de la tierra, al parecer a pesar de su ataque tan devastador tubo cuidado de no destruir la urna.

Kaede al ver eso se altero bastante hasta se pudo levantar pero apenas-¡son los restos de mi hermana, no dejare que una horrenda criatura como tu se los lleve!-Kaede quería detenerla pero las heridas si bien no pusieron su vida en peligro si eran algo profundas y evitaron que la vieja sacerdotisa se moviera.

La bruja emergió del agujero mientras tenia la urna en su poder y soltaba una risa burlona y victoriosa-¡soy la bruja Urasue!-se presentó por fin esa malvada criatura-¡y me quedare con los restos de la sacerdotisa Kikyo!-declaro la malvada bruja antes de irse en otro destello de fuego mientras se reía más y más fuerte.

 **En un sector del bosque.**

Ulrich corría a toda velocidad en el bosque aun siendo de noche, pero escucho que alguien le llamo-¡Ulrich!-al escuchar su nombre Ulrich volteo a ver solo para ver que una poderosa flecha cargada de energía espiritual le daba y lo clavaba en un árbol.

Ulrich trato de coger la flecha para sacársela pero por la energía era inútil-maldición ¿Quién fue?-pregunto muy molesto solo para ver a alguien que le apuntaba con un arco señal de que ella fue quien le lanzo la flecha-pero si se trata de Yumi- creyó al principio pero para después ver de manera mas detenida-no, no es ella se trata de Kikyo la mujer que sello mi espirito con una flecha.

Después de eso Ulrich se despierta violentamente, señal de que todo eso fue solo una pesadilla, ya que el aun estaba en la copa de un árbol que usaba para dormir-fue un sueño que malos recuerdos me vienen a la mente-se dijo Ulrich, para luego ver la fogata en donde Yumi y Odd dormían plácidamente y el recordó que estaban regresando a la aldea de Kaede y que antes les había hecho prometer a sus compañeros de viaje que no dirían nada sobre su transformación de humano durante las noches de luna nueva ya que no quería que ese rumor se esparciera tanto que sus enemigos se enteraran de esa debilidad.

Ulrich bajo de los arboles y se acercó mucho a Yumi, para verla con mucho detenimiento viendo cada parte de su perfil, su rostro y cabello tolo lo que podía ver porque Yumi dormía en una bolsa para dormir igual que Odd, al terminar su revisión solo llego a una conclusión- _Es igual, Yumi es exactamente igual a Kikyo antes de morir._

Justo en ese momento Yumi despertó un poco y al sentir algo tan cerca d ella sin estar del todo consiente su primera acción fue darle una bofetada que pero el que lo recibió fue Ulrich, después de eso Yumi bostezo para despertarse por completo y ver detenidamente a quien golpeo-oye Ulrich, rayos no me asustes así pensé que eras un horrible monstruo.

Entonces Ulrich se mostro muy molesto mientras mostraba su cara marcada con la mano de Yumi debido a la cachetada-¿hay te pegue?, perdóname-dijo Yumi mientras se reía nerviosa por su acción incontinente.

-¡no se parecen en nada!-acuso Ulrich.

-¿de que estas hablando?-pregunto Yumi confundida

-¡las dos son muy opuestas!-volvió a acusar Ulrich

-¡por eso te pregunto ¿de que estas hablando?!-volvió a exclamar Yumi un poco mas molesta por las extrañas acusaciones de Ulrich.

Ulrich al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de mas solo aparto su mirada algo decaído-nada olvídalo-Yumi estaba confundida y estaba a punto de continuar con la conversación, pero de repente Ulrich miro con una expresión seria.

Yumi lo imito y lo que vio fue un ser que estaba volando claro que Yumi no la identificaba-¿Qué es eso? ¿un demonio? -pregunto Yumi algo confundida.

Quien volaba tan cerca de ellos era la bruja que ataco la aldea recientemente, claro que Yumi ni Ulrich sabían quien era pero Ulrich si pudo detectar algo- _Puedo detectar el olor a sangre que tiene las manos esa bruja y esa sangre es de…-_ al reconocer de quien pertenecía ese olor de sangre Ulrich se preocupó.

(-)(-)(-)

Ulrich decidió apresurar el paso para regresar a la aldea porque estaba preocupado tanto que levanto a Yumi y a Odd para ir de inmediato, ya era de día y estaban a punto de llegar a la aldea-oye Ulrich me quieres decir ¿Por qué decidiste acelerar el retorno a la aldea tanto?-pregunto Yumi pero Ulrich no le contesto solo acelero la corrida y en cuanto a Odd

-Tengo mucho sueño-dijo adormilado el rubio mientras seguía a los otros

 **En la aldea**

La anciana Kaede estaba vendada en su cabeza y brazo izquierdo y a pesar de eso estaba dispuesta a salir en busca de la malvada criatura que robo los restos de su hermana, pero la verdad es que no estaba recuperada del todo de esas heridas y una aldeana junto con los chicos en la aldea le insistían que no fuera y que se recuperara.

-no se preocupen son solo unos pocos rasguños-aseguro la vieja sacerdotisa cuando nuevamente Aelita le insistió que no fuera pero antes de que cualquiera hiciera otra cosa Ulrich, Yumi y Odd llegaron enfrente de ellos.

-Anciana Kaede ¿Qué le paso? -pregunto Yumi algo preocupada por la condición en que estaba la venerable anciana.

-muchachos-es todo lo que dijo sorprendida de verlos en la aldea tan pronto.

Ulrich al ver que la vieja sacerdotisa estaba bien dejo su preocupación y nuevamente cogio su postura de chico duro-aun estas viva Kaede-dijo aparentando no tener mucha importancia.

(-)(-)(-)

Después de saludarse afectivamente entre los anteriores guerreros lyoko y su nuevo compañero, todos se dirigieron a al templo, mientras subían por las escaleras Kaede les conto lo que sucedió y después Yumi, Odd y Ulrich cotaron su historia omitiendo claro la condición que Ulrich debe cumplir como hibrido tras terminar el relato.

\- eres una anciana muy resistente las heridas-dijo Ulrich ocultando sus manos entre las mangas de su túnica aparentando de que no le importaba nada.

-ya veo detectaste al ser sobrenatural por el olor de mis sangre-entendió Kaede porque llegaron tan rápido.

-así es pero por la edad que tienes deberías ser mas cuidados

A pesar de intentarlo Yumi se dio cuenta de la verdad-como estaba preocupado por la anciana Kaede pidió que regresáramos mas rápido-dijo Yumi mas para si misma que para los demás.

Al final llegaron al lugar que se supone tenia la tumba de la antigua sacerdotisa Kikyo pero en lugar había un gran cráter producto del conflicto de la noche anterior.

-pero anciana Kaede aquí estaba-dijo Yumi sin poder terminar porque la anciana sacerdotisa solo asintió con la cabeza.

-si aquí estaban sepultados sus restos, por eso me preocupa lo que esa criatura podría hacer ya que mi hermana Kikyo a pesar de ser una sacerdotisa también tenia increíbles poderes fuera delo comunes y quine sabe que tendrá pensado hacer la bruja con esos poderosos restos-declaro Kaede con una gran preocupación en su voz.

Los chicos empezaron a preocuparse un poco por esta situación, pero Ulrich se empezó a apartar de grupo y se disponía a ir-¡Ulrich!-llamo la vieja sacerdotisa.

-me rehusó-dijo Ulrich con algo de enfado en su voz-Kaede tu sabes que Kikyo y yo éramos rivales-dijo para luego poner su mano en su pecho-no creas que ha sido fácil para mi olvidarme de la flecha que uso para sellarme durante 50 años.

Eso trajo cierta tristeza al grupo al fin de cuentas la nueva actitud de Ulrich seguía siendo demasiado difícil de tratar pero la sacerdotisa que conocía el pasado del mitad bestia era la más comprensiva-es cierto-admitió con un tono algo triste.

Luego Ulrich bajo por las escaleras con una expresión algo molesta por la situación

(-)(-)(-)

Yumi se aparto del grupo ya que esta situación tan tensa le hiso recordar la historia que le contaron la anciana Kaede y Ulrich al menos como termino sellado- _Ulrich trato de robar la apóstol de los dioses para convertirse en un monstruo perfecto, cuando ataco la aldea para apoderarse de esa preciada joya la sacerdotisa Kikyo uso una flecha para sellarlo, pero debido a esa batalla KIkyo perdió la vida._

(-)(-)(-)

En otro extremo de la aldea Ulrich se encontraba meditando en un árbol, se encontraba pensando en lo que la sacerdotisa le conto- _la bruja Urasue se robo los restos pero ¿Cómo pudo oler la tierra donde estaban enterrados? Y ¿Qué estará tramando?_

Finalmente Yumi lo encontró y se le acerco con su misma mirada gentil y le hablo amablemente-Ulrich acompáñanos.

Ulrich solo volteo su cabeza para no tenerle que mirar a los ojos como últimamente hacía con Yumi-¿A dónde?-pregunto un poco deprimido.

Yumi en vez de responderle solo se sentó en una de las raíces del árbol y le hablo-oye dime ¿no sientes lastima por Kikyo?-pregunto Yumi pero Ulrich no la volteaba a ver-alguien robo sus restos ese rencor que sientes hacia ella, es lo que menos importa en estos momentos, ya que ella muria ase mucho tiempo.

Ulrich si estaba escuchando a Yumi pero seguía negándose a ver a Yumi cosa que ya irrito a la joven chica así que le jalo de uno de sus largos mechones obligándole a que la mirara-¡oye!.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto adolorido el joven hibrido por las acción de la pelinegra.

-no se porque, pero desde ayer no te atreves a mirarme a la cara-le reclamo finalmente Yumi.

Ulrich solo volteo su mirada nuevamente-ya te dije que no es por nada en específico.

Pero Yumi no estaba dispuesta a ceder porque creía saber la razón-ya se que no lo haces por que me parezco mucho a Kikyo ¿es por eso que me detestas?-pregunto algo enejada la joven sacerdotisa del presente.

Ulrich al escuchar esas palabras cogió de la mano con la que le jalaba el pelo-ya te dije que no es por eso-dijo y aunque al principio parecía algo molesto se tranquilizo y por alguna razón empezó a acercarse poco a poco al rostro de Yumi cosa que sorprendió a esta.

Aunque al principio se perdió en Ulrich rápidamente cogió la compostura-oye no lo hagas aléjate no, no-dijo Yumi para luego empujar muy lejos a Ulrich, la misma Yumi quedo sorprendida y sonrojada, pero sobre todo estaba confundida por le que acababa de pasar algo que ni ella misma se explicaba.

Ulrich se levanto y se le acerco algo molesto-oye ¿Por qué me tratas asi?-pregunto algo enojado el chico.

-eso es lo que quiero preguntarte-le reclamo la joven para confusión del mitad bestia

-a mi ¿y yo que te ise?-pregunto mas confundido y enojado que antes

Pero antes de que se iniciara una nueva pelea la anciana Kaede llego con un caballo-Ulrich dime que dirección tomo la bruja Urasue, con eso será suficiente-pidió la anciana sacerdotisa.

-¿y que piensas hacer cuando la encuentres?-pregunto Ulrich temiendo lo que planeaba la anciana.

-como hermana menor de la sacerdotisa Kikyo es mi deber recuperar sus restos-le aseguro la sacerdotisa.

-¿quieres morirte anciana?-pregunto Ulrich con su siempre poco tacto

-no lo se necesitó ir para seccionarme-le aseguro la anciana sacerdotisa

-anciana Kaede por favor no valla es muy peligroso-pidió Yumi bastante preocupada por la condición de la anciana que tanto les ha ayudado las ultimas semanas.

Pero Ulrich con sus largos años de ver a los humanos entendía muy bien lo inútil de las palabras de Yumi-no tiene caso que trates de convencerla, por eso es que los ancianos cusan tantos problemas-volvió a decir Ulrich con su poco tacto, para luego coger al caballo y llevárselo-no me importan los restos de Kikyo-aseguro el joven hibrido-pero prometo traértelos Kaede.

-nosotros también iremos-dijo Aelita apareciendo de repente montada en Kirara que cogió su forma gigante y le acompañaban Odd y Kenneth

-gracias-dijo la anciana con una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

-anciana Kaede yo también ire-aseguro Yumi, para luego pensar- _esa mirada no era precisamente para mi_

(-)(-)(-)

El grupo inicio su viaje y ya estaban por las montañas, Ulrich aprovechaba su agilidad y velocidad para adelantarse y asegurar el camino, pero Yumi seguía pensando en lo que paso justo en esa mañana cuando Ulrich se le acerco mucho al rostro, no sabia si realmente le iba a besar o no, pero de algo si estaba segura- _esa mirada mas bien fue porque vio a Kikyo en mi interior._

Ya había anochecido y todos prendieron una fogata para descansar y pasar la noche-todos ya se durmieron-dijo Yumi ya que efectivamente solo ella y Ulrich estaban despiertos.

Ulrich simplemente se recostó en el suelo listo para dormir-mejor duérmete tu también, porque mañana atacaremos-dijo Ulrich.

-¿tan pronto?-pregunto Yumi sorprendida.

-si, no estamos muy lejos, ya puedo detectar su olor-dijo el hibrido antes de quedarse totalmente dormido.

Yumi quería dormirse pero seguía pensando en lo que paso los últimos momentos- _Ulrich quedo atrapado por una flecha durante 50 años, por eso se supone que odia a Kiko pero-_ a su mente regreso el momento en el que Ulrich se le acerba y reconsidero esa posibilidad- _pero la mirada que tenia no mostraba odio alguno, quizás Ulrich sentía algo especial por Kikyo._

Al día siguiente los chicos continuaron con su camino directo a unas montañas-tenemos que recuperar los restos de mi hermana rápido, rayos ese mal presentimiento no me deja en paz-dijo aún más preocupada Kaede.

-pero si tu nunca estas tranquila-le aclaro Ulrich-si no querías que esto pasara entonces hubieras dejado que la corriente del rio se llevara los restos, todo esto paso porque quieres enfrentar grandes pruebas como esta-le reclamo un poco Ulrich a la sacerdotisa.

La anciana Kaede solo lo miro seriamente un momento-Ulrich quiero preguntarte ¿Qué significa para ti una tumba?-ante esa pregunta dejo algo confundido al mitad demonio-no creas que una tumba es e lugar en el que solo se depositan los restos de los seres queridos, también es el lugar donde se depositan los recuerdos que tenemos de esas personas, veras durante su corta y joven vida mi hermanan Kikyo se dedico a proteger la aldea con sus increíbles poderes y a combatir enfermedades aparentemente imposibles de curar, por eso cuando murió las personas no se dejaron invadir por la tristeza todo lo contrario se dedicaron a continuar viviendo, lamentablemente el corazón de las personas es débil y tienden a decaer por eso cunado necesitaban consuelo esa tumba les ayudaba a recordar el deseo de ser constante.

Mientras continuaban con el viaje Yumi noto la mirada de Ulrich- _otra vez esa mirada, Ulrich estaba enamorado de Kikyo pero su corazón fue atravesado por una flecha, significa que su amor no era correspondido-_ pensó con gran tristeza porque ella hiso lo mismo en su momento y siguió repitiendo mentalmente esa franco en su cabeza tanto que Ulrich se dio cuenta como lo miraba.

Ulrich se le acerco algo molesto por la forma que lo miraba - esa miradita que tienes me repugna- le dice Ulrich algo molesto para confusión de Yumi- oye se puede saber ¿Por qué me vez con tanta lastima?-.

-yo solo pensando en cosas raras-dijo Yumi con una sonrisa insolente

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-pregunto Ulrich algo confundido

-no es nada solo olvídalo-dijo Yumi mientras trataba de retirase y salir corriendo pero fue perseguida por un Ulrich molesto.

-¡vas a decirme en que estabas pensando!-le exigio Ulrich mientras la perseguía

-hay ya dejame en paz-dijo Yumi también molesta por que no querer contarle, ante esa visión Odd y Aelita solo negaban con la cabeza mientras sonreían definitivamente algunas cosas no cambiaron del todo, aunque todo eso estaba sorprendiendo a Kenneth ya que el era un nuevo integrante y desconocía el pasado de Yumi y Ulrich.

Aunque el ambiente estaba mejor la forma que la anciana sacerdotia hablaba de su hermana Kikyo le recordó a Aelita su propia misión de encontrar a su pequeño hermano Kohaku.

(-)(-)(-)

En lo profundo de esas montañas había una grande en particular que se caracterizaba por tener varias chimeneas y estructuras hechas de metal dando la apariencia de ser un horno gigante, ahí la malvada bruja Urasue destruyo con su hoz una pared de reocas revelando un especie de muñeco de lodo en medio de mucho fuego dando a entender que si era un horno gigantesco.

-veamos como esta trabajando mi magia demoniaca-dijo para inspeccionar el muñeco-huyyy que bien la tierra y los huesos se están cociendo a la perfección-luego de entre sus ropas saco una extraña planta que arrojo a aquel muñeco de lodo.

Tras recibir la planta la bruja uso su hoz para romper al muñeco el cual empezó a quebrarse revelando que dentro había una persona, cuando esa cascara de lodo se termino de romper la persona dentro se revelo, como se dijo en el pasado su apariencia era la una hermosa mujer de al menos 18 años con pelo negro y larga, era en apariencia igual a Yumi con pocas diferencias como el cabello largo entre otros rasgos mínimos, en pocas palabras esa bruja resucito a la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

-jovencita Kikyo cuando existías en este mundo fuiste una sacerdotisa y eliminabas a todos los seres malignos que se atrevían a tratar de apoderarse de la apóstol de los dioses ¿no es cierto?, también me entere que esa apóstol de los dioses regreso a este mundo y que fue dividida en muchos fragmentos y si logras apoderarte de uno solo de ellos tus poderes crecen de forma extraordinaria, yo quiero poseerlos todos-revelo la loca bruja-tu deber es encontrarlos y eliminar al ser que esta reuniéndolos, te di vida y como esclava de la bruja Urasue debes hacer lo que te digo.

Luego de esa declaración la malvada bruja lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de energía azul que levanto a Kikyo quine misteriosamente poseía una mirada neutral carente de emisión o de vida, cosa que se confirmo mas cunado al terminar de lanzar su hechizo el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa callo pesadamente al suelo en vez de sostenerse en sus piernas como debía ser esto causo gran perturbación en la bruja.

-¿Qué sucedió?-se preguntó mientras cogía del cabello a la recién resucitada sacerdotisa y la miraba fijamente como si la observara-su alma aun no ha recuperado su alma-entendió casi todo-¿Cómo es esto posible?, mis técnicas son poderosas no hay manera que haya cometido algún error-entonces a la mente se le vino una posibilidad la cual la dejo aun mas furiosa-¿a caso su alma a reencarnado en otro cuerpo?, demonios lo único que tengo es un cuerpo vacío que no me sirve para nada, solo me hicieron perder el tiempo-dijo tan furiosa la bruja Urasue que arrojo el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa sin importarle nada y debido a su expresión este no sentía nada de lo que le hacían-demonios he cometido un error imperdonable, que coraje que coraje tengo-se quejaba la bruja como una ancianita irritada.

(-)(-)(-)

El grupo llego a un bosque que estaba repleto de esos muñecos de barro lo cual deba un aspecto tenebroso al lugar, todos estaban de acuerdo en que no lucia nada bien.

Finalmente estaban cerca de la montaña que se usaba como horno solo les faltaba cruzar al otro lado por un puente colgante que no lucia nada seguro, aunque para alguien como Ulrich eso era lo de menos y empezó a caminar.

En cuanto a Yumi cuando inicio el cruce solo pudo decir una cosa-que miedo-dijo asustada pero aun así continuaron ya iban por buen camino el problema era que entre mas se acercaban más inestable se volvía el puente para terror de los 3 guerreros lyoko y su pequeño nuevo acompañante.

En un momento el viento tambaleo un poco que hiso que Yumi se asustara Ulrich al ver eso solo entrecerró los ojos y puso sus manos dentro de sus mangas-lo mejor es que se queden aquí y yo iré a hablar con esa bruja-dijo Ulrich.

Pero Yumi no se quedaría hay para nada-no este bromeando me da mas miedo quedarme en este lugar tan peligroso.

-pues a mi me da igual-dijo Ulrich siguiendo por el puente y los chicos lo siguieron, pero llego un problema Ulrich vio que varios de esos muñecos de lodo les obstruían el paso y estos se quebraron revelando a samuras quienes se lanzaron a la batalla, sabiendo lo que significaba pelear en un puente colgante tan peligroso como este los chicos decidieron retroceder al otro lado pero desafortunadamente.

-¡Aquí hay mas!-dijo Kenneth porque en efecto mas de esos samuráis pálidos parecidos a muñecos estaban en el otro extremo del puente por lo tanto no tuvieron alternativa que pelar.

Ulrich ni se molestaba en usar su espada con sus garras le bastaban, tanto Yumi como la anciana Kaede usaban sus arcos para golpear, Aelita usaba su Hiraikotsu y Kenneth su bastón, Odd se transformo en león del tamaño de Kirara para pelear con sus garras y dientes

La batalla resultaba muy fácil eran destruidos con gran facilidad pareciendo estar hechos de porcelana, pero si tenían una cosa a su favor cosa que admitió el mismo Ulrich-son solo basura, pero ¡SON DEMASIADOS! -efectivamente parecen ser samuras con un número infinito.

(-)(-)(-)

El escándalo de la batalla llamó la atención de la bruja Urasue-pero que escandalo hacen, pero al menos podre desatar toda mi frustración en esta batalla-se dispuso a coger la planta que le dio a Kikyo para ir a pelear pero sorprendentemente esta se negó a dársela-¿Qué haces? No tedas cuenta de que es mía?-le pregunto ofendida pero ese cuerpo con la apariencia de Kikyo no hacía caso solo miraba al exterior donde escuchaba la voz de Yumi cosa que confundió a la bruja.

-¿pero que le pasa?-se pregunto la bruja cuando también escucho la voz de Yumi y al ver como ese cuerpo reaccionaba a la voz le dio una idea solo era una posibilidad pero si resultaba sus ambiciones serán hechas una realidad.

(-)(-)(-)

La bruja salió volando y llego al puente donde se libraba la batalla y sus ojos se pusieron sobre Yumi la cual debido al movimiento del puente termino aferrándose a una de sus lados y al verla detenidamente-se parece es igualita, ese perfil es exactamente el mismo, hoy es mi día de suerte-dijo con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro para luego usar su hoz par cortar el puente en dos ocasionando que todos cayeran pero antes de que pasara eso cogió a Yumi para su disgusto.

-Suéltame malvada y fea criatura-le exigió Yumi antes de ser amenazada con la hoz por a bruja.

-¿quieres morir como ellos?-pregunto con burla en su voz-no puedo permitirme perder una alama recientemente reencarnada, te necesito para traer a la vida a la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

-¿para traer a la vida a la sacerdotisa Kikyo?-pregunto Yumi confundida y asustada por lo que esa bruja quería hacer y le iba hacer a ella mientras la bruja se dirigía a donde estaba el cuerpo de Kikyo para terminar su ritual y coger lo que deseaba.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **HOLA A TODOS AUN NO HE ABANDONADO ES QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ME TENIA MUY OCUPADO PERO YA REGRESEM ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI FIC Y QUE COMENTEN NOS VEMOS PROXIMAMENTE Y PRONTO**


	12. Kikyo resucita

" _ **La bruja Urasue robo los restos de la sacerdotisa Kikyo la hermana mayor de la anciana Kaede y quien sello a Ulrich durante 50 años, cuando estábamos a punto de toparnos con ella destruyo el puente causando que mis amigos cayeran por el precipicio y dijo que a mi me necesitaba para resucitar a Kikyo"**_

 **Capítulo 12: Kikyo resucita**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ulrich seguía cayendo por el barranco pero por fortuna logro empezar a caer pecado ala montaña lo cual disminuía un poco la caída, para incrementar su suerte choco con un pequeño árbol que crecía en el precipicio y lo uso como trampolín para impulsarse y así cuando llego al piso cayo perfectamente de pie sobre un montículo formados por los restos de esos extraños muñecos de barro.

Al salir de ese montón de restos empezó a buscar con su mirada algo-¿y donde están los demás?-se pregunto pero antes de continuar escucho un extraño sonido de arriba y cuando subió la cabeza para ver que era ese sonido lo ultimo que vio fue una gigantesca hoja aplastándolo y sobre esa estaban Kenneth, la sacerdotisa Kaede y Aelita y por supuesto la hoja termino siendo Odd.

-Espero que Ulrich este bien-dijo Kenneth algo preocupado por no poder ver a su amigo sin saber que estaba debajo de Odd

-Dudo que muera con facilidad-dijo la anciana sacerdotisa muy segura de sus palabras ya que conocía a Ulrich.

Antes de continuar Ulrich logro salir un poco para que lo vieran y se mostraba algos disgustado (cabe destacar que ahora es más fácil hacerlo enojar)-oigan ustedes.

-Ulrich hay estabas-dijo la anciana y Odd se des transformo para que Ulrich pudiera salir sin problemas, pero antes de que se dijeran cualquier cosa varios de los muñecos de barro samuráis que sobrevivieron a la caída se levantaron para continuar con la pelea rodeando poco a poco a los chicos.

-Ja estos sujetos nunca se cansan-Ulrich preparo su espada para el combate-¡colmillo de acero!-grito Ulrich mientras sacaba y transformaba su espada a la poderosa herencia que le dejo su padre y con el poderoso poder demoniaco de esa espada Ulrich destruyo fácilmente a los guerreros de la bruja.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro los chicos más concretamente Kenneth quien fue el que alcanzo a ver todo-que dices ¿Yumi fue secuestrada? -pregunto un consternado y preocupado Ulrich.

-Se la llevo esa bruja fea-le aclaro el joven monje.

-Ha entonces no se estrelló contra el suelo-se aclaro Ulrich con un tono algo arrogante pero solo para esconder su reocupación por la joven de pelo negro.

Mientras hablaban la anciana Kaede se acerco a algunos muñecos de barro o mas bien a sus restos y vio como de estos surgían unas esferas de luz-¿pero si son almas!-exclamo sorprendida la sacerdotisa.

Mas y mas de esas almas salieron y se desperdigaban por el cielo, esto llamo la atención de todos, pero Ulrich fue el mas expresivo-¡anciana Kaede ¿que rayos son esas cosas?¡

-Para controlar estos muñecos de barro se necesitan de alamas humanas-explico la sacerdotisa, para luego acercarse a uno de estos muñecos de barro-los otros ingredientes son-dijo mientras cogía una pequeña parte de estos restos, pero no pudo continuar por que quedo en shock al ver cuáles eran, pero después de un momento de sorpresa logro continuar explicando-¡los huesos fueron mesclados con barro!-exclamo aun espantada.

-¿los huesos?-pregunto Ulrich temiendo lo que esto podría significar.

-si, Urasue utiliza los huesos para sus conjuros, los huesos y almas-explico preocupada la anciana Kaede para luego comprender el problema actual-¡esa bruja se robo los huesos de mi hermana y también a Yumi.

La anciana se dispuso a continuar con la caminata, pero hiso gestos de dolor señalando que sus heridas aun le afectaban.

-Es mucho para ti, descuida yo me encargare de recuperar los restos de Kikyo-le aseguro Ulrich algo preocupado por la seguridad de la sacerdotisa.

-Tal vez sea mucho para lograrlo-le aclaro la anciana dejando confundidos a todos-es posible que veamos de nuevo a Kikyo en carne y hueso.

-¡¿ veremos a Kikyo?!-exclamo un Ulrich muy sorprendido y su reacción también sorprendió a los demás chicos que lo acompañaban.

Al ver las expresiones de todos decidió aclarar mejor las cosas-si Urasue utiliza los huesos para resucitar a mi hermana se convertirá en un enemigo poderos-luego pone una mirada mas determinante-Ágamos lo posible por detenerla.

 **En a cima de la montaña**

En aquel lugar donde estaba ese extraño horno gigante Yumi se encontraba atada de manos y piernas y estaba recostada en una especie de ataúd de piedra que contenía un extraño liquido verde y una hojas-¿Oye que me vas a hacer?-le pregunto una muy incomoda Yumi por la situación.

-Que chiquilla tan escandalosa-le dijo la bruja mientras vertía mas de ese extraño liquido-con esto será suficiente-dijo mientras terminaba de verter el líquido de un contenedor.

Yumi estaba confundida con lo que pasaba-¿Qué contiene este líquido?-pregunto pero luego de un momento el olor de este le llego-huele a plantas medicinales.

Pero en ese momento del horno salió la misma sacerdotisa Kikyo solo que ahora estaba vestida como sacerdotisa, al salir y ponerse al lado de la bruja su vista recallo en Yumi quien también la miro confundida.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Yumi porque ella nunca había visto a esa joven mujer.

Urasue confundida por un momento por esa pregunta miro ala lado y vio a la sacerdotisa-¿Ya terminaste de vestirte?, muy bien no cabe duda que luces muy bien con ese traje de sacerdotisa-dijo para luego sonreír malignamente-Excelente esta listo el cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos ahora solo falta agregar unas cuantas almas-dijo con crueldad mientras veía a Yumi.

-¿Qué almas?-pregunto Yumi todavía mas confundida por las palabras de la bruja.

-Exactamente, con este brebaje especial tus almas no tardaran en desprenderse de tu cuerpo, vas a regresar las alamas de la hermosa jovencita Kikyo-le revelo finalmente la bruja y esto dejo consternada a Yumi.

-¿ _las almas de Kikyo?, ¿entonces esta muchacha es Kikyo?-_ dijo mentalmente Yumi sorprendida porque ahora que la veía bien si que se sorprendió por el parecido tan grande que tenia esa joven chica con el suyo.

(-)(-)(-)

Ulrich usaba su gran agilidad para de grandes saltos subir por la montaña llevando a la anciana Kaede en la espalda mientras que Odd, Kenneth y Aelita iban volando en Kirara, pero al terminar un salto la anciana se quejo un poco de dolor y se detuvieron por un momento.

-Oye que no puedes saltar con mas cuidado-le reclamo un poco Aelita por que Ulrich llevaba a una persona mayor en su espalda y aun así saltaba de manera agresiva.

-lo siento-se disculpo Ulrich de manera sincera pero les aclaro la dificultad actual-pero es mejor que nos demos prisa.

-Así es-concordó la anciana Kaede-no te preocupes hay que llegar a la cima-le dijo la sacerdotisa para que Ulrich continuara avanzando de manera rápida.

-Aelita recuerda que a Yumi e pueden quitar sus alamas, por eso no podemos perder tiempo-le aclaro Kenneth a la peli rosa y esta asintió mientras la gata gigante avanzaba también volando hacia la sima.

(-)(-)(-)

Con Yumi ese extraño liquido empezó a brillar intensamente y al parecer esto le causaba gran malestar a la chica-me asfixio, no puedo moverme-se quejaba un poco por la sensación que tenia.

La bruja arrastraba los barriles que contenían el líquido, pero miro a Yumi como peleaba dejándola sorprendida-que fuerte es por lo regular una chica de esa edad ya se abría desmayado.

Entonces el fragmento de la apóstol de los dioses que portaba Yumi empezó a brillar captando la atención de la malvada bruja-ese resplandor ¿acaso tienes un fragmento de la apóstol de los dioses en tu poder?-pregunto Urasue para luego acercarse mas al cuerpo de Yumi-me quedare con el-dijo determinada pero cuando se acerco mas una gran esfera de luz rosada-purpura rodeo todo el cuerpo e incluso el ataúd-es el poder de la apóstol de los dioses-cuando se dispuso a intentar robar el fragmento de nuevo fue rechazada por las almas.

Entonces se pudo ver claramente en esa esfera muchas esferas de luz se agitaban con violencia dentro de la esfera que rodeaba a Yumi-sus almas están furiosas, el alma de Kikyo está realmente furiosa por lo que sucedió en su vida pasada-dijo Urasue mostrando preocupación por primera vez.

En cuanto a Yumi su condición empeoro-me siento muy mal vomitare-dijo una Yumi que se sentía muy enferma y realmente se veía pálida.

Las pequeñas esferas se agitaban con mayor fuerza y violencia para consternación de la bruja-que poderoso es este espíritu, de seguro le ocurrió una terrible tragedia antes de morir.

Antes de continuar cualquier cosa el cuerpo silencioso de Kikyo miro al frente ya que finalmente Ulrich y los demás llegaron donde ocurría todo ese escándalo, el cuerpo de Kikyo a pesar de carecer de almas parecía que reconoció al chico de pelo blanco y traje rojo.

Cuando Ulrich y los demás llegaron, el mismo Ulrich se sorprendió por lo que veía y luego fue la sacerdotisa Kaede-¡mi hermana esta hay!-exclamo la vieja sacerdotisa.

Yumi seguía sufriendo por ese terrible dolor que le causaba el brebaje de la bruja -Ulrich-le llamo Yumi aun adolorida y casi inaudible.

Por otro lado Ulrich veía sorprendido el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa-¡tu eres!-iba e decir su nombre.

Desde el interior de la esfera donde estaba Yumi se escuchaba una voz pero no era la de Yumi esta sonaba un poco mas profunda-No me yames, no te atrevas a decir mi nombre-aclaro esa voz pero parece que Ulrich no los demás la escucharon.

-tu eres Kikyo-dijo finalmente Ulrich y como si fuera un efecto en cadena la esfera donde se encontraba Yumi estallo y empezaron a liberarse esas almas de ese lugar.

-se desprendió-dijo victoriosa la bruja pero se tapaba los ojos por el gran resplandor que se formo al estallar esa esfera.

¡Yumi!-grito un Ulrich muy preocupado y no era para menos ya que de Yumi seguían saliendo más y más almas.

-Por decir su nombre hubo confusión en su mente y el alma de Kikyo regreso a este mundo-dijo muy entusiasmada la bruja Urasue ya que eso es lo que busco desde el inicio.

Esa gran cantidad de almas que salieron del cuerpo de Yumi fueron directamente al cuerpo de Kikyo y estas se introdujeron con gran fuerza hasta el punto de levantarla por los aires, finalmente las ultimas lamas se introdujeron en su cuerpo, mientras que Yumi tenia la mirada en blanco y perdida, finalmente la sacerdotisa Kikyo y guardiana del apóstol de los dioses había resucitado.

-El alma de Yumi entro en el cuerpo de Kikyo-dijo Ulrich preocupado por que ocurrió lo que tanto temían.

Aelita se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de su gran amiga-Yumi resiste por favor, tienes que despertar.

La bruja estaba contenta por lo que consideraba su victoria-esa criatura no es mas un recipiente vacío sin almas, después la cortare en pedazos para comérmela en guisado-dijo con maldad y ese comentario casi hace que Kenneth y Odd vomiten.

-Bruja Urasue para que querías los restos de mi hermana, que es lo que quieres-demando la anciana sacerdotisa, pero la bruja la ignoro un poco.

-gracias a mis conjuros especiales e podido resucitar completamente a la sacerdotisa Kikyo, es decir me he convertido en su creador y obedecerá mis ordenes como una fiel esclava-mientras hablaba la joven sacerdotisa se acercaba a ella lentamente-ahora usa tus poderes sobrenaturales para acabar con estas personas tan fastidiosas-le ordeno la bruja.

Pero en vez de hacer lo que le ordeno la sacerdotisa se arrodillo enfrente de ella y la cogió de los hombros para luego desatar un poco de su enorme poder espiritual incinerando a la malvada bruja para sorpresa de todos mientras Kikyo permanecía arrodillada con la mirada agachada.

-Ulrich por que sigues con vida, recuerdo haberte sellado con una de mis flechas-le dijo Kikyo con un tono de voz frio y sombrío.

Ulrich retrocedió y se preparó para lo que podría ser un combate, pero a la vez sonrió de forma algo altanera-lamento informarte esto, pero, aunque pasaron 50 años aun estoy disfrutando de la agradable vida Kikyo.

Kikyo levanto su mirada y en esta había una enorme cantidad de emisiones, rabia, furia, dolor y sobre todo tristeza porque incluso se le veían unas pocas lagrimas-te odio-dijo con mucho rencor para luego levantarse y tratar de caminar un poco-no sabes cuanto te detesto-pero antes de continuar caminando o hablar su hombro derecho brillo y se abrió una horrible herida causando que Kikyo se sostuviera del hombro.

-¿Qué te ocurre Kikyo?-pregunto un Ulrich muy confundido.

Kikyo siguió sosteniéndose del hombro con una expresión de dolor por la herida que tenía, luego vio detenidamente la sangre que tenia en la mano y volteo a ver a Ulrich con mas dolor es sus ojos pero este dolor no era por la herida era uno peor-¿COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE TRAICIONARME ULRICH?- le grito con gran furia y dolor dejando sorprendidos a todos por lo visto Ulrich si que guardaba un pasado.

Pero Ulrich vio confundido la herida de Kikyo-¿Por qué estas sangrando Kikyo?-le pregunto con tranquilidad sin entender la razón de esa herida.

La anciana Kaede decidió recordárselo-Ulrich pero si esa es la herida que propicio la muerte de mi hermana Kikyo ¿no lo recuerdas? -le pregunto algo alterada la anciana Kaede.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto un alterado Ulrich para luego clamarse y entendió un poco la situación-un momento ¿acaso crees que yo le hice eso a Kikyo?-pregunto algo consternado al ver como continuaba sangrando la herida si no fuera por que ya estaba muerta de seguro en estos momentos la sacerdotisa estaría sufriendo y estado al borde de la muerte.

-Así es y por eso es que cuando llego a la aldea murió-le aclaro la sacerdotisa y esta revelación dejo consternados a los muchachos que estaban cerca de Yumi aun inconsciente, pero al parecer esa sacerdotisa y Ulrich tenían un pasado más profundo.

-¡No yo no se nada de eso Kaede! Que yo recuerde jamás lastime de esa forma a Kikyo-dijo un Ulrich empezando a frustrarse por no entender la situación y peor aun que lo culparan de algo que el esta seguro nunca hiso.

-¿lo dices enserio?-pregunto Kaede-¿quiere decir que tu no le provocaste esas heridas a mi hermana, contéstame? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-se pregunto una Kaede mas alterada y confundida por la situación.

-no puedo creer las escusas que dices Ulrich, no puedo creerlas, no sigas Ulrich es vergonzoso-dijo Kikyo con enojo pero ese enojo cambio a unos pequeños pero audibles llantos-no sigas diciéndolas-le siguió reclamando la sacerdotisa pero no con el mismo odio si no con gran tristeza y lagrimas, para luego mirar con una mirada de furia a Ulrich-Ulrich tu mismo me lo dijiste en ese momento que querías convertirte en un ser humano.

-¿en un ser humano Ulrich?-pregunto sorprendida la sacerdotisa Kaede y no era la única realmente todos los que los escucharon estaban sorprendidos ya que desde que todo esto comenzó Ulrich siempre se mostro reacio y duro cuando se trataba de Kikyo como si realmente la odiara pero ahora parece que en realidad eran algo mas que simples amigos.

-tu me dijiste que querías ser humano-nuevamente cambio a un fuete ira-creí en tus palabras.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Y ese día llevaba la apóstol de los dioses y me dirigí asía donde estabas**_

Kikyo con su traje y su parte de su cabello recogido iba caminando por un claro fuera del bosque, luego empezó a buscar con la mirada a Ulrich sin rastro de el pero mientras se concentraba en eso no se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba rápidamente por la espalda, al no darse cuenta fue vulnerable y un potente zarpazo le hirió el hombro derecho para gran consternación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

Kikyo cayo pesadamente al suelo para luego sufrir por sus heridas, y detrás de ella apareció Ulrich, Kikyo aun no se había dado cuenta porque lucho por tratar de recoger la apóstol de los dioses, cuando por fin logro cogerla el pie de Ulrich le piso la mano con crueldad-¡TONTA!, no tengo ni el mas mínimo deseo de convertirme en humano-le dijo esa era la voz de Ulrich sin dudarlo pero era muy distinto a la actual no sonaba con arrogancia o orgullo si no mas bien con malicia y maldad, esa voz junto con esas crueles palabras dejaron sorprendida y herida el corazón de Kikyo.

Entonces Ulrich tomo la perla con sus garras-te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído la apóstol de los dioses, esta perla necesita de mas sangre para que sea odiada, por eso matare a todos los aldeanos-dijo fríamente para después retirarse

Esto dejo a Kikyo con gran dolor y rabia-maldito, ¡MALDITO! -le grito con gran furia a Ulrich al traicionarla de esa forma.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Tras acabar con su relato todos quedaron atónitos los chicos no podían creer eso tal vez ahora que era mitad demonio Ulrich mostraba cierta agresividad pero ni como humano o como demonio el se atrevería hacer semejante acto de crueldad.

-Fue Ulrich entonces ¿Ulrich fue capaza de cometer tal atrocidad?-pregunto la anciana Kaede también sorprendida de ese cruel relato.

En cambio Ulrich se siento mas furiosos y frustrado ante tales acusaciones-¿quieres decir que yo te traicione?-le pregunto con mucha rabia a Kikyo

-Así es-le contesto Kikyo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a el-por eso guarde todas mis energías para usar una de mis flechas y dormir tu espíritu-le confeso mientras continuaba acercándose.

-Ulrich-le dijo acercándose cada vez mas.

-Kikyo-le respondió Ulrich algo más tranquilo, pero aun confundido por tos.

-Se supone que tu y yo nunca volveríamos a encontrarnos-finalmente estuvieron frente a frente a frente, entonces parecía que ella lo iba a abrazar, pero ella lo sujeto de sus mangas y desato una descarga de energía que arrojo a Ulrich al piso.

Ante eso Aelita se dispuso a pelear con ella usando su bumerang, pero Odd la detuvo mirándola con seriedad claramente indicado que en esto era mejor no meterse por ahora.

La anciana Kaede se acerco a su hermana preocupada por lo que estaba ocurriendo-hermana Kikyo detente por favor-le rogo la pero Kikyo no la reconoció era natural después de tantos años.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto confundida a la persona que le detenía de eliminar a su enemigo.

-yo soy tu hermana menor la pequeña Kaede, desde tu muerte han pasado 50 años y aun esto viva-le dijo la anciana a su hermana pero esta no mostraba signos de sentimentalismo.

-¿y porque mi hermana esta ayudando a un ser como Ulrich?-le reclamo con profunda furia, par luego coger bruscamente el arco y una flecha de Kaede-¡dámelo!-luego aparto a su hermana con algo de brusquedad y arrojo la flecha.

Ulrich la logro esquivar a tiempo pero el sitio donde se impacto genero una potente explosión que los chicos tuvieron que cubrirse de los escombros que soltó la explosión, y se sorprendieron ante su poder realmente aunque físicamente era idéntica a Yumi entre ellas dos había una clara diferencia en cuanto al dominio de sus poderes.

Al ver que fallo Kikyo fue con su hermana por otra flecha pero esta se negó-no hagas esto hermana el ya no es nuestro enemigo-le dejo la anciana Kaede.

-pero que dices ese hombre mitad bestia logro convencerte con uno de sus engaños-le acuso Kikyo.

-No hermana-Kaede quería mucho a su hermana Kikyo pero no podía permitir que siguiera tirando de lastimar a Ulrich.

-Dame una flecha-le demando pero Kaede seguía con su postura de no dársela porque sabia lo peligroso que seria.

-Escúchame ¿no recuerdas quien soy yo?, somo hermanas la misma sangre-le recordó una aun furiosa Kikyo, para luego coger a ala fuerza la cajuela de flechas-¿Por qué no obedeces las ordenes que te da tu hermana mayor?-después de cogerla cajuela Kaede trato de detenerla-aun lado-Kikyo volvió a correrla con brusquedad para ver directamente a Ulrich.

-En ese instante me dijiste que querías ser humano, convertirte en uno-dijo una aún más molesta Kikyo apuntándole con una flecha-para que viviéramos juntos.

Ulrich se preparo para el combate aunque realmente no quería pelear en esta ocasión, mientras los chicos estaban preocupados por su amiga Yumi quien no despertaba-¿Qué va pasar con Yumi?-pregunto Kenneth preocupado por la situación de su amiga.

-Mientras mi hermana no logre calmar su furia se resistirá a volver a su lugar de origen, y mientras Yumi no recupere sus almas seguirá estando dormida-le revelo la anciana sacerdotisa.

-No eso no-dijo un alterado Odd preocupándose mas por la situación de Yumi.

Ulrich seguía preparado para e golpe de Kikyo-¡mis intenciones eran sinceras!-le confeso el joven hibrido a la furiosa sacerdotisa.

Pero Kikyo no estaba dispuesta a escuchar lada mas de el-¡no lo digas!, fui una tonta al creerte, porque desee por un instante vivir mi vida con tigo, hice mal-le reclamo con furia la sacerdotisa-a medida que iba muriendo fui odiándote, mi alma no podía estar en paz mientras tu seguías con vida no había manera de salvarme.

-Ulrich por lo que mas quieras destruye el cuerpo de mi hermana, al resucitarla de esa manera todo es falso, por favor libera esas almas de ese cuerpo-le pidió la anciana Kaede comprendiendo que esa no era realmente su hermana Kikyo de todos esos años.

-Es inútil, mientras este odio no desaparezca estas almas no saldrán, Ulrich ¡lo que deseo es matarte! -le dijo para luego soltar la flecha cargada con mucha energía espiritual , Ulrich trato de detenerla con su espada pero el poder de la flecha devolvió a la normalidad el colmillo de acero.

-La flecha debilita la espada, ¡huye Ulrich!-le rogo la anciana Kaede preocupada por la seguridad del joven hibrido.

La flecha tenia tanto poder que no solo logro devolver la espada a su estado vieja, si no que empezó a atravesar la ropa de Ulrich y se genero tanta energía que lo arrojo al piso lastimándolo mucho, pero de repente Yumi abrió abrumante los ojos, esto causo que las almas de Kikyo se desprendieran de su cuerpo.

-¡No, aun no!-dijo desperada mientras perdía más y más sus almas.

Esto dejo confundido a los chicos pero la anciana Kade logro ver lo que pasaba-es Yumi, Yumi trata de recuperar sus almas.

Kikyo seguía perdiendo sus almas y por extensión su energía y la conexión que le mantenía en el reino de los vivos se debilitaba-¡NO!, aun no, no he terminado-rogando porque no era el momento de perderlas porque no había cumplido con su objetivo de matar a Ulrich -¡por favor basta!.

Pero no pudo hacer nada y fuertemente las almas de Yumi regresaron a su cuerpo, Ulrich que atestiguo todo se levanto un poco y empezó a buscar con la mirada por todas direcciones-¿y Kikyo?-pregunto confundido.

Una debilitada Kikyo se fue lentamente tratándose de alejar de ese lugar-¡Kikyo!-le llamo Ulrich-aun tiene almas en su interior-pudo notarlo Ulrich.

Entonces el cuerpo carbonizado de la bruja Urasue hablo-lo que mueve a Kikyo son esas almas furiosas, al parecer las demás regresaron a su lugar de origen, sin embargo puedo ver que esos sentimientos llenos de maldad y odio se mesclaron muy bien con el barro huesos, es increíble que una joven tan pura como ella se convertirá en un monstruo furioso que lastima-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de soltar una carcajada malvada y que su cuerpo se convirtiera en cenizas siendo esparcidas por el viento.

Ulrich logro levantarse y fue en busca de Kikyo-Ulrich-le llamo la anciana Kaede pero este no le hiso caso

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **En un sector de la montaña**

Kikyo seguía caminando, aunque con muchas dificultades, se le notaba que había perdido muchas de sus fuerzas cuando perdió sus alamas- _si permanezco cerca de esa mujer lo que me queda de almas serán absorbidas, necesito alejarme de ella-_ pensaba Kikyo pero debido a su desconcentración y al perder tanta energía resbalo por un acantiladay estuvo apunto de caer aun gran vacío pero una mano sostuvo la suya a tiempo se trataba de Ulrich sorprendiéndola.

-Ulrich-dijo algo sorprendida por lo que veía.

-Kikyo esto no puede continuar así, rápido tienes que volver al cuerpo de Yumi-le pidió Ulrich a Kikyo.

-¿Me estas ordenando que muera de nuevo?-le pregunto una aun conmocionada Kikyo por el acto de Ulrich y de hecho esas palabras también sorprendieron a l propio Ulrich-si regreso al cuerpo de esa mujer, significa que mi esencia desaparecerá por completo ¿es lo que deseas?-le contesto la joven sacerdotisa.

Esas palabras siguieron consternando a Ulrich y en su cara se veía claro la preocupación por ella, pero Kikyo siguió hablando-Ulrich está bien accederé a lo que me pides-dijo Kikyo para después mostrar otra vez el enojo en su rostro-pero antes de eso-entonces Kikyo se sujeto con ambas manos del brazo de Ulrich y empezó a desatar sus descargas de energía en el brazo del hibrido para gran dolor de este-¡YA TE LO DIJE YO MORIRE EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE TU MUERAS ULRICH!-le declaro mientras continuaba desatando su energía espiritual

Esa acción ocasiono que Ulrich que estaba en el borde del abismo, fuera a car pero por fortuna logro sostenerse del borde a tiempo, pero lamentablemente Kikyo se resbalo de la mano y esta callo al abismo-KIKYO!-le llamo un muy preocupado Ulrich pero no pudo hacer nada y lo ultimo que vio fue a Kikyo caer al abismo y perderse en la espesa niebla.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?-se pregunto con dolor Ulrich mientras apretabas las manos debido al enojo que sentía en estos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Con los chicos**

Yumi fue despertando poco a poco pero al perder sus almas ella estaba muy debilitada y en esos momentos estaba siendo cuidada por todos hasta que Kenneth diviso a Ulrich acercándose cogido del brazo que estaba lastimado cuando llego con Yumi los demás lo miraron con seriedad pero fue Aelita la que dijo lo que todos querían decir-Nos quieres explicar que esta ocurriendo.

Ulrich los miro tristemente un poco para empezar a contar su versión de la historia

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Kykyo usaba sus poderes sobrenaturales para proteger la apóstol de los dioses**_ _**de cualquier monstruo maligno.**_

Se veía como varias criaturas se acercaban al templo de la aldea de al anciana Kaede donde estaba originalmente la apostol de los dioses pero esos monstruos son eliminados fácilmente por las flechas de la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

 _ **Yo también necesitaba de esa perla para dejar de ser solo una mitad y convertirme en un verdadero monstruo**_

Ulrich corría por el bosque dispuesto a ir a la aldea por la perla pero varias flechas salieron de la nada y lo clavaron en un árbol, sorprendentemente fue de la ropa sin dañarlo a el, en frente de Ulrich apareció Kikyo apuntándole con una de sus flechas lista para darle el golpe de gracia cosa que le dio miedo a Ulrich pero este golpe nunca llego Kikyo guardo su flecha y se dispone a irse- ¡espera un momento ¿porque nunca te atreves a destruirme?!-le pregunto un Ulrich frustrado.

-Deja de estar merodeando no quiero desperdiciar mis flechas en ti-le dijo Kikyo en esos momentos no tenia la mirada llena de furia si no más bien una fría y dura.

Luego Ulrich estaba en la sima de una cascada observando como abajo kikyo se lavaba (ella usaba bata) y se quedo sorprendido al verla ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a una chica humana.

 _ **Yo solo quería apoderarme de la apóstol de los doses no tenia deseos de asesinar a Kikyo ya que ella nunca lo hiso.**_

Después Kikyo se encontró en un gran claro sentada-Ulrich se muy bien que estas hay ¿podrías bajar?-le pidió de manera amable Kikyo a Ulrich que estaba entre las copas de los arboles y al escuchar esa petición decidió salir de hay y sentarse al lado de ella.

Aunque se sentó a su lado Ulrich se mantenía muy a la defensiva, aunque la sacerdotisa se veía muy clamada hasta decidió empezar una conversación-por cierto esta es la primera vez que hablo con tigo de cerca.

-¿y eso que?-le pregunto un Ulrich aun muy a la defensiva, pero la sacerdotisa decidió continuar hablando cálidamente.

-Ulrich dime ¿Qué ves en mi?, ¿me ves como humano? -le pregunto Kikyo.

-¿Qué, pero que cosas preguntas?-le pregunto un Ulrich aun defensivo pero mas que todo confundido por esas palabras.

-Nunca muestro mis debilidades a los demás tampoco puedo confundirme ya que los monstruos aprovecharían esa oportunidad para atacarme, soy humana pero no puedo actuar como tal-le confeso la joven sacerdotisa al hibrido de su lado-tu y yo tenemos algo en común, tu eres un hombre mitad bestia por esa razón no tuve el valor de matarte-finalmente le dijo sus razones a Ulrich.

Ulrich simplemente se levanto con algo de brusquedad-¿Qué fueron todos esos comentarios? nunca actúas de es manera-le dijo secamente Ulrich para luego retires pero antes vio una última vez el rostro de Kikyo.

-Entiendo esa no es mi manera de ser-dijo aunque estaba sonriendo levemente en su mirada se reflejaba tristeza.

 _ **Cuando vi la cara de Kikyo llena de tristeza por primera vez en mi vida sentí que había hecho algo malo.**_

Se ve a Ulrich vigilar a Kikyo en los arboles mientras esta jugaba con algunos niños.

 _ **Y a partir de ese momento empecé a pensar mucho en Kikyo.**_

Se veía en un día nevado que Ulrich seguía a Kikyo la cual se iba caminando, cubriéndose con un sombrero de la nieve para cumplir con sus deberes como sacerdotisa.

 _ **Ella permaneció siempre a mi lado y yo procuraba acompañarla.**_

Finamente ambos se encontraban hablando en un claro durante la tarde y se notaba el gran cambio en la atmosfera de ellos dos.

-¿puedo convertirme en humano?-pregunto Ulrich confundido mientras estaba al lado de la sacerdotisa.

-Por supuesto, ya que una de tus mitades es humana Ulrich-le aseguro la joven sacerdotisa aunque el hibrido no estaba muy seguro-si la apóstol de los dioses cae en manos de demonios malignos sus podres ambiciosos se incrementaran, sin embargo si la perla se usa en tu transformación de humano esta se purificara y probablemente se destruya-le aseguro la sacerdotisa.

Aun confundido de que hacer Ulrich le pregunto-¿Y que es lo que va a suceder con tigo Kikyo?.

-Mi deber es proteger la perla, si ella desaparece seré una simple mujer-dijo la joven sacerdotisa.

Después se ve tanto a Ulrich como Kikyo dando un paseo en un bote al atardecer, siendo Ulrich el que remaba, al llegar a la orilla Kikyo tropezó con su largo arco pero por fortuna fue sostenida por Ulrich, ambos se vieron firmemente a los ojo llenos de ternura para luego darse un fuerte abrazo.

 _ **En ningún momento lo dude, al ver a Kikyo decidí convertirme completamente en humano y vivir con ella ¡tenia deseos de vivir así! Pero aquel día**_

Varias fechas se dispararon contra Ulrich que estaba de espaldas por suerte estas se clavaron en un árbol y no lo dañaron, preparándose para pelear el joven hibrido encaro a su atacante quien resulto ser Kikyo dejando a Ulrich atónito, sorprendido y totalmente furioso.

-¡MUERE ULRICH¡-le grito Kkyo mientras lanzaba otra flecha.

 _ **Fue a mi, fue a mi a quien traicionaron, Kikyo espero a que me confiara para esperar el momento indicado y matarme, después de eso esquive sus flechas, ataque la aldea y fui por la apóstol de los dioses, y al final quede atrapado por las flechas en ese árbol.**_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Tras ese relato se veia a Ulrich realmente frustrado y confundido-MALDICION ¿POR QUE TUVO QUE PASAR ESTO?-grito Ulrich antes se sucumbir a sus heridas y al cansancio y caer al suelo para preocupación de sus amigos, y ahora ellos también estaban muy confundidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aelita se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido una mala decisión haberse involucrado, ya que la situación se complicó mucho para todos pero sobre toso para Ulrich.

Ulrich a pesar de estar tan agotado trato de levantarse realmente se sentía confundido y frustrado-no entiendo, no entiendo lo que esta pasando.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Saludos lectores como ven yo continuo subiendo el fic lentamente pero continuare hasta que se termine créanme y ahora los comentarios**

 **Bat Dragon:** casi aciertas lo que le interesaba a esa bruja eran las almas de Yumi no su vida pero como viste le salió el tiro por la culata al jugar con la vida y muerte

 **draoptimusstar3:** no será una tarea sencilla recuerda que existen muchos factores para que Ulrich no confié de nuevo en los humanos, la mas cercana que puede ayudarle es Yumi


	13. El secreto del agujero negro

" _ **La sacerdotisa Kikyo volvió a la vida por la magia de la bruja Urasue, pero esta se revelo en su contra y la mato también se descubrió que ella y Ulrich compartían un vínculo más fuerte de lo imaginado y que la razón de su conflicto fue que ambos aseguran que fueron traicionados por el otro"**_

 **Capítulo 13: El secreto del agujero negro**

Después de ese encuentro con la sacerdotisa Kikyo y de que Ulrich revelara mas de su pasado todos los chicos decidieron continuar con su viaje en busca de los fragmentos de aquella importante perla, también hay que señalar que la anciana Kaede se negó a creer que su hermana mayor hiciera tal cosa, pero admite que Ulrich no tiene razones para mentir lo que incrementa el misterio.

Los chicos estaban en la sima de una colina mientras Yumi llenaba varios recipientes con agua de un riachuelo observada por sus amigos, excepto por Ulrich quien veía hacia el vacío, Yumi sabia que Ulrich aun pensaba en Kikyo- _Kikyo dice que Ulrich la traiciono, y Ulrich dice que fue ella la que le traiciono, dos cosas muy distintas, me pregunto ¿si algún día descubriremos lo que realmente paso?-_ pensó Yumi con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión pro lo vivido últimamente.

Mientras Ulrich aun pensaba en ese incidente donde no pudo salvar la vida de aquella joven sacerdotisa con la que planeaba vivir como humano, de hecho el recordar ese encuentro le hace desear aun mas el ser un demonio completo, y a la vez despierta en el inquietudes e inseguridades- _si logro convertirme en un verdadero monstruo ¿tendré la fuerza para olvidarme de Kikyo_?, _no quiero que vuelvan a herir mis sentimientos-_ medito Ulrich pero sus amigos le llamaron para continuar con el viaje.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ya anocheció y los chicos se encontraron en el interior de la montaña, y naturalmente el siguiente poblado estaba lejos por lo tanto decidieron acampar, por suerte y para gran alegría de Yumi encontraron una fuente natural de aguas termales por lo que Yumi decidió meterse, ella invito a Aelita pero ella prefirió ayudar a Odd a buscar las cosas para la fogata y poder tener una noche tranquila.

Por lo que ella sola se metió, Ulrich y Kenneth se quedaron con ella y claro Ulrich y su clara actitud de tipo rudo o demonio orgulloso hacia como no le interesaba aunque parecía que Kenneth notaba algo mas en el ambiente entre estos dos-

Yumi ya se había desvestido y se metió a las aguas termales-no te atrevas a mirar-le advirtió Yumi a Ulrich con el tono de voz que siempre intimido a Odd pero con Ulrich las cosas ya eran diferentes un poco.

-No te preocupes no me interesa verte-le aclaro Ulrich con un tono de que no le importaba, aunque claro eso es lo que el buscaba aunque ese comentario no le gusto mucho a la joven sacerdotisa de la era actual.

-Huyy que comentario tan grosero-gruño Yumi para después disfrutar de las aguas termales.

Después de esa pequeña "discusión" Kenneth decidió ir al grano-Oye Ulrich-el nombrado lo vio algo confundido-dime ¿porque ustedes dos siempre evitan hablar con sinceridad?

Esa pregunta puso algo incomodo a Ulrich-escucha-gruño Ulrich antes de poder responderle Kenneth se le adelanto.

-Mira cuando mis padres realmente querían hablarse de cuanto se querían o cosas de ese estilo eran directos y sinceros-le dijo su pequeño amigo pero esto solo hiso que Ulrich gruñera mas, para después clamarse y mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-eres muy pequeño para entender algunas cosas-le dijo para finalizar la conversación, pero el joven monje insultado de como lo llamo decidido retribuírselo.

-ya dime la verdad ¿hasta dónde has llegado con Yumi?-le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados pero con su tono pícaro, esta pregunta cuso que Ulrich se pusiera muy tenso tanto que era ovio, esto causo un poco de confusión en Kenneth-cada vez que le pregunto eso a los adultos ponen cara de tontos, ¿Por qué será?-se pregunto en voz alta.

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Ulrich, ya que mirándolo muy enojado le empezó a jalar los cachetes-Hay mosca peluda, por tu culpa estuve apunto de decirte algo comprometedor-le regaño Ulrich mientras le jalaba mas los cachetes al pobre monje.

En cuanto a Kenneth le empezó a suplicar-Hay lindo perro, perdóname no volveré a preguntar, suéltame déjame-le decía lo mejor que podía porque Ulrich no dejaba de jalarle los cachetes por ponerle en una situación tan incomoda.

En cuanto a Yumi ella seguía disfrutando de las aguas termales, pero en su mente algo le perturbaba-Tal vez no sea una mujer tan atractiva como Kikyo-antes de continuar con cualquier cosa escucho un ruido en los arbustos, ella se voltio y vio algo que la hiso gritar.

Su grito atrajo la atención de Ulrich quien fue a auxiliarla de mala suerte se entro a las zonas de las aguas termales y lo último que vio fue que recibió un terrible golpe en la cabeza.

La razón Yumi reacciono que estuvo a punto de verla desnuda golpeándolo con una roca enorme en la cabeza al pobre hibrido, si no fuera por su increíble resistencia ese golpe le podría haber causado un serio daño-Ya estoy bien gracias-le reclamo Yumi antes de echar a un grupo de monos que fue la razón por la que grito.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de ese incidente todos estaban al pie de la fogata, bueno mas bien los dos monjes y la chica pelo roza ya que Yumi se a costo a dormir en su bolsa un poco apartada para que la luz de la fogata no le molestara, pero no tanto para que el calor aun le diera, y Ulrich volvió a su estado pensativo en una copa de un árbol algo apartado.

Entonces las otras 3 personas que aun estaban despiertas empezaron a analizar la situación actual-Parece que la situación empeoro más de lo que hubiéramos podido adivinar-dijo Aelita.

-Te refieres al encuentro con la señorita Kikyo verdad-le dijo Odd pero no como pregunta si no como afirmación y Aelita asintió.

-Todos vimos la herida, esa chica afirma que Ulrich se la hiso al traicionarla para robase esa joya, pero no tiene sentido, si Ulrich se robo la joya no tenia necesidad de atacar la aldea para robarla, además todos conocemos muy bien a Ulrich si puede que ahora sea mas orgulloso y temperamental pero nunca se atrevería a atacar a traición-le confirmo la joven peli rosa.

-Lo que significa que tanto la señorita Kikyo como Ulrich debieron ser atacados por un tercero-dejo Odd antes de ver a Kenneth muy pensativo-¿Qué sucede' estas muy callado.

Kenneth solo pensó un poco mas antes de hablar-¿quería saber que relación había entre Yumi y Ulrich antes de que todo este conflicto se iniciara?-pregunto finalmente el joven sacerdote.

Aunque al principio eso les dejo algo confundidos, los dos chicos le contaron a su mas reciente miembro como era la relación e interacción entre Yumi y Ulrich-ya veo entonces, creo que a comenzado un verdadero problema-dijo el chico pero vio a sus dos amigos muy confundidos y decidió aclarar las cosas-esa sacerdotisa fue la primera al llegar al corazón de Ulrich, yo veo a Yumi como una hermana mayor y no quiero vera sufrir, pero y si Ulrich aun esta enamorado de la señorita Kikyo temo que su relación será mas tensa-afirmo el chico.

Pero Odd recordó como eran sus aventuras y decidió intervenir-La verdad es que su relación ya era tensa antes-eso hiso que Kenneth lo viera confundido, Odd solo suspiro y decidió contarle las cosas lo mas corto posible-es verdad que su relación al principio iba muy bien, pero llego Willam y con su llegada y acercado a Yumi, nuestro amigo se volvió muy celoso y esto traja conflictos entre ellos, por lo que Yumi decidió que "solo ser amigos"-le respondió Odd.

Ahora Kenneth entendía todo mejor pero aun tenia una duda-¿recuerdan la historia de la Sra. Stern?-todos asintieron- Ella dijo que fue una chica muy parecida a Yumi quien le ayudo a liberar a Ulrich de el conjuro ¿ustedes creen que haya sido la señorita Kikyo? Y si es así entonces ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma?

Aelita medito esas palabras antes de responder-Yo pensé lo mismo y lo consulté con la anciana Kaede ella me dijo que es posible que Yumi al ser la reencarnación de Kikyo de seguro al llegar a cierta edad en que sus poderes espirituales se manifestaban estos le permitieron dar una forma mas espiritual al los sentimientos de Kikyo por Ulrich y así ayudarlo a volver del trance para reencontrarse-explico Aelita para sorpresa de sus dos amigos-claro que esa es solo la teoría de la anciana Kaede-dijo rápidamente y nerviosa,

 **Al día siguiente**

Ya en la mañana los chicos continuaron con su caminata normal en busca de los fragmentos y todo parecía tranquilo Yumi y Ulrich parece que olvidaron lo de la noche anterior y todos parecían estar muy relajados mientras caminaba al siguiente pueblo.

No hubo mucho que detallar excepto que de contaron con un camino que se dividía en 2 vías antes de saber que camino elegir dos personas pasaron a su lado ignorándolos porque estaban hablando algo de mujeres hermosas por el camino que cogieron por lo que Odd dijo que fueran por ese camino y el se adelanto antes de cualquiera respondiera, ante eso los demás lo vieron con una mirada que decía "ya me lo esperaba".

Para gracia de sus amigos y gran decepción de Odd terminaron llegando a un pequeño puesto de comidas pero eran atendidos por una mujer mayor y algo robusta en resumen nada atractiva para los pensamientos de Odd quien se lamento haber tomado ese camino y en estos momentos hubiera preferido ir por el otro camino.

Los chicos continuar con su caminata y llegaron a una pequeña aldea, justo a tiempo porque en ese momento apareció un monstruoso Oni de color rojo y ataco a la aldea, todos se prepararon para pelear pero Odd les detuvo.

-¿Qué haces Odd-le exclamo Ulrich.

-Tranquilos hace tiempo que quería probar esto- dijo mientras destapaba su mano derecha-¡agujero negro!-Odd desato el poder de su maldición y el agujero de su mano succiono al enrome monstruo en un parpadeo, para luego sellar de nuevo su mano y voltear a ver a sus amigos de manera triunfal pero en vez de eso recibió un puñetazo de Kenent.

-¡Estas loco, sabes que esa maldición puede absorberte a ti también, IDIOTA, no abuses de ella¡-le regaño el joven monje al otro torpe monje y los chicos decidieron dejar que entre ellos se las arreglaran.

Pero mientras esos dos se peleaban, Ulrich con su agudo sentido el oído escucho a uno ancianos hablar acerca de la maldición eso le intereso y se le acercó a los ancianos junto con los demás aunque Odd tenia muchos chichones producto de los golpes de Kenneth.

-Ancianos, parece ser que ustedes conocen mucho acerca de ese agujero ¿verdad?-dijo Ulrich-entonces díganos todo lo que saben-les demando el joven hibrido asustando a los pobre ancianos.

-Ulrich-le regaño Yumi, sinceramente su amigo era muy difícil de tratar si antes era difícil ahora como medio demonio si que era todo un caso complicado.

-Solo sabemos que esa maldición se le hiso un demonio a un moje hace 50 años, de verdad no sabemos nada mas, ¡por favor perdónenos la vida!-les rogo uno de ellos.

-Rayos no nos dijeron nada nuevo-dijo Ulrich muy molesto para después marcharse, aunque durante el camino era regañado por Yumi por su actitud.

-Rayos Ulrich realmente eres un muchacho sin mucha delicadeza verdad-le seguía regañando la joven sacerdotisa, pero Ulrich le ignoraba ya que ya se canso de los regaños de su amiga.

Pero todos se detuvieron porque escucharon algo extraño en el cielo, cuando subieron la cabeza para ver de que se trataba vieron algo sorprendente, parecía una maza amarilla elástica con cara de ogro que se acercaba a ellos volando.

Cuando esa extraña cosa bajo se transformó en un gran pero de baja estatura y bastante robusto y regordete mapache con un kimono morado y unos pantalones azules.

Todos quedaron confundidos ante aquel ser pero este no presto atención y se presento-Saludo señores mel llamo Hachi y desde hace tiempo he servio como ayudante del templo del maestro Mushin.

Después de eso los chicos siguieron viendo al extraño ser con incógnita pero para romper el hielo fue Kenenth quien decidió hablar-y ¿Qué haces por estos alrededores?-pregunto aquello que todos los chicos se preguntaban también.

-Pues verán en el pasado he servido fielmente a la familia del gran maestro monje transformista, y resulta que sentí la energía del agujero negro del jefecito junto a su amuleto y viene aquí a investigar-respondió el mapache.

-¿el siervo del maestro monje con el amuleto de trasformación?-dijo Yumi entre confundida y sorprendida.

-Eso quiere decir que lo busca a usted excelencia-respondió Aelita dirigiéndose a Odd, quien también estaba sorprendido para después acercarse al mapache.

-¿te refieres ha este amuleto?-pregunto Odd mientras le mostraba el amuleto.

Aquel mapache se sorprendió y ala vez se alegro a la vez-es ese exactamente, al tener usted ese amuleto y por consecuencia esa maldición, quiere decir que usted es el sucesor del antiguo maestro por lo cual esto ha sus ordenes-dijo Hachi inclinándose.

Al ver eso Kenneth se sorprendió bastante- _Increíble, primero Ulrich tiene un sirvo, luego su hermano y ahora Odd, aunque este tampoco se ve muy útil que digamos-_ pensó el joven monje.

Odd tenia la intención de aprovecharse de la situación-Muy bien Hachi como mi primer mandato, quiero que me traigas muchas jovencitas hermosas para pasar el rato-antes de continuar Odd recibió un potente golpe de parte del bumerang de Aelita mientras esta le miraba con mucho enojo y frustración.

-Porque no mejor le pide algo realmente útil esencia-le demando la peli rosa aun muy molesta por las mañas de su amigo, y de hecho los demás solo veían con ojos entrecerrados.

-Que monje tan libidinoso-dijo Ulrich.

-Oye Ulrich ¿Por qué no mejor lo destruyes? -continua Yumi.

-No me opongo a esa idea-dijo Kenneth metiéndose.

Después de ese incomodo incidente Odd lo cogió con más seriedad, aunque se necesito de los golpes de Yumi y Aelita y unos cuantos de Kenneth para que lo tomara realmente serio y no para buscar mas chicas-Muy bien gordito, quiero saber cómo se originó esta maldicen-le pidió Odd al mapache.

Pero este solo negó con la cabeza-lo lamento, pero eso nunca me lo conto el maestro, siempre fue muy reacio ante ese asunto, así que no se nada.

Ante esa confesión de nuevo los chicos achicaron los ojos en señal de molestia-¿Por qué todo los siervos que encontramos no son particularmente útiles?-pregunto Kenneth recordando como era la vieja pulga Myoga el siervo de su amigo hibrido.

Hachi ante la incómoda situación se puso nervioso, pero luego recordó algo importante-Esperen si hay alguien que sabe lo que paso es el maestro Mushin.

-¿El maestro Mushin?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Si es el monje de un templo cercano y es seguro que el sabrá la historia completa-afirmó el mapache-si quieren los llevare de inmediato-dijo antes de convertirse de nuevo en esa masa amarilla para volar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno todos menos Ulrich quien considero esto como una perdida de tiempo y que era mas importante ir por los fragmentos de la perla, pero basto una mirada asesina de Yumi y un "abajo" para convencerlo.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo y rápido en el cielo, pero Odd quiso saber un poco más- y ¿cómo es que ese maestro Mushin sabe todo sobre la maldición?

-Fue el discípulo y uno de los mejores amigos del gran maestro, ambos conocían todo del otro, incluyendo la maldicen y su historia, además ha sido el maestro de todos los usuarios de ese amuleto-le respondió Hashi-ha ya llegamos.

Hashi decenio y se des transformo a la entrada de un gran templo que era igual a los templo vistos en esta era, era grande y espacioso, pero lo que si sorprendió y asusto es que en la cercanía del templo en el jardín había un gigantes agujero, todos vieron ese agujero con temor y el mapache explico que se trataba de la tumba del ultimo hijo del gran maestro, todos no tardaron en entender que ese agujero puede ser el resultado de la maldición.

Los chicos guidos por el mapache llegaron hasta la entrada de uno de los pacillos y allí vieron a un hombre de edad avanzada algo regordete con un gran bigote blanco y espesas cejas, además calvo y vestía lo tampico del monje en esa época, pero lo que dejo sorprendidos a los chicos era que estaba dormido con la nariz roja y a su lado una cantimplora con alcohol todo era señal que estaba borracho.

Ante tal escena todos achicaron los ojos y tenían una gota en la cabeza-Oye Yumi no te ofendas pero cree que los monjes de tu tierra eran mas serios con sus deberes-le dijo Kenneth a su amiga.

-Lo admito hasta yo me siento decepcionada abecés de estos monjes-dijo Yumi totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de se amigo.

Hashi se acercó al monje borracho para despertarlo-maestro Mushin despierte por favor-pidió el mapache y el monje se despertó para ver al mapache.

-ha eres tu Hashi, dime ¿encontraste el origen de esa energía tan conocida? -le pregunto el monje con una voz carrasposa y profunda mientras se rascaba la barriga debido a la rasca que tenía.

-Así es maestro-dijo el mapache antes de señalar a Odd-le presentó al amo Odd-presento Hashi al monje.

El maestro Mushin se levanto para ver bien al joven monje-conque tu eres el sucesor del gran monje, el maestro Roshi-dijo finalmente Mushin después de unos segundos de observación.

-Así es maestro Mushin-dijo Odd con respeto-y me dijeron que usted sabia el origen de esta maldición, por favor cuénteme la historia completa-pidió el joven monje.

-Pues esa maldición fue puesta a ti por un malvado demonio llamado Naraku-dijo finalmente el viejo maestro.

-Naraku, y ¿que clase de demonio es?-pregunto Yumi con mucha curiosidad.

-Es un monstruo que cambia de formas y se come a la gente-le contesto lo mejor que pudo porque ni el conocía los detalles de ese monstruo.

-Durante años se han reportado enfrenamientos entre monjes y sacerdotes contra Naraku-continua su relato el monje- y cada vez que se enfrentan lo hace tomando diferentes apariencias, la ultima vez que se vio fue contra el maestro Roshi y en esa ocasión tomo la apariencia de una mujer con un hermoso cuerpo, el maestro Roshi tenia un increíble y poderoso poder espiritual, pero por desgracia.

-Era atrevió con las mujeres-le adivino Yumi con ojos entrecerrados adivinando como tenía que ser aquel que eligió a Odd como su sucesor.

-Eres hermosa y adivina-le afirmo el anciano antes de continuar con su historia.

 **FLASHBACK**

Se ve a un monje arrojando sus pergaminos a una mujer pero estos son destruidos y algunos regresan en forma de energía atravesándole la mano y haciéndole un hueco.

 _ **De alguna forma Naraku destruyo los pergaminos sagrados del maestro y maldijo su mano.**_

La mujer empieza a flotar y se cubre su cara con su Kimno mientras hablaba con una voz masculina, fría y profunda pero también sonaba muy clamada-he puesto una maldición en tu mano, ese hueco seguirá creciendo hasta que te absorba, te advierto que ese agujero se pasará a tu decencia y a aquellos que admitas como sucesor y a la decendencia de estos ya que estará ligado a tu amuleto, esa maldición será la que acabe con tu legado amenos que me destruyas-dijo ministras desaparecía en el aire.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Esa es la historia-dijo finalmente el maestro monje pero no termino hay-sin embargo recientemente me entere que hace 50 años Naraku trato de apoderarse de la legendaria perla conocida como la apóstol de los dioses para convertirse en uno de los monstruos mas poderosos de todos, también escuche el rumor de que trato de apoderarse de esta legendaria pela al matar a la sacerdotisa que la vigilaba-rebelo finalmente.

Al escuchar eso Ulrich se sorprendió y cogió al monje de su cuello del kimono-Oye monje ¿sabes donde esta ahora o que apariencia tiene ahora?-pregunto bastante histérico el joven hibrido.

-Lo lamento, pero no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, si lo supiera ya e los habría contad-le dijo el monje mientras se soltaba del agarre de Ulrich.

Ulrich se le despertó su enojo porque ahora todo cobraba sentido- _Ese maldito fue el que tomo mi apariencia y mato de una forma miserable a Kikyo, ¡vengare la muerte de Kikyo lllevare a Naraku al infierno! -_ dijo Ulrich con mucha determinación.

Ignorando el incidente anterior el monje continúo hablando-ahora que esa perla se a fragmentado estoy seguro que el principal objetivo de Naraku es recolectar todos los fragmentos y así convertirse en ese monstruo que ansía ser.

Ante esa revelación Yumi vio detenidamente su pedazo de fragmento-si seguimos reuniendo los fragmentos quiere decir que pronoto nos encontraremos con Naraku.

El anciano monje asintió para después mirar el cielo, y noto que ya estaba apunto de anochecer por lo tanto ya era muy tarde para que los chicos se fueran así no mas-se esta haciendo tarde lo mejor es que pasen aquí la noche, tendré sus habitaciones listas además me gustaría conversar con mi nuevo protegido antes de que se vallan-el monje se estaba dispuesto a ir a preparar habitaciones pero-A por cierto Odd yo sugeriría que buscaras una linda joven para tener una familia, por si no logras detener a Naraku si tener un sucesor que lo logre-le aconsejo el monje.

Ante ese consejo Odd se dispuso otra vez con sus mañas con Yumi y Aelita, pero antes de siquiera poder poner un dedo sobre ellas recibió un potente golpe del bumerang de Aelita-ni siquiera lo piense excelencia-le advirtió Aelita.

La noche fue muy tranquila todos dormían plácidamente en habitaciones cercanas pero separadas, todos conciliaban el sueño sin problemas excepto Ulrich quien estaba muy pensativo- _Ese sujeto ¿Qué razones tenia para maldecir a Odd y tenderme esa trampa?, yo nunca lo he conocido o visto no entiendo que será lo que busca-_ dijo para el final dormirse

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban descansados y listos para continuar el viaje, así que se marcharon del templo del maestro Mushin aunque el viejo monje les dijo que ocurría algún problema con el agujera negro fuera haberlo de inmediato.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bat Dragon:** si eso piensas de lo que hiso la bruja espera a ver que hiso el enemigo principal del fic y lo terrible que puede ser espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

 **draoptimusstar3:** aun así los sentimientos del corazón persisten y la amenaza de las sombras pronto se vera a ala luz espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


End file.
